Una Chica Nueva En Hogwarts
by Nat Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Señorita Rennesme Carlie Cullen dispone de una plaza para asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.  -¿Es broma verdad? - dije mientras los miraba asombrada.
1. ¿Bruja? Es Broma Verdad

**¿Bruja? Es Broma Verdad:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

Raro...es la unica palabra que lo define, todos actuan de una forma rara desde hace por lo menos dos dias, cada vez que entro en la habitación dejan la conversaciones de murmullos que suelen tener, y cada vez que llega el correo la tia Alice, va corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello, esto ya es en sobremanera, **raro**, estabamos viendo una pelicula en el salón como tarde familiar de todos los días habitualmente, cuando no pude más y la curiosidad me pudo...

-Vale ya estoy harta, ¿qué pasa qué estais tan raros todos? - dije mientras apagaba el televisor con el mando.

-No pasa nada cielo - dijo mi mamá mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Pues desde hace dos dias estais muy raros, como ocultandome algo - dije mientras la miraba a los ojos y estos se nublaron por un momento.

-Bella, tenemos que decirselo - le dijo mi padre tomandola del hombro - no le podemos ocultar lo que realmente es.

-No me estoy cascando de nada, ¿sabeis? - dije mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Mamá de improvisto se levanto y abrio un cajón con llave, del cual saco una carta abirta, con un sello muy raro, uno que nunca habia visto, y mamá me lo tendio con mano temblorosa, a lo que a coger la carta le aprete visiblemente las manos para que se tranquilizara.

-Sentimos haber abierto tu correspondencia pero no sabiamos de quien se trataba y nos preocupo - dijo papá mientras miraba el detinatario _yo_.

En el sobre habian dos cartas una con una lista de objetos que no llege a fijarme y lei la carta escrita...

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

Querida señorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de  
una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su  
lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora.

En cuanto termine de leer la carta en voz alta, me quede petrificada, _¿colegio de magia y hechiceria?¿de que va esto? ¿soy una especie de bruja?..._

-Vale ¿quién es el que me quiere gastar la broma? - dije mientras me levantaba agitando la carta - ¿has sido tu tio Emmett? cuanta imaginación - dije mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-No es ninguna de mis bromas y para tu información si tengo imginación y mucha - dijo mientras se enfurruñaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Entonces? - dije mientras los miraba a todos, los cuales tenian casi la misma sorpresa que yo pero menos marcada ya que tuvieron dos dias para asimilarlo.

-Entonces - dijo papá mientras se levantaba - al parecer eres una bruja - dijo con una sonrisilla para calmarme.

-Pero eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿bruja? ¿yo? - dije mientras me señalaba - se que a veces tengo un humor de perros pero por ello no es motivo que se me catalogen de bruja - dije mientras algunos soltaban una risita.

-Bueno ¿que tal si probamos a ir un año? - dijo papá.

-Pero papá solo tengo once años, y ademas no se donde está esta escuela...

-Yo si - dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué? - pregunte bajando los brazos a mi costado.

- Que yo si se donde esta, en Londres - dijo levantando el dedo indice.

- ¿Y como es que tú lo sabes? - pregunte.

-Por que yo asisti a esa escuela de pequeño, cuando tenia más o menos tu edad - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Comó? - dije sin salir de mi asombro.

-Pues eso y tus tios también, bueno Alice y Emmett - dijo señalandolos - y tú pequeña vas a ser la mejor brujita de tu curso - dijo mientras me alzaba por los aires despacio.

-Vale supongo ¿qué me explicareis es historia? - pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Más adelante pero ahora mira haber lo que tenemos que comprar - dijo mientras me dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo.

Pase la carta de mi admisión para encontrarme con la lista del material.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**UNIFORME:**

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

**LIBROS:**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO:**

-Una varita.

-Un caldero (peltre, medida dos).

-Un juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

-Un telescopio.

-Una balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Se le recomiendan a las familias ADQUIRIR estos objetos en el Callejón Diagon, a continuación se le indicara como localizarlo...

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo algien me abrazo mucha fuerza, hasta el punto de dejarme sin aire...

-_Papá me estas asfixiando _- dije sin aire, a lo que me solto con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y los ojos chispeando de emoción, nunca en mi vida le había visto asi, nunca le v tan alegre.

-Bueno y como vamos a ir a comprar todo esto - pregunte a lo que solo me dio vueltas en el aire diciendome lo muy orgullosos que estaba de mi...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_ OoOoOoOoO_**

**Bueno que tal este es mi primer crossover, pero es que no pude evitarlo me e enganchado ultimamente a harry potter y no lo aguante asi que diganme una cosita ;)**

**¿Como me quedo?**

**Dejen Reviews Por Favor.**

**Besos Tipo Edward,**

**Miradas Tipo Jasper,**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**Bss de Paola-Crepusculera ;)**


	2. Callejón Diagon

**Callejón Diagón:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

-Estais de broma ¿verdad? - dije mirandolos a la cara.

-No antes habitualmente, viajabamos asi - dijo el tio Emmett metiendo la cabeza en la chimenea - esto necesita un lavado - dijo probocando un eco fuerte.

-Bueno yo voy con Nessie ¿a qué si cariño? - me dijo la tia Alice mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Claro tia, pero todavia no se como pensais viajar por la chimenea hasta ese lamado Callejón Diagón - dije poniendo toda mi logica que poseia en ello.

-Muy facil, con polvos flu - dijo papá sacando al tio Emmett de la chimenea - Emmett trae el jarrón de la entrada y que no se te caiga - dijo mirandolo fijamente.

-Hace tiempo que no los usamos es muy divertido sobrinita te dan ganas de vomitar y todo - dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Emmett, deja a mi sobrina en paz - dijo la tia Alice mientras le fulminaba con la mirada - tranquila no se siente eso, es más parecido como si calleses de un salto - dijo mientras intentaba convencerme.

-Aqui tienes hermanito - dijo teniendole el jarrón que siempre estuvo lleno de polvo y hoy me entero de que son polvos magicos _¡bravo Rennesme! _me felicite mentalmente.

-Vale entonces yo voy con Bella, Emmett va con Rosalie y Alice tu vas con Jasper y Rennesme - dijo señalando a mi tia.

-¡Si Edward! - contesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien vamos cariño - dijo tomando a mamá de la cintura y metiendose en la chimenea, cojio unos cuantos polvos del jarrón y grito - ¡Callejón Diagon! - Arrojando los polvos al suelo y desaparecer.

-Como...como...¿como han hecho eso? - dije tartamudeando.

-Despues de tu primer año aprenderas a hacerlo tu sola - me dijo el tio Emmett entrando tambien en la chimenea con polvos en mano arrojandolo tambien al suelo gritando - ¡Callejón Diagon! - desapareciendo al instante.

-Bueno ahora es nuestro turno - dijo la tia Alice mientras se adentraba en la chimenea - vamos no te querras retrasar mucho ¿verdad? - dijo mientras el tio se ponia a su lado

-Abuelos ¿vosotros no vais? - pregunte girandome hacia ellos.

-Lo siento cielo pero yo ya no estoy para esos trotes - me dijo mi abuela sonriendo.

- Vamos Rennesme - dijo mi tia con un puchero, no muy segura de mis pasos me meti en la chimenea observando como mi tia alzaba la mano - agarate a mi brazo a ver si te vas a perder - a lo que obedeci al instante al oirla gritar - ¡Callejón Diagon!.

La sensación era como aplastante, como si algo me aplastara pero no llegaba a molestar, casi, cuando senti un fuerte golpe muy pero muy fuerte contra una acera.

-Nunca me a gustado el aterrizaje - se quejo mi tia sentada en medio de una calle, ahi es cuando me percate, capas, libros con raras ilustraciones, buhos, bichos raros en las tiendas, golosinas extrañas pero apetecibles.

-¿Dondé estamos? - pregunte mientras me levantaba.

-Cariño este es el llamado ¡Callejón Diagon! - dijo estendiendo los brazos abarcando la vista, era asombroso miles de cosas diferentes y extrañas.

-Mira alli estan - dijo señalando a los demás.

-Al fin nos empezabamos a preocupar - dijo mamá, con los ojos ligeramente dilatados.

-Mira a que es espectacular - dijo mi tio mientras señalaba a un estremo de la calle a la otra.

-La verdad, es que si - dije todavia asombrada de lo que nos rodeaba.

-Bueno vamos tenemos que comprar muchas cosas antes de que las tiendas cerren - dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice.

-¿No te cansas de las compras incluso en una calle magica? - le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Bella, creia que me conocias - dijo indignada - bueno ¿qué toca primero? - pregunto girandose hacia mi.

-Pues...-dije mietras sacaba la lista - las tunicas.

-Mmm, tunicas, ya se a donde tenemos que ir - dijo mientras me arrastraba de la muñeca por la calle siendo seguidas por los demás.

Despues de andar un rato nos paramos en una sastreria, a la que entramos sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Madame Malkin - grito a media voz a lo que una mujer no muy mayor aparecio detras de unas ropas, con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

-¿Alison?¿Alice querida eres tu? cuanto tiempo tesoro - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Si, a pasado bastante, adivine a quien e traido - dijo mientras desacia el efusivo abrazo y me acerco a ella - ella es mi sobrina Rennesme.

-Es clavadita a tu hermano, pero tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre, cariño estas echa toda mujercita - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo mientras se me subian los colores.

-Tampoco esta tan mayor, sigue siendo mi princesita - dijo mi padre cruzandose de brazos en la puerta.

-Edward, tesoro estas echo todo un hombre, cuantos años - dijo mientras le daba a el tambien otro efusivo abrazo - ¿y tú hermano Emmett? ¿como esta? - pregunto a lo que se escucho un carraspeo proveniente del tio Emmett.

-¿Emmett eres tú?¿estas más grande que la ultima vez que te vi o me lo parece a mi? - dijo con una sonrisa.

-El ejercicio madame Malkin- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Bueno, bueno teneis suerte vosotros dos, de haber encontrado a dos mujercitas con tanta paciencia para soportaros - dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a mamá y a la tia Rose, a lo que se escucho una risita proveniente de la tia Alice - y tu pequeña el haber encontrado un hombre tan sereno para controlarte - le dijo a la tia señalandola, a lo que dejo de reir y cruzarse de brazos.

-Bueno, y ¿a que debo esta grata visita? - pregunto mientras se ponia detras del mostrador apollandose con una amable sonrisa.

-Aah si, Rennesme va a comenzar este año en Hogwarts, asi que... - dijo la tia mientras la miraba con cara de cachorro.

-Asi que necesita tunicas, ¿me equivoco? - dijo sonriendome, a lo que le correspondi.

-Bueno exactamente, tres tunicas, dos pares de guantes de piel de dragon, y unas dos capas de invierno con los tipicos broches plateados - dijo la tia Alice mientras se sentaba en el mostrador, con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Es decir un pedido a lo Alice - dijo mirandola con una sonrisa y nostalgia.

-¡Si!, mismamente - dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos agrandando su sonrisa.

-Sabes todavia me acuerdo, cuando los dias que no tenias nada que hacer en el castillo, te pasabas todas las tardes ayudandome en la tienda - dijo mientras se adentraba en el cuartito de atras saliendo con una cinta para medir - no parabas de rogarme que te enseñara a hacer la ropa - dijo con una risilla - y como tus hermanos, tenian que hacer de modelos de pasarela con tus modelitos, tanto para chicos como para chicas - dijo riendo uniendose a ella Alice mientras la cinta se deslicaba por mi cuerpo tomando las medidas necesarias.

-Usted fue mi mayor mentora que tuve en la historia, nuenca se me olvidan sus lecciones de sastreria - dijo con una sonrisa nostalgica.

-Asi que fue usted la que dio forma a este monstruito - dijo tio Emmett con una mirada mesio acusadora, medio en broma.

-Pues si, por decirlo de alguna forma - dijo mientras se ponia en pie anotando las medidas en una libreta - Bien por ser tú te dire que te pases en unas...dos horas, creo que sera suficiente, vais a daros una vuelta por el callejón o...-dijo mientras desaparecia en el cuartito.

-La verdad es que empezamos con el material por aqui, asi que todavia nos quedan unas cuantas tiendas - dijo mi tia mientras se bajaba del mostrador.

-Bueno pues os vere luego, tener cuidado, y tú pequeña no te separes de tus papas - dijo mirandome con una sonrisa maternal, a lo que senti alegremente mientras cogia la mano de papá y todos se despedian.

-¿Bien ahora que toca? - pregunto papá a lo que saque de nuevo la lista.

-Pues despues del uniforme vienen los libros - dije levantando la cabeza a mi papá el que se quedo pensando.

-Ya se, te llevare a la libreria en la cual trabajaba de pequeño - dijo mientras me guiaba con delicadeza de la mano

-¿Trabajabas en una libreria cuando eras como yo? - le pregunte mientras tanto.

-Un poco más grande, pero si, al igual que tu tia cada vez que no tenia nada que hacer iba a esa libreria - dijo mientras atravesabamos la calle entre la gente.

-Ya ves tu, por algo sacabas extroardinarios - dijo el tio Emmett.

-Si tu hubieses estudiado más tambien hubiese aprobado con esa nota - dijo mietras lo miraba de reojo - bien aqui es - dijo parandonos, en frente de una libreria llamda Flourish y Blotts.

-A si me acuerdo es enorme tiene mogollón de libros - dijo la tia Alice - No, si Emmett tiene razón por lo cual sacabas extroardinarios - dijo poniendose de morros.

-Bien ¿vamos? - dijo abriendome la puerta, dejandome pasar la primera.

La tia Alice y el tio Emmett tenian razón esto era realmente, impresionante, mirases donde mirases siempre veias libros.

-_Gamberros fuera de aqui _- dijo un hombre con canas en la cabeza mientras echaba casi a escobazos a tres chiquillos no muy grandes que yo tal vez uno o dos año mayores, mientras estos reian, uno se me quedo mirando tenia el pelo marron osuro y unos ojos verdes claros, rebusco algo en su bolsillo y me lo tiro no antes de giñarme un ojo mientras los tiraba literalmente por la puerta, cogi el misterioso objeto y me lo quede mirando, una botellita rosa con una forma de gota de lluvia, con burbujitas dentro.

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunte a los expertos que estaban buscando los libros, la tia Alice se acerco y lo miro detenidamnete antes de sonreir.

-¿De dondé lo has sacado? - pregunto mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me lo lanzo un chico antes de giñarme un ojo - dije mientras la miraba detenidamente - ¿qué es? -pregunte de nuevo.

-Es un filtro amoroso - dijo riendose levemente - a lo mejor con ese gesto quiso decir que lo usaras con _él _- dijo mientras me devolvia el frasquito.

-¿_Él_? ¿quién? - dijo papá detras de mi tia Alice la que pego un brinco.

-Nada Edward cosas de chicas - dijo inflando un poco las meguillas - bueno ¿ya habeis consegido los libros? - dijo mirando detras de él, mientras guardaba el filtro amoroso en el bolsillo.

-Si Emmett los esta pagando con los demás, ahora muñeca ¿qué toca? - me pregunto papá mientras se onia ami altura.

-Mmm...yna varita - dije meintras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

-Ollivander's - dijeron papá y la tia al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa.

-Vale ya nos podemos ir - dijo el tio Emmett mientras cargaba con dos bolsas de libros.

Al llegar a la tienda me quede mirando los objetos que estaban a la vista, mientras papá intentaba encontrar una varita de buena calidad, cuando de repente una varita empezo a parapdear levemente con una luz blanca, mire alrrededor para que nadie se diese cuenta cuando la cogi y la observe detenidamente, era de color negra brillante, con dijes dorados alrrededor, con la punta afilada pero redondeada, cuando de repente una luz aparecio en el extremo de está, saliendo asi un alo de luz que recorrio todo el local, antes de volver a la varita,todos los presentes se me quedarón mirando, cuando papá le dijo algo al hombre del mostrador y estos dos se acercarón a mi.

-¿Me permites pequeña? - dijo con voz suave el hombre.

-Claro - dije mientras le entregaba la varita.

-Mmm, fabricada de palo de rosa, con nucleo de pluma de fenix, con 11 cm aproximadamente, es una de mis mejores varitas - dijo mirando a mi padre.

-Nos la quedamos - dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa a la que yo le correspondi.

Despues de pagar la varita, y su estuche nos dirigimos a la botica "Slug & Jigger", donde compramos el caldero y las redomas, pasamos por otra tienda para comprar el sombrero, y por otra para el telescopio, cuando algo me llamo la atención en la tienda de enfrente, me separe un momento de los demás y me pare frente a una jaula, era hermosa, con ojos negros y la cara blanca, con las alas moteadas en color caramelo con otro tono oscuro, con esa misma tonalidad donde terminaba su frente, tenia okos negros y pico blanco al igual que el resto de su barriga...

-Es preciosa ¿verdad? - me pregunto alguién a mis espaldas, a lo que di un pequeño respingo y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con papá - es muy bonita, y elegante, haria juego contigo y tu conducta - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Papá no se - dije mientras miraba a la lechuza de la jaula dorada - la verdad es que es preciosa - dije mientras ponia levemente los dedos sobre los barrotes a lo que la lechuza se iinclino para que la acariciara.

-Al parecer también le gustas - dijo mientras me ponia la mirada de _"digas lo que digaas te lo voy a comprar"_.

-Esta bien, pero yo le pongo el nombre - dije mientras le miraba divertida al notar el fastidio en su cara.

-Jo pero eso es lo más divertido - dijo mientras se levantaba y coguia con cuidado la jaula y la adentraba en la tienda.

-Me llevo esta porfavor - le dijo a una señora regordeta a la cual pago antes de salir.

-Gracias papá me encata Michi - le dije mientras daba saltos alrrededor de papá.

-¿Michi? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si es un nombre bonito tanto para chica y para chico y como no se lo que es se queda con Michi - dije mientras veia a los demás acercarse - ¡mamá mira lo que me a comprado papá! - dije mietras corria a sus brazos para qu me cojiera al vuelo - mira es preciosa.

-Es hermosa cariño - dijo mietras mirab ala jaula - pero ¿tu crees que es buena idea Edwad? - pregunto mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Es inofensiva Bella, le a hecho mimos y todo, ademas le vendra de perlas para que nos envie cartas - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la tia Alice y el tio Jasper? - pregunte mirando por todos lados.

-Aqui, fuimos a por tu ropa, ya esta todo por lo visto - dijo mirando con mala cara la lechuza - detesto ese bicho, el tuyo me mordia constantemente - dijo mirando a papá.

-No era culpa suya lo agobiabas demasiado - dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos? estoy agotada - dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa más en la mono del tio Jasper.

-¿Tú? - preguntaron mamá y la tia Rose al mismo tiempo - pero si tu nunca te cansas de las compras - le dijo la tia Rose.

-Es diferente cuando tienes que cargar con cosas para la escuela,no es divertido - dijo como si fuese lo mas obio del mudo.

-Esta bien bueno nos vamos - dijo papá sacando una lata oxidada de una de las bolsas - tocarla todos rapido - dijo a lo que todos obedecimos y otra vez ese sentimiento de sentirse aplastado y el golpe contra el suelo.

-¿Nunca te acostumbras a esto? - pregunte al aire y me fije que estaba en el jardín de casa y como papá , la tia Alice y el tio Emmett bajaban del cielocaminando tranquilamente.

-Si peo cuando lo usas bastante - dijo una sonriente Alice.

-Ok, ahora si no les importa me voy a la cama estoy agotada - dije mientras me dirigia a la casa - Buenas noches - dije agitando la mano y adentrandome en mi casa despues de este loco dia de compras.

_**CONTINUARA**_...

**OoOoOoOoO **

**Bueno que les parece es bastante largo ¿no? y un capi detras de otro es un recor ya...**

**Besos tipo Edward,**

**Miradas tipo Jasper,**

**Yabrazos tipo Emmett.**

**Bss de Paola-Crepusculera.**


	3. Carta Y Viaje

**Carta Y Viaje:**

**Rennemse PoV:**

Dormia en mi cama cuando empezo a arulular, era como si un buho se hubiese posado en mi ventana, cuando abri lentamente un ojo, y vi mi lechuza en la mesilla de noche, me acorde de lo de ayer, y de una frase mas especificamente...

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio..._

Me levante apresurada de la cama dirigiendome al escritorio, donde busque desesperadamente una hoja en blanco, era 27 de Julio, si sus juegos mentales no le fallan podria mandarla a tiempo, cuando al fin la encontro empezo a escribir...

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Yo Rennesme Carlie Cullen.

Acepto la plaza bacante, que se me ofrece,

comenzare el curso el primero de Septiembre,

con el resto de mis compañeros.

Un Sauldo cordial.

Rennesme Carlie Cullen.

A Minerva McGonagall  
Directora del colegio.

Delicadamente, doble la carta, y la meti en un sobre con el destinatario de esta y el retmitente, y lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos abri la jaula de Michi, la cual salto a mi brazo izquierdo esperando una orden...

-Muy bien, Michi quiero que le lleves esta carta a Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts, entendido - dije mientras le ponia la carta delante de la cara y la agarro con el pico, mientras me posaba al lado de la ventana abierta - Bien, vuela - dije mientras estiraba el brazo, para que esta saliera volando a su destino - No te tardes - dije mientras me fijaba como se alejaba.

**^^^^1 Mes Despues^^^^^**

-Rennesme ¿y no puedes dejarlo para el año que viene? - dijo mi madre mirando ceñuda su taza.

-¿Porqué lo dices mamá? - pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Es que si vas a esa escuela solo te vere en navidades, las vacaciones intermedias y en verano, no te vere nunca - dijo mirandome con la mirada de la tia Alice le habia enseñado.

-Mamá - dije mientras la abrazaba - os escribire cada dia, aunque sea para contaros que no he hecho nada en todo el dia - dije mietras reia.

-Si bueno, pues ya que lo dices no es mala opción - dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte para luego soltarme y darme un besito en la nariz - es un trato.

-Si mamá un trato - dije mientras ella volvia a su dessayuno.

-Bueno ya que habeís acabado con el dramatismo, Rennesme ya puedes ir haciendo las maletas por que mañana nos vamos en la noche asi que vamos - dijo la tia mientras involuntariamente me arrastraba literalmente por las escaleras.

-Vale haber en Londres hace frio asi que la ropa de invierno para las maletas - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mi - por cierto ¿y las maletas? - pregunto mirandome a lo que me alce de hombros. - mmmm, bueno llegados a este extremo, _Accio maletas, - _dijo cuando de repente mis maletas vinieron flotando hasta donde estaba mi tia - ves lo util que es la magia querida sobrinita- dijo guiñandome un ojo y saliendo disparada para mi armario, mientras que yo me dejaba caer en mi cama mirando como mi tia hacia ella sola mi maleta, de repente vi las bolsas del Callejón Diagon en el suelo de mi habitación y decidi que ya que no necesitaba mi ayuda cotillearia un poco los libros...

Despues de estar fascinandome con los libros magicos mi tia me dijo que era tarde y que tenia que bajar a comer, que ya tenia las maletas de la ropa listas, asi que baje y de paso le pregunte a papá sobre el asuntillo de por que nunca se me dijo que tenia una familia medio maga...

-Bueno nunca mostraste indicios de ser un ser magico, asi que esquivamos esa posibilidad, pero por lo visto Hogwarts no piensa lo mismo y si que tienes magia, ademas despues de lo de la tienda de varitas no hay ninguna duda - dijo mietras todos prestaban casi atención.

-¿Y por que no deberia ser un ser magico tu no eres brujo papá? - pregunte mienttras me metia un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-Ese es el caso cariño, tu padre si lo es, pero yo no - me dijo mamá.

-Veras cariño, un dia cuando estabamos de paseo por las tiendas muggle, que asi es como se llaman a los humanos y sus objetos, por capricho de tu tia, cuando de repente la vi, estaba sentada en el parque, con el pelo suelto leyendo un libro, sin saber muy bien como terminamos tomando un café en una cafeteria, era la chica mas hermosa que puede existir, al menos para mi - dijo mirando de reojo al tio Emmett que estaba a punto de interrumpir - no me di cuenta de que a su lado el tiempo pasaba volando, y la hermosa muchacha tuvo que retirarse a su hogar, no sin antes citarla al dia siguiente, con un sonrojo en las megillas la muchacha acepto el volverse a ver, y asi hasta que me decidi por dejar mi mudo magico para quedarme con tu madre hacerla mi esposa y formar una familia feliz - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Aww ¿y lo dejaste todo por mamá? - pregunte sabiendo ya la respueta.

-Si, y lo volveria a hacer, por que para mi ya no exitia nada más importante - me dijo agachandose hasta decirmelo a lo oido, a modo complice.

-Que bonito papá - dije volteando a mis tios - ¿y vosotros?

-Conoci una hermosa joven que me robo el corazón y no pude dejarla escapar - me conteasto el tio Emmett agarrando a mi tia Rose por la cintura atrallendolo hacia él.

-Yo conoci a tu tio en una discoteca muggle, y bueno nos conocimos llegamos a novios y aqui estamos casados - dijo mientras miraba de reojo con una sonrisa a mi tio.

-Es decir que soy mestiza, dije mirando a mi padre.

-¿Como sabes de eso? - pregunto metoendose un trozo de carne en la boca.

-Me e ojeado los libros del colegio - dije indifernte.

Despues de comer, subi a seguir con mis libros, y mi tia aterminar los detalles de mis maletas para que no me faltase de nada, cuando eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, un ruidito en la mesilla, me desbelo un poco, Michi estaba ansiosa por el viaje lopude notar esta más alterada, cogi el pañol y se lo coloque encima de su jaula.

- Descansa Michi mañana va a ser un dia muy largo - dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama y apagaba la luz.

**^^^^Seis de la tarde Aeropuerto de Seattel^^^^**

-Venga, vamos y no os separeis esto esta muy alborotado - dijo el abuelo Carlisle, el cual iba en cabeza.

-Vamos a llegar tarde - dije mietras que repetian por megafonia...

_Ultimo aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo 274 con destino a Londres, aborden por la puerta 5..._

- Llegamos - dijo con alivio mientras le entregaba los billetes a la azafata.

-Bien pueden pasar - dijo mientras le devolvia los billetes.

-Esta bien, vamos chicos - dijo mientras pasabamos por el pasillo que daba al avión.

-Pense que no ibamos a llegar - dije mietras suspiraba de alivio.

-Abriamos tomado el coche - dijo papá.

-¿Para ir a Londres? - pregunte levantando una cerja.

-Mi coche es diferente algun dia te lo eseño tranquila - dijo mientras me subia ne brazos para ir más deprisa.

-Si los tios no hubieran jugado a los medicos no abriamos llegado tarde - dije fulminandolos con la mirada.

-No fue culpa nuestra, es que el avión sale muy pronto - se escuso el tio Emmett.

-Ya - dije mietras papá me ponia en el suelo para caminar hacia nuestros asientos.

-Bien, te sentaras con mamá vale cariño - dijo papá dandome un beso en la frente y dirigiendose hacia su asiento, es su lugar aparecio mamá la cual ocupo el asiento de al lado, me aferre a ella y me recoste en su pecho cerrando los ojos para abrirlos en un nuevo en Londre, en mi nuevo mundo, en mi mundo magico...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tres capitulos seguidos no esta mal ¿no? son las 2 : 30 de la madrugada pero no podia dormir con un capi comenzado asi que aqui se lo dejo, pero a cambio quiero recibir reviews...xD, Buenas Noches Fanfiction.**

**Besos tipo Edward,**

**Miradas tipo Jasper,**

**Y abrazos tipo Emmett.**

**Bss de Paola-Crepusculera.**


	4. Anden 9 Y 34

**El Anden 9 Y 3/4:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

-Rennesme cielo, despierta ya hemos aterrizado - me dijo mamá mientras me balanceaba suavemente.

-Mmm, cinco minutos más - dije mientras me acomodaba un poco.

-Cielo, venga no te querras quedarte en el avión ¿verdad? - me dijo mi tia Rose.

En eso reaccione y me puse de pie de golpe, y me sali al pasillo.

-Venga no querreis quedaros en el avión ¿verdad? - dije mietras las veia todavia sentadas.

Se rieron un poco y fuimos saliendo del avión, y me dedique a mirar por todos lados para ver si me encontraba algo fuera de lo comun, personas con un pelo raro, con tunicas, o con varita en mano, no se algo...

-Cariño en el mundo muggle, no se muestran, tienen que mantener el secreto - dijo mietras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Entonces ¿a donde tenemos que ir? - le pregunte ansiosa.

-Primero tenemos que cojer un taxi, y dirigirnos a la estación de tren - dijo mientras a lo lejos veia al abuelo hablar con un conductor.

Despues de que consiguieran dos coches para dirigirnos a la estación de tren, e ir haciendo un poco de turismo por la ciudad, llegamos...

-Bien, vamos - me dijo papá mientras cogia un carrito para llevar mis maletas al igual que los demás para ir más rapido.

-Aqui es - dijo emocionado mientras nos parabamos enfrente de una pila de ladrillo.

-¿Aqui? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Si, ven subete - dijo mientras me señalaba delante suya que habia un saliente donde podia subirme.

-Vale, ¿preparaba? - dijo mientras se preparaba para dirigirsea la pared.

-No te propondras atravesar la pared ¿verdad? - dije mietras levantaba la mirada para recibir una sonrisa - papá pero eso es...

-Ya - dijo mientras cogia carrerilla.

-Papá - dije mietras cerraba los ojos muy fuerte.

Espere el golpe, espere y espere, pero el fuerte golpe no llego...

-Cariño ya esta, tampoco a sido para tanto ¿verdad? - pregunto mietras abria los ojos lentamente.

-Waw - dije mietras miraba a mi alrrededor.

-Bienvenida al anden 9 y 3/4 - dijo mi tio Emmett mientras parecia por el muro de piedra - no se por que montaste tanto drama - dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Desvie la mirada por orgullo, y vi un enorme tren color escarlata...

-Ese es el tren que te va a llevar al colegio - me dijo papá mientras arrastrava el carrito por el anden dirección al tren.

Mientras que papá se ocupo con los tios y el abuelo de las maletas, me quede con mamá, con mis tias y mi abuela mientras me contaban anedotas de cuando conocieron a los tios y les contarón sobre la magia y todo eso, cuando la tia Alice se callo de repente...

-Imposible - dijo al aire y se dirigio atraves de la multitud para pararse detras de una cabellera pelirroja y posar sus manos en sus ojos.

-¿Tia que haces? - pregunte mientras la persona la cual tapaba los ojos daba un respingo.

-Vale quien es el graciosillo...- dijo mietras se quitaba las manos de los ojos y se daba la vuelta quedandose pasmada - ¿Alice? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ginny querida no creo que haya cambiado tanto ¿o si? - pregunto mirandose para abajo.

-Alice eres tu, sigues siendo igual de tonta - dijo la tal Ginny mientras que se daban un abrazo.

-Es una amiga de tu tia - me dijo la abuela al oido - iban al mismo curso, hacia años que no se veian.

-Aaa - dije mientras asentia.

-¿Que haces aqui? espera no me digas, ee tienes un hijo y empieza Hogwarts - dijo mientras de reojo me miraba.

-No, no tengo ningun hijo, no tengo la pinta ¿no? - dijo mientras ponia cara de espanto, cuando se dio cuenta que me miraba - A te refieres a Rennesme, no creo que se parezca a mi pero bueno, es mi sobrina - dijo mientras me ponia delante suya y me pasaba un brazos por los hombros.

-Ahora que lo dices tiene mas parecido con Edward - dijo mientras se ponia a mi altura - hola hermosura, ¿como te llamas? - me pregunto a lo que baje un poco la mirada, con un leve rubor en las meguillas.

-Rennesme - dije en un murmullo medio alto, medio bajo.

-Es un nombre precioso, haber si adivino tienes once años ¿a que si? - pregunto con una sonrisa, a lo que asenti varisa veces - Yo tengo una hija de tu edad...

-Es verdad donde estan tus hijos, deben estar enormes - dijo la tia Alice interrumpiendola.

-Alice pasen los años, pase lo pase, ¿tu no cambias? - pregunto mirandola con ironia.

-No y ya deberias saber Ginnerva Weasley - dijo mientras la apuntaba con una delgado dedo indice.

-¡MAMÁ, mira a James! - grito una niña pelirroja de más o menos de mi edad.

-Lily, James !ya basta¡ - grito Ginny, mientras le daba en la cabeza a un chico moreno con ojos marrones ocuros.

-Aaa, mamá, pero si yo no e hecho nada - dijo mientras le ponia ojitos a Ginny.

-James que ya nos conocemos tus nadas - dijo mientras, le fulminaba con la mirada, y el chico se paso sus brazos por detras de la nuca.

-Eeh ¿qué haceis aqui? os hemos estado bucando - dijo el tio Jasper mientras se acercaban, a nosotras.

-Es que nos encontramos con una amiga - dijo mientras volteaba a donde se encontraba Ginny - ¡Ginny! - grito mientras señalaba a papá y al tio Emmett, a lo que Ginny la miro confundida para despues sonreir y vilver hacia nosotros, con su familia por lo visto, detras.

-¿Edward, Emmett? Harry mira quienes son - dijo mientras se dirigia hacia el hombre que estaba a su espalda - Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Como olvidarme - dijo mietras les dedicaba una sonrisa y se daban un apretón entre ellos - Cuanto tiempo muchachos - dijo mientras se ponian a charlar entre ellos igual que las chicas.

-Hola - dijo la tal Lily.

-Hola, Lily ¿no? - pregunte mientras estendia la mano - soy Rennesme - dije mientras ella me apretaba la mano con una sonrisa.

-Si, ¿eres la hija del amigo de mi papá? - pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Creo que si, oye ¿quién es James? - pregunte mientras fruncia el ceño un poco.

-Aaa es mi hermano mayor, tiene dos años ya en Hogwarts, ¡Y tú a que curso vas? - pregunto, de nuevo.

-Pues no se creo que a primero - dije no muy segura pero dado por mi edad y las primeras etapas de los libros asi lo e definido.

-Aaa, ¿qué edad tienes? - pregunto pensativa.

-Once ¿por qué?.

-AAA, entonces vamos a ir al mismo curso - dijo mientras me abrazaba, y daba saltos al mismo tiempo, me recordo a un monton a mi tia Alice.

-Pues mejor asi ya conocere a alguién - dije cuando dejo de dar saltos.

-Si es mejor, asi voy más tranquila - dijo mientras jugaba con las manos nerviosa.

Cuando de repente se escucho un silbido.

-Chicas vamos, no querreis perder el tren - grito el padre de Lily.

No dirigimos al tren, pero fuimos atrapadas por nuestras madres.

-Escribe todos los días, come todo lo que te sirvan y estudia mucho, diviertete y aprende todo lo que tengas que aprender y mucho más - decia mamá divagando.

-_Mamá, yo tambien te quiero pero no es motivo para que me dejes sin respirar_ - dijo Lily siendo asfixiada por su madre.

-Te quiero mamá - dije mietras la abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti cariño - dijo mientras apretaba solo un poquito más.

-Bella tiene que subir - dijo papá mientra le ponia una mano en el hombro.

Mamá me dejo libre por que uno tras otro fuerón despidiendose, hasta que me dejarón subir. Me diriji a un camarote vacio y saque la cabeza por la ventana, buscandolos, cuando el tren empezo a moverse, y de repente me entro nostalgia, cuando los vi, todos con una sonrisa, despidiendose con las manos y gritando palabras de animo.

-Te queremos - gritarón al unisono.

-Y yo - dije mientras veia, como se alejaban a gran velocidad.

Meti la cabeza en el camarote solitariamente, vacio, y me dedique solo a sacar mi libro y a distraerme un poco.

-Aqui estabas - dijo una enfurruñada Lily - pensaba que te habias quedado en tierra - dijo mientras se sentaba delante mia.

-¿Qué tal? - le pregunte para comenzar una conversación.

-Bueno, bien , aunque en el ultimo momento me puse nostalgica - dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Entonces no fui la unica - dije con una sonrisa y un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

Entonces no echamos a reir cuando alguien abrio la puerta.

-Lil, nos has dado un susto de muerte, pensamos que te habias acobardado en el ultimo momento - dijo un chico con el pelo desordenado color marron oscuro y unos ojos verdes claro, como esmeraldas, mientras soltaba una risita por la cara de irritada de Lily.

-Albus ¿por qué no te vas a incordiar a otro lado? - dijo mientras, se giraba hacia la ventana dandole la espalda.

-No se, supongo que es más divertido molestarte a ti hermanita - dijo mientras giro su rostro hacia mi percatandose por primera vez de mi presencia, yo a este chico lo he visto en algún lado pero ¿en donde?, entonces cuando nuestras miradas se conectarón me acorde.

-Tú - dije mientras fruncia levemente el ceño.

-Yo - dijo frunciendo también un poco el ceño.

- ¿Vosotros os conoceis? - djo Lily mientras miraba del uno al otro.

-En realidad apenas - dije mietras metia la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sacaba el frasquito rosa en forma de gota de lluvia - tú eres el que me lanzo esto en la libreria - dije mientras se lo mostraba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-Asi que te acuerdas de mi - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si me desconcerto bastante - dije mientras fruncia un poco la boca en una mueca rara.

-Bueno por aqui es como deccimos a una chica, _"enamorame" -_dijo mientras soltaba una risa - Bueno nos vemos luego hermanita, hasta luego bella señorita - dijo mientras me miraba.

Cerro la puerta y Lily se me quedo mirando con una ceja levantada.

-Vale, melo explicas - dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-No hay mucho que explicar - dije mientras levantaba los hombros y los dejaba caer.

-Rennesme - dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Vale - dije rendida a que se enfurruñara y le conte lo ocurrida hacia un mes.

-Wau, nunca me imagine que mi primera amiga en Hogwarts, seria el primer felchazo de mi hermano - dijo mientras se volvia a sentar delante de mi.

-No soy su primer "flechazo" - dije mietras hacia comillas en el aire.

-Bueno dejando el tema, ¿a que casa te gustaria ir? - dijo de repente.

-¿Casa? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Si, veras Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y en Hufflepuff - dijo mientras las contaba con los dedos.

-¿Y como sabes cual va a ser tu casa? - pregunte prestando más atención.

-Depende de tu personalidad - dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa - haber a los Griffindors se les define por su valentia, a esa casa van mis hermanos, Albus y James, y bueno a los Ravenclaws por su inteligencia, a los Hufflepuff por su lealtad y su trabajo, y a los Slytherin por su astucia y manipulación - dijo explicandolo como toda una experta.

-¿Como sabes todo eso? - preguntando con curiosidad.

-He estado soñando con ir a Hogwarts desde que tengo memoria - dijo mientras sonreia - ¿Tú no?

-Es que yo recien me entere que era bruja hace un mes - dije un poco avergonzada.

-En serio - dijo sorprendida - ¿y como es eso?¿tu padre no es brujo?

-Si pero mi madre es muggle - dije contandole la historia de mis padre y el porque de mi ignorancia por las artes magicas.

-Vaya es precioso - dijo mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente alguien abrio la puerta del camarote.

-¿Un dulce niñas? - pregunto una anciana, con pinta simpatica.

-Huy si deme una caja de esas gominolas - dije señalando una caja de con gominolas de varios colores.

-No, una caja de Grangeas no, no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas a la que saben te lo recomiendo, no la compres - me dijo Lily bagito, para que solo lo escuchara yo.

-Bueno mejor deme dos cajas de...¿ranas de chocolate? - dije mietras leia la caja - y dos varitas de regaliz, tres gomas de soplar y un Grageas Bertie Bonts.

-Bien son 13 sickles, 7 knuts - dijo la señora, menos mal que papá me habia enseñado el calculo de dinero magico.

-Tenga - dije mientras le tendia el dinero. y cogia las golosinas que me tendia en una bolsa de plastico.

-¿Te vas a comer todos eso tu sola? - me pregunto Lily asombrada.

-¿Quieres? - pregunte lanzandole la bolsa de chuches despues de cojer una varita de regaliz.

-Bueno ya que insistes - dijo cogiendo una goma de soplar.

-Hola chicas, Lily y tanta chucheria, a que invitas a tu hermanito que tanto te quiere - dijo Albus sentandose a su lado.

-No son mias - dijo mirandome, segida por la mirada suplicante de Albus.

-Sirvete - dije antes de darle una mordida a mi regaliz.

-Que buena - dijo antes de cojer una rana de chocolate.

Y lo menos que me esperaba al abrir la caja es que la rana pegara un salto, pero el la atrapo al vuelo y le arranco la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Umh, mira es la tarjeta de papá - dijo enseñandole una tarjetita a Lily, la cual rio.

-Le sacaron bastante bien - dijo mientras hacia una pompa con la goma.

-Mira mi padre sale en una tarjetita - dijo enseñandome la tarjeta coleccionable.

-¿Por qué? - pregunte mientras lo miraba.

-¿No se lo has contado? - le pregunto Albus a Lily.

-No y creo que no nos va a dar tiempo, ya hemos llegado - dijo mientras se ponia la tunica del colegio, la cual yo ya llevaba puesta.

-¿Preparada para entrar en un mundo magico? - me pregunto Albus guiñandome un con una sonrisa, la cual le correspondi.

-Bueno casanova venga ves a buscar a James, haber si se va a ir sin ti - dijo Lily mientras lo sacaba del camarote saliendo ella detras.

-Oye Lily ¿y las maletas? - le pregunte sacando la cabeza al pasillo.

-Las llevan mediante magia al colegio, tranquila vamos - dijo mientras volvia sobre sus pasos para agarrarme la mano y guiarme hasta fuera - Preparate por que este va a ser el mejor dia de tu vida, y no te atrevas a negarmelo - me dijo con una sonrisa, a cual le correspondi por el entusiasmo que nacia en mi interior

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno que tal? quiero reviews ehhee, jajajaja,dejen comentarios.**

**Besos tipo Edward,**

**Miradas tipo Jasper,**

**Y abrazos tipo Emmett.**

**Bss Paola-Crepusculera.**


	5. Casas Y Nuevas Amistades

**Casas Y Nuevas Amistades :**

**Rennesme PoV:**

Estabamos cruzando el lago cercano al colegio, en barcas, cuando estancamos delante de la puerta principal...

-Vaya - dijimos Lily y yo al mismo timepo lo que nos hizo gracia, y nos hizo reir.

-Venga vamos - dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia dentro del castillo.

De camino me solto, mientras ibamos ojeando cada detalle de todo lo que nos rodeaba, cuando de repente algo más raro de lo que esperara paso...

-Buenas tardes señoritas - a lo que pege un gritito, suficiente alto para que los de alrrededor me mirasen raro.

-Huy lo siento por haberla asustado, señorita - dijo un cuadro, de un señor mas o menos mayor.

-¡He chicas! - grito Albus con su hermano James al lado, a lo que segui a la carrera a Lily para reunirnos con ellos delante de una enorme puerta que daba a una enorme salón.

-Bueno ya veras pequeña serpiente, no va a ser para tanto - dijo James mirando con ojitos de broma muy carazterizados de mi tio Emmett.

-Que no vo a ser una serpiente - chillo Lily, a media voz para contrdecirles - Vamos Rennesme - dijo cojiendome de la mano, entrando en la enorme sala, colocandonos con alumnos de nuestra edad delante de cuatro mesas gigantescas.

-¿A qué se referia con pequeña serpiente? - le pregunte cuando se cruzo de brazos fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Veras, las serpientes es el animal carazteristico de Slytherin, al igual que el tejón para los de Hufflepuff, el aguila para los Ravenclaws, y el león para Griffindor, lo unico que quiere es picarme, diciendo que voy a ir a Slytherin - dijo mientras volvia a fulminar a su sonriente hermano.

-Aaa - fue lo unico que me dio tiempo para decir, puesto que una señora bastante mayor empezo a hablar.

-Bien como todos los años, recibimos a nuevos estudiante, y con cada nuevo estudiante debemos seguir un ritual - dijo apuntando elegantemete, a un taburete y a un sombrero viejo que estaba delante de ella - asi que niños, niñas cuando oigais vuestro nombre os situais en el taburete y yo os colocare el sombrero seleccionador, para que el os asigne vuestra respectiva casa casa - dijo mientras sacaba una lista de este.

-Bien, Ingrid Abbey - dijo entonces una chica, salio nerviosa a sentarse en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero.

-Bien, bien Ingrid, HUFFLEPUFF - grito el sombrero, ¿espera el sombrero?.

-¿Ese sombrero acaba de hablar? - le pregunte por lo bajinis a Lily.

-Si, es magico - me contesto en elmismo nivel de voz.

Fuerón pasando, los nombres hasta llegar a la L...

-Lily Potter - dijo la directora, mientras se giraba hacia Lily, la cual con unos nervios que se veian, se sento en el taburete, mientras la directora le colocaba el sombrero, el cual le resbalo por la frente tapandole un trozo de la cara.

-¿Otra Potter? mmm, haber, haber pequeña en que casa te puedo colocar - divagaba el sombrero, para cuando se decidio - bien, vas a la casa...

-¿Qué casa? - pregunto Lily ya de los nervios.

-GRIFFINDOR - grito el sombrero.

Lily intentando mantener la calma se levanto, fingiendo elegancia y se dedico a caminar hacia la alborotada mesa, aunque lo que le gustaria ahora mismo, era correr.

Y más nombres y más nombres para cuando me llamaron.

-Rennesme Cullen - dijo la directora girandose hacia mi, con unos cuantos nervios más que Lily me sente, apresuradamente en el taburete bajando la mirada, para cuando la directora me colocaba el sombrero, el cual se me resbalo hasta las cejas.

-Mmmm, que variedad de personalidades - dijo en voz alta - haber eres inteligente - dijo a lo que ladee un poco la cabeza, no es que me denominaran tonta - punto para Ravenclaw, eres leal y trabajadora, punto para Hufflepuff, pero tambien eres quisquillosa y astuta, un punto para Slytherin, y ante todo eres valiente y caballerosa, punto para Griffindor, ¿en que casa ponerte? - dijo mientras yo suplicaba por dentro, _Griffindor, Griffindor, porfa quiero ir con Lily y con Albus,_y en cuanto pense en eso se me subierón dos o tres tonos los colores - Mmm eso es interesante, con que quieres ir a Griffindor, por tu amiga y tu flechazo amoroso - dijo a media voz en la sala practicamente callada esperando la respuesta de mi casa.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema? - dije mietras a esos dos tonos se le sumaban cuatro y jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos - ¿Porfavor?

-Tranquila pequeña, espero que estes contenta con mi decisión - dijo mientras se quedaba callado unos segundos antes de gritar - GRIFFINDOR - y volver loca asi la mesa de los leones.

Con toda la tranquilidad que pude me quite el sombrero, y lo dejaba en taburete mientras me dirijia a la alborotada mesa, cuando vi que Lily me hacia señales, para que me juntara con ella.

-Estamos juntas, estamos juntas - empezamos a cantar mientras dabamos saltitos tontos, mientras nos reiamos, cuando terminamos de celebrarlo nos sentamos juntas delante de sus hermanos - ¿Y puedo preguntar a que vino eso del flechazo amoroso? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No - le dije mientras aprataba la mirada.

-Venga - djo con voz de fastidio.

-No - dije de nuevo.

-Venga - dijeron esta vez Albus y James con una soonrisa tentadora.

-No os han dicho alguna vez que os pareceis a dos viejas cotillas que toman té helado en un porche - dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca, y los chicos que estaban sentados a su lado se empezarón a reir, y molestarlos de buena gana.

-Me caes bien - dijo James, con una sonrisa que proclamaba venganza - A lo mejor no te lo han dicho pero yo suelo devolverlas todas y con mano dura - dijo mientras platos aparecian enfrente nuestra.

-Vaya - dije mientras veia aparecer todo tipo de comida en los platos.

-Magia pequeña - dijo Albus con una sonrisa de suficiencia, por lo de pequeña.

-Sere pequeña pero bien te deje en blanco abuelita - dije mientras los de alrrededor, soltaban un _Awww._

- No me suelo meter con las chicas asi que te libras - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se servia comida.

-Que honrrado abuelita - le solto James a Albus con una sonrisa.

-Ya dejale, la unica que se mete con él soy yo - dije meintras le tiraba un gisante, aterrizando este entre sus cejas, y sacandole una mueca de asombro.

-Que chica, me caes de vicio - dijo con una sonrisa -¿oye tienes novio? - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, y me sonreia.

A lo que no pude no pude dejar escapar una risita, sobre su casi oferta de pedirme para salir, mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras dejaba mi plato con mi cena en la mesa cuando se escucho un _auuuch_, dijo James, mirando mal a su hermano, el cual estaba con una sonrisa.

-A ya entiendo hermanito, tú la viste antes ¿no es eso? - dijo mietras se acercaba a el quedando asi sus narice a centimetro, mientras sentia los nervios de Albus, formando asi una sonrisa malefica.

-Rennesme, a que mi hermanito es guapisimo - dijo provocando que les duchara con jugo de calabaza, haciendo que James pusiera una mueca - y a que lo del flechazo amoroso es por que te gusta mi hermano - dijo mientras lo agarraba con su brazo por el cuello.

-James - dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

-No dire nada, si no es en presencia de mi abogado - dije mietras me cruzaba de brazos y sentia mis meguillas arder, es que negar que es guapo, no puedo, y se que si digo algo relacionado a eso empezare a tartamudear, y en resumen que me conozco.

-Estas, más roja que mi propio pelo Rennesme, ¿eso es un si? - dijo Lily mientras me sonreia, y yo la fulminaba con la mirada a lo que ella se rio y empezo a canturrear - Rennesme va a ser mi cuñada, Rennesme va a ser mi cuñada, Rennesme va a ser mi...- no pudo continuar por que tenia mis dos manos en la boca.

-Renefne, safa lag magnos e ahi - dijo intentando hablar, en vano intento.

-Solo si promentes por tu vida en el colegio, que no cantaras esa estupida cancioncilla. - dije fulminandola con la mirada, a lo que ella asintio y le saque las manos de la boca

-Cuñada - dijo mientras me volvia hacia ella dispuesta a atacar cuando se echo a reir cubrindose la cabeza - vale, vale lo dejo - dijo mientras reia.

-Mas te vale - dije mientras la fulminaba con la mirada de reojo.

-Deja de mirarme asi, tampoco es para tanto - dijo mientras se metia un bocado de pavo en la boca, y lo trago - ademas si sales con mi hermano podremos vernos en vacaciones - dijo levantando un dedo indice, y diciendolo como si fuera lo mas logico.

-Lily - le dije a modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué? - pregunto girandose hacia mi.

-Callate - le dije mientras volvia a mi cena.

-¿Es que me vas a decir que mi hemano no es guapo? miralo si tiene unos ojos preciosos - dijo mientras me cogia por los hombros y me arrastraba a su lado cogiendome la barbilla para mirar al frente, a su hermano más especificamente.

-Lily, dejalo ya - dije mientras le quitaba la mano de mi barbilla.

-Contesta un si o un no y lo dejo - dijo mientras me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Vale...-dije mientras paraba por molestarla, y notar que sus hermanos estaban incluso más atentos a mi respuesta - si lo admito, tu hermano es guapisimo ¿contentos? - dije mientras los miaba a los tres.

-De acuerso, ¿y te pidiera para salir que le dirias? - pregunto James, a lo que Albus le cogio por el cuello, mientras le decia que se callara.

-Ahi hermanito no seas asi, encima que te consigo novia para que no estes tan triste y timido y tu vas y me intentas axfisiar por ello - dijo James mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-James, callate y dejala en paz y eso tambien va por ti Lily - dijo mientras la miraba.

-Dejalo, dejalo, dejalo, pues bien que has sonreido cuando a dicho que si, ¿verdad? - dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa perfecta mientras los platos de la mesa desaparecian.

-Bien mientras vosotros discutis, yo me voy - dije mientras me levantaba.

-¿Y a dondé piensas ir? - dijo James - digo no conoces ninguna parte del castillo y supuestamente tenemos que irnos a nuestros cuartos o la sala común - dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo contrario al mio para encontrarnos al final de este - te acompaño a la sala común - dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Sala...Común? - pregunte mientras notaba como Lily y un Albus enfurruñado nos seguian.

-Hay tanto que tienes que aprender, querida Rennesme - dijo mientras cruzabamos un pasillo.

-¿Como por ejemplo? - pregunte mientras fruncia la boca y levanttaba un ceja.

-Como por ejemplo que estoy soltero - dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que rode los ojos.

-Podrias dejar de echarle los tejos, al menos mientras estemos delante - dijo Albus metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te molesta? - pregunto James como sabiendo la respuesta.

-Dejame en paz - dijo mientras nos deteniamos delante de un cuadro de una señora gorda.

-Buñuelos de platano - dijo James.

-¿Qué? - pregunte mientras fruncia el ceño mirandole, mientras el me sonreia de vuelta.

-Contrseña aceptada - dijo el cuadro - y bienvenidas pequeñas brujas.

-Mmm gracias - dije a la par de Lily.

Y entramos detras del cuadro subiendo unas escaleras, era acojedor, tenia una chimenea, sillones y unas mesas para estudiar o simplemente ponerse a charlar.

-Bien chicas esto es la sala común de los Griffindors, donde podemos estar sin que nos molesten, por hay se va a las habitaciones de chicas y por esa a la de los chicos - dijo mientras saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza a unos chicos que estaban sentados en el sofa - ¿que hay chicos?

-¿James ya con novia? que rapido - dijo uno.

-A que es preciosa - dijo mientras que yo le daba un codazo en el estomago, haciendo que se doblara y sacara el brazo del hombro e irme al cuarto de chicas.

-Ren ¿a donde vas? - dijo Lily mientras se cruzaba de brazos detras de la espalda.

-Tengo que ir a por Michi - dije mientras subia las escaleras, para entrar en mi habitacion asignada, para coger a mi lechucita junto con una pluma y una hoja en blanco, y bajar a la sala.

-Es preciosa - dijo Lily mientras le acariciaba debajo de la barbillaa haciendola ulular.

-Me toca cumplir con la unica regla que me pusierón, ecribir - dije mientras le dejaba a Lily mi lechuza para contarles a mis padres lo que me ha pasado hoy...

_Hola qué tal las cosas por casa, por aqui esta todo bien, adivinar a que casa me han asignado...Si Gryffindor, ¿ a cual fuiste tú papá? ¿y los tios?, seguro que tú a Ravenclaw eres muy listo, bueno me a tocado con Lily a quien tambien la han colocado en esa casa, y papá en ningun momento me dijiste que la comida y todo eso aparecia por arte de magia eso me a tomado por sorpresa, el viaje se me hizo muy corto todo el rato de charla con Lily, bueno espero vuestra proxima carta..._

_Psd: _

_Creo que tenias razón papá, esto me va a encantar._

_Bss de RCC ._

Doble la carta y la meti en un sobre, con todos los datos.

-Michi - dije mientras la ave salia volando del brazo de Lily al mio - Llevale esta carta a mamá y a papá - dije mietras abria la ventana - ¿Vale? vamos - dije estirando el brazo mientras la ave emprendia el vuelo.

-Eeh, Ren, mira te presento a unos familiares y amigos - dijo James desde el sofa, a lo que me levante y me diriji hacia donde estaban, colocandome detras del sofá - mira ella es mi prima Rose - dijo señalando a una chica con el pelo pelirrojo, con ojos marrones tierra.

-Hola - dije levantando un poco la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Ren - dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Y el es mi primo Hugo - dijo señalando a un chico de mi edad, tambien pelirojo, con ojos color tierra, con pecas.

-Hola - dije con el mismo movimiento.

-Hola - dijo sonrienso tambien.

-Y ellos son Scorpius, el mejor amigo de Al, Colin, Dave, Elliott, ella Priscila, Alexa, Cleo, Elissa, y por ultimo y no menos importante, ya conoces a Al, tu futuro marido - a lo ultimo le soltar un manporrazo en la cabeza.

-Hola - dije al aire.

-Hola - dijo Scorpius.

-Un placer - dijo Colin.

-Un honor - dijo Dave hacendo una reverencia exagerada con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Entantado - dijo Elliott, rodando los ojos a Dave.

-Un placer - dijo Priscila.

-un honor conocerte, Al no deja de hablar de ti - dijo Alexa con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que recibio un pisoton de Albus - Auuuu.

-Un placer - dijo Cleo.

-Encantada - dijo Elissa - para cualquier cosa dinos a nosotras, por que yo que tu no confiaria mucho en ellos - dijo mientras apuntaba a los chicos.

-Claro - dije mientras sonreia.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? - pregunto Colin.

-Once - conteste.

-Pues esta muy crecida para tu edad - dijo Dave quien tambien recibiio un pisoton, mientras yo me ponia colorada.

-Bueno a sido un placer, pero creo que me ire a descansar, buenas noches - dije mientras subia las escaleras.

-BUENAS NOCHES REN - dijeron todos a coro.

-Por cierto - dije mietras me giraba sobre mis talones - ¿Por qué Ren?

-Es que tu nombre es muy largo, asi que lo hemos abreviado a Ren - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Vale, me gusta - ddije mientras me daba otra vez la vuelta.

-Pues s ele ocurrio a Al - dijo a medio grito.

-Gracias Al - dije mientras me daba la vuelta para hacerle una reverencia, antes de subirme a mi habitación, tumbarme en la cama todavia con el uniforme y cerrar los ojos, para dejarme valancear en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Conociendo A Las Serpientes

Día De Pociones Y Conociendo A Las Serpintes:

Rennesme PoV:

Era temprano, era muy temprano, era demasiado temprano, ¿entonces por qué narices estoy levantada tan temprano?

-¿Por qué narices estoy levantada tan temprano? - le pregunte a una risueña Lily.

-Por que te recuerdo que toca clase de pociones a primera hora del día asi que tenemos que desayunar e ir a clase - dijo mientras nos adentrabamos en el comedor donde varios alumnos ya se encontraban, cuando de repente note una mirada punzante en la nuca.

En cuanto mire a mi alrrededor, vi que un chico, con el pelo negro y revuelto con ojos tambien negros, Slytherin por los colores de su tunica, que me miraba intensamente, a lo que desvie la mirada rapidamente mientras me sentaba al lado de Lily.

-¿Oye tu sabes quien es ese chico? - le pregunte a Lily mientras esta paraba de servirse un abundante desayuno.

-¿Quien? - pregunto, mientras segui mi mirada - la verdad es que no...

-Es Mateo Nott, es el hijo de un antiguo Slitherin, es mejor que no te acerques a el no como el resto de los Slytherins, es peor - dijo Dave mientras se metia un trozo de pastel de carne por la garganta.

-¿A qué curso va? - les pregunte.

-¿Ya vas a engañar a mi hermano?, es cierto que los chicos malos tienen su punto pero tan pronto, le partiras el corazón. - pregunto James mientras ponia un gracioso puchero.

-¿De que hablas? era mera curiosidad - pregunte mientras tomaba una cucharada de cereales, mientras me percataba de que Albus estaba usualmente callado - ¿Al te pasa algo? - le pregunte, a lo que dio un respingo y me sonrio un poco.

-No nada, es que estoy un poco dormido todavia - dijo mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

-Pues entonces no eres el unico y volviendo al tema, todavia me debo lo de esta mañana - dije meintras miraba con odio hacia Lily, quine puso cara de niña buena.

-No se de que me hablas - dijo meintras alejaba su plato vacio.

-¿Y no te suena nada algo como...la manera en la que me has despertado? - le medio grite.

-Aiss tampoco a sido para tanto - dijo meintras se cruzaba de brazos - preguntales a ellos les e hecho cosas peores - dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia Al y James.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? - pregunto Al.

-Bueno...

*****FlashBack*****

_-Ren venga levanta - dijo por enesima vez Lily._

_-Mamá es muy temprano un ratito más - dije mientras me acurrucaba contra la suave almohada._

_-Rennesme no soy tu madre - dijo mientras tiraba de las mantas en un intento inutil - muy bien tu lo has querido - dijo memientras escuchaba como atravesaba la habitación y cojia algo de su maleta..._

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

_-Aaaaaaah - grite meintras me caia de la cama._

_-Yo te avise - dijo Lily levantando los brazos como si la apuntaran con una pistola, que en esos momentos era mi mirada._

*****Fin De FlashBack*****

-Y eso es lo que paso, asi que no os extrañe nada verme tirada por cualquier rincon echando la siesta - dije meintras me levantaba junto a Lily.

-Te acostumbraras a la locura de Lily - dijo Albus con un sonrisa.

-Ya, o eso espero - dije meintras Lily imflaba sus meguillas.

-Venga vamos - dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba fuera del comedor.

-¿Y ahora qué? - pregunte mientras cruzabamos un pasillo.

-Ahora clase de pociones con los Slytherins - dijo mientras nos metiamos en una aula.

Cuando nos situamos con el resto de compañeros, que me miraban demasiado para mi gusto, entro el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, y sere vuestro profesor de pociones durante vuestra estancia en Hogwarts o al menos eso espero - dijo mientras soltaba una risa casi silenciosa - Bien para empezar en estos pequeños calderos se encuentras varias de las pociones más famosas del mundo magico ¿alguien podria nombrarme por lo menos tres de ellas? - _gracias papá por haberme echo tragar los libros durante todo el verano_ pense mientras levantaba la mano - Adelante señorita - dijo estendiendo el brazo para que avanzadara hacia la mesa con los calderos.

-Bueno para empezar esta la poción _Felix Felicis_, también conocida como suerte liquida, caracterizada por su particular color a oro liquido, esa poción proporciona una suerte sorprendente al sujeto, pero si da el caso de consumirlo en exceso el sujeto prodria adquirir demasiada confianza, mareo e incluso imprudencia - dije mientras miraba a los ojos del profesor, los cuales adquirierón un brillo peculiar - desues tenemos _Veritaserum _del latin veritas, que significa Verdad. Es uno de los sueros de la verdad más poderosos conocidos hasta la epoca aunque no es infalible, con tan solo tres gotas de esta sustancia, una persona revelaria sus más profundos secretos, y eso es lo que la hace tan peligrosa como la poción muertos en vida, que como mantengas un secreto lo suficientemente terrible te manda a la mismisima muerte, claro esta mediante unos procesos de _Oclumancia _opociones, se puede burlar esta poción - dije tambien mirando al profesor - y por ultimo tenemos _Amortentia _es una de las pociones de amor más poderosas, quien la beba pierde toda conexsion con la coerencia para centrarse solamente en el creador de la poción, se dice que tiene un olor distinto para cada persona, a mi por ejemplo me huele a pino humedo, a libro nuevo y a...¿vestuario? - _¿Vestuario? venga ya Rennesme_ - claro está, esta poción no produce un verdadero enamoramiento ni amor, si no solo una obsesión - dije mientras volvia a mi sitio.

-Muy bien señorita... - dijo mientras miraba en la lista - Cullen, espere ¿Cullen? - dijo revisando la lista - Es usted la señorita Cullen ¿verdad? - regunto mientras me miraba con sorpresa.

-Si, asi es señor - dije a media voz.

-Corrijame si me equivoco, pero ¿no sera por casualidad la hija de Edward Cullen, no es asi? - pregunto mientras se quitaba las gafas.

-Si es correcto señor - dije mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, a saber si mi padre se andaba a malas con este profesor.

-Ahora entiendo su increible intelecto, señorita - dijo meintras anotaba algo en la lista.

-Bien ahora nos colocaremos por parejas y prepararemos una poción _Doxycina _- dijo el profesor mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas - y para no haber diferencia de casas os colocareis un Gryffindor y Slytherin por pareja.

A lo que se escucho un _¿Qué?_ todavia no tengo muy claro por que se pelean tanto, somos tods iguales ¿no?.

-Perdona - dijo una voz a mi espalda, alo que me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con un chico con tez un poco broceada y cabellonegro con ojos marrones casi negros, Slytherin por los colores.

-¿Te importaria que formaramos pareja? - con una sonrisa.

-Claro ¿por qué no? - dije mientras nos movimos a una mesa con un caldero y unas cosas alrededor.

-Bien teneis todos los ingredientes a vuestra disposición pero teneis que segir el orden por el cual lo añadis, dado que no sale el mismo resultado - dijo mientras se dedicaba a pasearse por las mesas.

-Y bueno ¿como te llamas? - pregunto el chico.

-Rennesme, pero me llaman Ren - dije mientras buscaba en el indice la poción - ¿y tú?

-Cristopher, pero me llaman Cris - dijo mientras miraba unos botellines y yo encotraba la pagina de la poción.

-Bueno pues un placer conocerte Cris, haber aqui dice, _Doxycina, liquido negr, por lo general entregados por botellas de sprays, usado para destruir Doxies para que puedan eliminarse de manera segura. Los efectos duran mucho tiempo _- en cuanto termine de leer me fui a los ingredientes - huevos de doxie, de color negro brillante, añadir dos, bueno seran estos ¿no? - pregunte mostrandole una botellita con bolas negras brillantes.

-Si es ese, yo lo meto al caldero - dijo meintras sacaba dos huevos del frasquito.

-Bien ahora huevos de dragón, pueden ser de un dragon opaleye de las antipodas que son grisesy se confunden con fosiles, que deben ser estos - dije meintras cogia un frasco - y huevos de dragón chino, en polvo, que sera esto - dije cogiendo un frasco lleno de polvo - bien se le añade tres del dragón de las antipodas y dos cucharadas de polvo de huevo de dragón chino - dije meintras Cris segia las instrucciones añadiendo todo lo que le dictaba.

-Bien ¿algo más?

-Aqui dice que ahi que añadir una gota de sangre de dragón, un trozo de corazón de dragón e higado, y cuerno y garras en polvo.

-Bien, listo - dijo mientras echaba los ingredientes uno a uno.

-¡Qué no es asi, mira son dos no tres! - grito alguien, al otro lado del aula.

-¡Tú libro estara mal por que en el mio pone claramente tres huevos! - grito otro, o mejor dicho otra.

-¿qué pasa? - pregunte mientras me dirijia a la mesa de la cual provenian los gritos.

-¡A ver listilla de cuarta como te tengo que decir que son **dos**! - Grito Lily a una chica de pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¡A ver de que seas la hija del "gran salvador del mundo magico" no te da derecho a tener siempre razón! - le grito la chica, para netonces ya tenia a Cris detras mirando tambien la escena - Aunque claro teniendo en cuenta que gano de chiripa, no me extraña que te muestres tan creida - todo paso a camara lenta, Lily no respondio al insulto en su lugar se puso roja como un tomate, y fue como si viera el futuro, asi que me lance sobre ella para agararla de los brazos por la espalda para que no se lanzara hacia la Slytherin.

-¡Sueltame Ren le voy a reventar la cara a esa serpiente asquerosa! - grito mientras pataleaba y hacia maniobras para soltarse - Creida, con nariz de plastico, serpiente asquerosa, te vas a enterar, te voy a partir tu cara de cirujia...-y mientras Lily soltaba insltos por doquier y humo por las orejas, la otra chica la miro con puro odio, y para entonces Cris la tenia agrarrada de la misma forma que yo a Lily.

-Sophie, deja de montar una escenita ¿quieres? - dijo mientras, esta pataleaba.

-Cris dejame en paz le voy a partir la cara a esa maldita griffindor - dijo mientras fulminaba a Lily con la mirada.

-¿Perdona? - dijo mientras abria la boca - ahora si que recibes "barbie", vas a necesitar otra cirujia despues de...

-¡Ya basta! - grito el profesor, mientras se interponia entre las dos - no quiero más numeritos, quiero que terminen las y quien lo haga cada uno de las parejas recibiran, por mi cortesia una Suerte Liquida ¿les parece? - dijo mientras soltaba a Lily quien estaba más tranquila, al igual que Sophie quien tambien estaba libre.

-Bien ahora vuelvan a sus pociones señoritas y no más gritos.

-Si profesor - respondierón al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por controlarlas - nos dijo a nosotros.

-No hay de que - le respondi con una sonrisa.

-Si siempre y cuando no se haga un rio de sangre - dijo Cris mientras ponia sus brazos detras de la cabeza.

Despues de eso nos dirijimos a nuestra mesa para continuar con nuestra poción, hubo por lo menos cinco o seis peleas más, por la introducción de los ingredientes, la cantidad, y bueno...

...

-Esta es la mejor poción de todas - dijo el profesor mientras comprobaba nuestra poción - ademas creo que es casi la unica pareja que no se a peleado en toda la clase - dijo guiñandonos un ojo - bueno aqui tenemos al campeón...digo campeones, sus suertes liquidas - dijo mientras nos entregaba los frasquitos con la poción.

-Esto es por tu grata inteligencia - dijo Cris mientras se guardaba el frasquito con una sonrisa.

-Nada, tu eres el que lo a hecho tan bien como yo, yo solo dicte lo que habia que hechar - dije mientras recogia todo lo de la mesa.

-Bueno lo dejamos en que los dos lo hemos hecho bien - dijo ayudandome a colocar todo.

-Oye Cris ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - dije mientras colocaba los frasquitos en estanterias.

-La respuesta es no, no tengo novia - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No era eso - dije mientras los fulminaba con la mirada a lo que el se carcajeo - es sobre las casa - dije mientras limpiaba con un trapo la mesa.

-¿El qué? - dijo mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

-¿Por qué tanta furia entre Slytherins y Gryffindors? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en el taburete de al lado.

- Ah, pues viene de mucho antes de la guerra - dijo mientras se acomodaba - dicen que todos los que van a esa casa tienen como una relación común con el _Señor Oscuro _- dijo con una mueca de disgusto - y claro nosotros las serpientes por orgullo devolvemos la jugada, y claro un golpe tras otro pues digamos que se creo una rivalidad entre las dos casas - dijo mientras me miraba.

-A pero si en este año no conocemos a nadie, como va a existir una rivalidad entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, si ni siquiera nos conocemos, como con Lily y Sophie - dije como lo más común del mundo.

-A no es qué ellas se conocen de antes, y yo que tu no me meteria en medio cuando se esten por matar - dijo con una suave risa.

-¿Y de donde se conocen? - dije mientras sonreia.

-Pues cuando las dos iban por el Callejón Diagon, y bueno digamos que se encrapricharón del mismo objeto, un yoyo magico que cambiaba de color, y digamos que desde ese hecho no se llevan muy bien las dos - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Ah pues por qué estaba alli, tuve que separar a mi hermana de tú amiga y sacarla de la tienda a rastras - dijo carcajeandose.

-¿Ah que Sophie es tu hermana? - más que afirmarlo se lo pregunte.

-Si aunque no se nos note para nada, somos muy diferentes - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Cris vamonos YA! - grito Sophie desde la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! - le devolvio el grito el en respuesta - lo siento debo irme a mi proxima clase.

-No no importa si yo tambien...

-!Ren vamonos YA¡ - GRITO Lily tambien desde la puerta.

-Ya voy Lil, ya voy - dije mientras nos encaminabamos a la puerta.

Para cuando llegamos las dos sin querer intentaron salir por la puerta al mismo tiempo, para cuando se dierón cuenta se fulminarón con la mirada.

-Vamos Lil tenemos que irnos - dije mientras la cogia por los hombros y la sacaba de clase.

-Nos Vemos Rennesme - dijo Cris despidiendose con la mano.

-Si, nos vemos - dijo despidiendome de la misma forma, recibiendo una mirada que ardi de parte de Lily.

-Adios chicas - dijo el de vuelta recibiendo un golpe en su hombro de parte de su hermana.

-¿Qué? - le pregunte a Lily, cuando cruzamos el pasillo.

-Traidora - dijo a palo seco.

-!¿Qué?¡...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola mis lectoras, que no se si son pocas o un numero recomendable , siento por l atardanza, bueno gracias a brenda y btvs22 por sus comentarios de verdad significan mucho para mi por saber que alguien le esto que pasa por mi loca cabeza, bueno dejenme comentarios plis sean criticas o felicitaciones me da igual, pero eso si comentenme.**

**Besos Tipo Edward,**

**Miradas Tipo Jasper,**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**Bss Paola-Crepusculera.**

**Por cierto los personajes no son mios si no de sus escritoras a quien tods queremos Stephenie Meyer y J. K. Rowling, CREO QUE NO ESTA DE MÁS DECIR QUE OS QUEREMOS Y ADMIRAMOS AL MENOS YO, JAJAJA  
**


	7. Salida A Un Mundo Desconocido

**Salida A Un Mundo Desconocido:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

-En resumen que tú casi te matas con la niña esa y tú...-dijo Albus mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Yo nada, me he llevado bien con Cris - dije mientras pasaba una hoja de mi libro.

-Traidora - dijo Lily cabezonamente.

-Sabes todavia no se por que me dices eso - le dije mientras la miraba.

-Por que te llevas bien con ellos - dijo mientras fruncia la boca.

-Yo solo me llevo bien con Cris - dije por enesima vez en el mismo dia.

-¿Y desde cuando es Cris? - dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Desde que se presento - dije devolviendole la mirada.

Desde que entramos en la Sala Común, y nos encontramos con los chicos, se fue directita a declarar en mi contra diciendo que me junto con Cris, si tan solo me he juntado con el en clase de pociones, y nos saludamos en los pasillos, tampoco es que se diga que somos amigos intimos.

-No, no a ellos se refiere por serpientes o mellizos malvados - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lily se puede saber que tienes contra ellos? - le pregunte levantando la mirada de mi libro.

-Es que esa cria quejica y de plastico, es una...ahiis - grito mientras se mordia el puño para no empezar a gritar.

-Lily, lo de el yoyo paso hace seis años...

-Es que no es solo eso, simepre me la encontraba, en el Callejón Diagon, en las tiendas de chucerias, las de jugetes, en los restaurantes, en los parques, siempre estaba ahi, siempre dando el espectaculo con un berrinche, es simplemente que me arruino la infancia - dijo mientras hacia un puchero - esa niña malcriada, es una muñequita barbie que no se le puede decir que _no_, me arranca los instintos primitivos de arrancarle la cara de plastico que tiene.

-Eh Lily sin tantos humos que son mis primos - dijo Scorpius.

-Y encima eso, dime que no los vas a traer con nosotros porfavor - dijo Lily mientras se ponia de rodillas y juntaba las manos con una cara de suplica total.

-Depende, tendras que lavarme toda la ropa de Quidditch..

-Hecho, yo que pensaba que me ibas a pedir que te hiciera de exclava, pero vale te lavare la ropa - dijo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa mientras a Scorpius se le dejaba la cara en blanco durante unos segundos.

-No espera quiero cambiar.

-No ya has hecho trato ya no vale - dijo Lily mientras se pasazba los brazos por detras de la cabeza.

-¿Oye y de quien son hijos tus primos esos? - le pregunto Dave mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues de mis tios Blasie y Pansy - dijo mientras volvia a su pergamino enfurruñado.

-A ya la verdad es que deberia habermelo imaginado, la verdad es que tu prima se le parece - dijo Dave pensativo.

-¿Y eso del Quiticht, que es? - pregunte mientras colocaba un maraca paginas en el libro antes de cerrarlo.

-Pues un juego, deporte y por cierto se llama Quidditch - dijo Scorpius como intentando no reirse.

-¿Y como se juega? - pregunte.

-Pues se juega en escobas, se basa en la pelea de dos equipos, consta de siete jugadores, un guardian, dos golpeadores, tres cazadores y un buscador, se basa en marcar puntos en los aros del equipo contrario, el juego termina cuando el buscador consige atrapar la snitch - dijo Albus mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Es decir que es como el futbol - dije mientras me echaba para atras en el sillón.

-¿Futbol? - preguntarón todos a la vez.

-Claro, el futbol europeo - dije mientras los miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué? - preguntarón de nuevo a la vez.

-¿No sabeis qué es el futbol? - dije mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante.

-No - contestarón de nuevo a la vez.

-¿El famoso juego de la pelota? - preunte mientras negaban con la cabeza - ¿No os suena nada lo de portero, delanteros, defensas...?

-Para nada - dijerón otra vez a la vez.

-Vale esto ya es suficiente - dije mientras me levantaba.

-¿A dondé vas? - pregunto Al.

-A por mi bolso y unas monedas - dije mientras subia las escaleras camino a mi habitación.

¿Como es posible que no sepan nada del futbol? es casi ridiculo, pero claro yo tampoco es que lo sepa todo del Quidditch.

-Vale hoy vamos a hacer un tour por la gran ciudad de Londres, siganme y despegaremos en seguida - dije haciendo el tonto siendo seguida por todos - vale haber si no me equivoco estos son polvos flu ¿no? -dije estendiendoles un puñado de polvo.

-Si asi es mi capitana - dijo James haciendo un saludo militar.

-Deja de hacer el tonto - dije mientras le aventaba un puñado de polvo.

-¿Ya has hecho esto antes? - dijo Colin con una sonrisa.

-Que seas tres años mayor no significa que sepas mas que yo - dije mientras me adentraba en la chimenea - recordar Hyde Park - dije levantando la mano.

-Si tranquila - dijeron todos.

-¡Hyde Park! - grite antes de tirar los polvos al suelo.

Odio esta sensaciónde encojer y agrandar tan visible, es algo molesta,fue lo ultimo que pense antes de caer al cesped.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a esto, dije mientras me sentaba en el cesped para cuando escuche un _Pufm_.

-¿Por que no habra un aterrizaje más suave? - dijo Al tirado en el suelo.

-Por que les gusta hacernos sufrir dije mientras me ponia de pie.

Sera eso - dije levantandose y sacudiendose la hierva de la ropa - lo hiciste bien.

-¿El qué? - pregunte mientras me sacudia la chaqueta.

-El trasladarte, lo hiciste bien, no te equivocaste - dijo sonriendo.

-Ya bueno lo use un par de veces conn mi padre asi que algo se me quedo...

_Pumf, Pumf, Pumf,Pumf, Pumf, Pumf, Pumf, Pumf, Pumf, Pumf, Pumf.._

-Ahis_,_ odio esto - dijo Elissa mientras James le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Aterrizaje forzoso genial - dijo Lily mientras que Scorpius le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Scorpius más te vale tener las manos bien guardadas - dijo James mientras que Elissa le pegaba un manporro.

-Callate idiota - dijo soltando a Lily de golpe haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se callera de culo, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada - Ahh ¿lo siento? - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ayudame y calla - dijo Lily estendiendo la mano.

-Vaaalee, ¿bien estamos todos entonces? - pregunte mientras nos reuniamos todos.

-Si - contestarón al unisono.

-¿Bien entonces preparados para hacer un tour por la ciudad? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! - gritarón todos levantando el puño.

-Vale vamos - dije mientras caminabamos por el parque.

-¿Oye y eso? - pregunto Priscila señalando las fuentes.

-Genial - dije antes de cojerla de la mano y hechar a correr.

-He esperar - grito Lily antes de echar a correr con las demas.

Cuando llegamos a las fuentes se quedarón de piedra, no me extraña yo me quede igual la primera vez.

-Vamos aya - dije mientras me subia al bordillo.

-Ren te vas a caer - dijo Rose mirandome preocupada.

-Tranqui lo he hecho antes - dije mientras recorria el bordillo agilmente.

-En serio baja de ahi - dijo Elissa divertida.

-¿Ren qu ehaces? - pregunto Dave a la espalda lo que me asusto y perdi el equilibrio.

-No - dije.

-Tarde - dijo Lily mientras me caia en la fuente.

-Ahis, genial, ¿contento Dave? - dije mintras que todos se reian.

-La verdad es que si - dijo mientras reia.

-Te avisamos - dijerón todas las chicas a la vez.

-Vale lo admito soy una cabezona - dije mientras me ehcaba a reir.

-Venga levanta - dijo Al mientras me estendia una mano.

-Vaale - dije con una sonrisa mientras cogia su mano - Mala idea - dije mientras le jalaba a la fuente.

-Esa a si do buena - dijo James mientras se echaban a reir otra vez.

-Eres peor que Lily - dijo Al mientras se echaba el pelo para atras,_ dios mio que..que...a diantres sexy si esa es la palabra sexy, dios Rennesme_, dije regañandome yo misma.

-Me tomare eso como un insulto - dije antes de hecharme a reir.

-¿Qué esta fresquita el agua? - pregunto James asomandose a la funte, a lo que Al y yo nos miramos y sonreimos de lado antes de avalanzarnos hacia James para tambien arrojarlo al agua.

-Dinoslo tú James ¿esta fresquita? - pregunte meintras me ponia de pie.

-Si te digo la verdad es que si - dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para no resbalarse.

-¡Eh vosotros salir de la fuente! - grito alguien, para cuando me gire y vi a dos guardias.

-Oh, oh ¡a correr! - grite mientras saltaba fuera de la fuente.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Albus.

-Solo corre - dije mientras le cogia de la mano y echaba correr, con todos detras, y yo partiendome la caja en el camino.

-Ren¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Al.

-Solo te digo que como nos pillen estamos perdidos - dije mientras el se ponia al frente tirando de mi.

-Entonces vamos a esquivarlos - dijo saltando un banco atravesando la plaza central del parque.

-Wuau - dijo Lily mientras daba una vuelta sobre sus pies antes de que Scorpius la agarrara y la obligara a correr.

-¡Deteneos! - gritarón los guardias.

Para entonces vi una verja rota que daba a la acera de una calle.

-Por aqui - dije mientras cogia la muñeca de Albus para guiarle.

-Pero la puerta estaba ahi - dijo mientras corria.

-Ya pero este es un atajo y nos viene de perlas para darles esquinazo - dije mientras miraba para atras y le guiñaba un ojo.

Pasamos la verja y hechamos a correr y cruzar la carretera.

-HE MÁS CUIDADO NIÑOS - nos grito un conductor.

-Lo siento - dije mientras me paraba en seco y levantaba la mano sobre la cejas en plan de disculparme y volver a echar a correr.

Corrimos hasta la calle principal donde nos sentamos en un banco en la orilla de la calle, sofocada de correr.

-En mi vida habia corrido tanto - dijo Albus mientras se apollaba en sus manos.

-Ya yo tampoco - dije mientras me echaba a reir antes de que aparecieran los demás.

-Muy bonito me encanto la ciudad, ¿pero es costumbre verla tan deprisa? - dijo Lily ientras se apoyaba en Scorpius mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-No la verdad es que es la primera vez que la e visto asi - dije con una sonrisa.

-Vale pues creo que e tenido suficiente - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta - Aaaaa - grito de repente.

-¡¿Qué? - gritamos a la vez.

-¡Chocolate! - dijo señalando una tienda de chucherias - Vamos Ren vamos un ratito chiquitito porfis, porfis - decia mientras me tiraba del brazo como una niña pequeña.

-Venga vamos - dije con una gran sonrisa mientras nos ibamos a medio carrera.

-Aish, la tienda es de chocolate - dijo cuando entramos.

-Jaja, no pequeña pero casi - dijo un anciano que salia de la trastienda.

-Hola tiene ¿ranas de chocolate? - pregunto de repente.

-Eh no pequeña - dijo el H0ombre apoyandose en la vitrina del mostrador.

-Mmm, ¿y calderos de chocolate? - pregunto de nuevo.

-No lo siento - dijo el anciano.

-Pero si son las chuches mag... - decia mientras le tapaba la boca.

-Lo siento es que mi prima es de otro pais y bueno ahi diferentes chucherias - dije mientras me reia nerviosa - Lily lo que ahi a la vista es lo que hay - dije antes de soltarla.

-Vaaale - dijo mientras cojia una bolsita de plastico.

_Riing_

-¿He chicas os falta mucho? - dijo Alexa entrando en la tienda.

-No, ya esta - dijo mientras mostraba la bolsita llena hasta arriba.

-Te vas a poner mala - afirmo Alexa viendo la bolsa asombrada.

-Exactamente - dije concordando con Alexa.

-Baa, yo soy de hierro - dijo mientras le daba la bolsita al señor.

**_10 MINUTOS DESPUES  
_**

-Aish, mi tripita - dijo Lily mientras que Priscila le acariciaba la tripa despues de zamparse todo ese chocolate.

-Te lo dijimos - soltamos Alexa y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo quedarme con ella hasta que se le pase - dijo Priscila.

-Aqui tengo el antiacido - dijo Colin trayendo el bote.

-Qué asco creo que voy a potar - dijo Lily minetras echaba la cabeza para atras del baco.

-Ihus - dijmos Al, Dave, Elissa y yo.

-Podemos encontrarnos luego, si eso - dijo Scorpius mirando a Lily preocupado.

-No me mires asi - dijo señalandole - tu me obligaste.

-¡¿Qué? - dijo.

-Me retaste y sabes que del retarme no sale nada bueno - dijo mientras tomaba el vaso de plastico que le tendia Priscila.

-Gracias - dijo con una vocecilla aguda que me causo risa.

-Tomate el antiacido, con suerte con esto...- dijo mientras le echaba algo al agua antes de echar la pastillita - hace efecto más rapido - dijo teniendole lel vaso.

-Gracias Pris - dijo antes de tomarla.

-Argg, que asco, que es esto - dijo mientras alejaba el vaso lo más posibloe.

-Es una poción que cura el dolor de estomago asi que tomatelo - dijo mientras que le acercaba el vaso.

-Vale - acepto a regañadientes - pero si muero por intoxicación quiero que la pegeis una leche de mi parte.

-Claro - le contestamos antes de que se tapara la nariz y se lo bebiera todo de golpe.

-Vale creo que ahora estoy mejor - dijo mientras arugaba el vaso - bien podemos irnos.

-¿A dondé si se puede saber? - le pregunte cruzandome de brazos.

-Alli - dijo señalando el poster de la feria.

-Guay - dijo James.

-Si vamos - dijo Alexa.

-Ok - dije mientras tomaba nota de la calle - Vamos - dije mientras avanzaba por la calle.

_**Media Hora Más Tarde**_

-Como mola - dijo Priscila minetras nos adetrabamos en la feria - mira cuantas luces.

-No es como en un mundo magico se tratara pero sirve - dijo Dave mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Rose, quien debo decir no se quejo.

-Y si nos separamos por parejas - dijo Colin.

-Bien yo con Elissa - dijo James.

-Rose - dijo Dave.

-Cloe - dijo Hugo.

-Priscila - dijo Colin.

-Lily - dijo Scorpius.

Despues lo unico que recuerdo es que arrastrarón a las chicas por lados diferentes, dejandome sola con Albus.

-Buno creo que tenemos que ir juntos.

-Si te molesta podemos ir por nuestro lado sie eso...

-No tranquila, si igual te iba a elegir a ti - dijo colocando los brazos detras de la cabeza y andando por la callejuela principal - ¿no vienes? - preunto dandose la vuelta.

-A claro - dije avanzando a su lado.

-Bueno ¿en que te apetece montar? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**OoOoOoOoOOo**

**¿Bueno que tal? ¿os a gustado? Si es asi dejar reviews para que me entere...**

**Por cierto e añadido a otra chica por que si no las parejas no me cuadran ya lo cambie en el capitulo 5, es que no me gusta dejar a probre Hugo solito me da no se que bueno dejar reviews.**

**Besos Tipo Edward**

**Miradas Tipo Jasper**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**Bss de Paola-Crepusculera  
**


	8. Feria Y Un Descuido Bastante Grande

**Feria Y Un Descuido Muy Grande:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

_-Bueno ¿en que te apetece montar? - pregunto con una sonrisa._

-Pues no se -dije mientras pasabamos por las callejuelas de la feria.

-A mi me da igual, asi que decide tú - dijo cuando estaba mirando una atracción llamada _Tornado._

-Pues entonces en esta - dije con una sonrisa antes de correr a la cola, donde había una bastante larga, en cuanto llege vi a un grupo de chicos los cuales me mirarón con algo de interes, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos.

-Oye bonita puedes pasar, quedan dos asientos libres - dijo uno de ellos - si quieres me subo contigo para que no tengas miedo - dijo con una sonrisa sujerente.

-Mmm vaale, pero estoy acompañada gracias - decia mientras pasaba por delante suya con Albus del brazo.

-Es increible lo que puedes hacer con tu cara bonita - dijo Albus mientras nos sentabamos en los puestos libres, los cuales estaban juntos.

-¿Tengo una cara bonita? - pregunte con una sonrisa inocente.

-Pues...mmm..la verdad... - tartamudeo mientras notaba como se ponia colorado.

-Que mono, jajaja - dije mientras la atracción empezaba a funcionar.

-Si bueno - murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Todo lo que duro la atracción la gente de alrrededor chillaba por doquier, no lo entendia no daba nada de vertigo miedo u otra cosa.

-A sido un rollo, no da ni vertigo - dije minetras bajabamos.

-¿Que a sido un rollo?y a que denominas tu una aventura cara bonita? - dijo mientras sonreia divertido.

-Pues la _Lanzadera_ o...¡Eso! - dije señalndo el _Barco Vikingo_ - vamos ahi porfa, me encanta es mi favorita - dije mientras le ponia ojitos.

-Vale - dijo con una sonrisa - Pero vamos antes de que empiece.

-Ok - dije meintras le cogia de la mano y volver a correr por decima vez en el dia, _de fijo que adelgazo más que cuando me paso en ayunas cuando papá cocina _pense mientras comprabamos los pasajes para la atracción.

-A la jaulas - dije meintras subia de un brinco y entrando en una jaula vacia y cerrarla despues de que el entrara.

-No se si esto me va a gustar - dijo por lo bajinis cuando la atracción empez a funcionar.

-Cuando estemos arriba tienes que saltar - le dije mientras me agarraba a los barrotes.

-¿Estas segura? - pregunto haciendo una mueca en los labios.

-Si, por eso es mi favorita - dije meintras el barco tomaba altura - ahora - le dije mientras pegaba un pequeño brinco para mantenerme en el aire por un momento.

-Rennesme no creo que sea seguro mejor estate quieta - dijo preocupado.

-Esto lo eh hecho un millón de veces - dije meintras inflaba las meguillas y fruncia el ceño.

-Como lo de la fuente me equivoco - dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eso fue por que Dave me asusto, no lo vi venir - dije mientras pegaba un brico - Auch - dije despues de golperme la cabeza con el techo.

-Te lo dije - dijo mientras intentaba acercarse.

-Tranquilo estoy bien - dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza, pero lo que no vi venir fue que el barco fue en sentido contrario haciendome caer hacia delante al igual que a Albus, quien se estampo contra la verja, callendo yo sobre el, haciendo chocar nuestras cabeza, y especificando más nuestras bocas.

Estuvimos asi durante unos segundo o minutos, no lo se, desperte cuando el chirrido del barco contra la base, marcaba el final del trayecto, haciendome reaccionar, y separarme rapidamente de él.

- - dije lo más deprisa que pude mientras notaba como los colores subian por mis meguillas.

-No te e entendido nada - dijo soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que lo siento fue sin querer el barco fue en sentido contrario y me avalance hacia delante, sin querer de verdad - dije más despacio.

-No tranquila no a sido nada - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? - dije intentando suavizar la escena.

-Si claro - dijo mientras bajabamos.

Despues de eso caminamos en silencio hacia la tipica calle de la comida que ahi siempre en las ferias, mirando haber que comer, más bien decidiendo yo que comer por que Albus no reconocia nada, de lo que habia en las cartas. Cuando me decidi por unos perritos calientes y unas palomitas dulces.

-¿Y esto en verdad se come asi como asi? - pregunto mientras me veia meterle un bocado a mi perrito.

-Claro en eso esta la gracia - dije mientras nos sentabamos en un banco algo alejado de la multitud y el ruido - pruebalo - dije con una sonrisa.

Con algo de miedo le metio un rapido bocado cerrando los ojos algo fuerte.

-¿Y qué tal? - le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

-Efta buenifimo - dijo con la boca llena.

-Traga antes de hablar - dije entre risas.

-Lo siento - dijo despues de tragar - Oye lo que paso antes...

-No tranquilo fue un accidente, no significa nada - dije algo confusa al ver su rostro algo triste - ¿no?

-No claro - dijo mientras yo le metia otro bocado al perrito, mientras Al se reia.

-Tienes keptchup en el labio - dijo mientras estendia la mano y me limpiaba la boca con un dedo antes de comerse la salsa.

-Gra-gracias - dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-Eeh, tortolos - grito Lily mientras venia hacia nosotros arrastrando a un agotado Scorpius del brazo.

-Hola Lily - dije meintras le ofrecia palomitas.

-Gracias - dijo mientras metia la mano en el paquete.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso? - pregunte señalando el bulto que llevaba en su brazo.

-Aah, pues...un pandita - dijo mostrandome un panda de peluche - a que es mono, Scor me lo a ganado en los dados - dijo de lo más alegres.

-Lily , por alguna casualidad ¿no serian dardos? - pregunte dudando que regalaran ese tipo de cosas en los dados.

-Si, eso dardos - dijo chasqueando los dedos - Scor es un acha en los dardos, lo gano a la primera - dijo haciendo volar al osito minetras daba vueltas.

-Esta muy contenta con el osito - dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba a mi lado mientras miraba a Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Es cosa mia o miras a Lily con un brillito en los ojos? - le pregunte bajito para que solo lo escuchara él.

-¡¿Qué? - pregunto mientras pegaba un salto para ponerse en pie - no se de que diantres me hablas, niña canija y enana por que no te metes en tus asuntitos de cria...

-Vale, vale, era solo cosa mia mensaje captado - dije meintras levantava las manos para calmarle.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Lily mientras miraba en mi dirección y en la de Scorpius, quien me miraba a mi cuando le dedique una sonrisa.

-Nada Lil, nada - dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sabes que soy de fiar, ¿no? - le dije mientras le sonreia.

-Depende - dijo frunciendo la boca.

-Tranqui no le digo nada, pero solo te digo una cosa - dije mientras me acercaba a el para que quedase entre nosotros - cuante se lo digas antes podras disfrutar de lo que eso conyeva - le dije en un susurro.

-Pero a que te ref...

-Ya lo entenderas - dije meintras cojia del codo a una confusa Lily - Lily vamonos a las atracciones - dije meintras le sonreia.

-Si me faltan muchas por montar solo me e montado en el _Tornado_ que no da ni pizca de minedo y en el_ B_ saltar y te pones a flotar...

-Ya esa es muy buena, pero ya monte y...

-¿Y que tal? - pregunto de repente.

Inconscientemente, mire hacia Albus quien estaba con Scorpius detrass nuestra.

-Pues bien, es una de mis favoritas, oye vamos a esa alta que da vueltas, la _Carcel _ - dije señaladando una bastante grande.

-Si venga vamos - dijo mientras me cogia por la muñeca y hechaba a correr.

-Eeh esperarnos - grito Albus mientras echaban a correr detras nuestra.

Como nunca crei atravesamos la gente en un pis pas, de un momento a otro ya estabamos en la caja para comprar los pases.

-Por que narices tenemos que correr de un lado para otro, ¿no podemos andar como las personas normales? - pregunto Scorpius mientras se colocaban detras nuestras.

-Toma - dijo Lily con una sonrisa entrgandole la entrada.

-Gracias - dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno vamos a hacer cola - dijo Lily mientras arrastraba a Scorpius mientras se quejaba de volver a correr.

-¿Vamos? - pregunto Al colocando los brazos detras de la cabeza.

-Claro - dije con una sonrisa - Oye a tu hermana no le sineta bien comer chocolate ¿verdad? - pregunte mientras caminabamos.

-La verdad es que no, se pone muy pesada - dijo preocupado.

-¿Más de lo normal? - dije haciendome la dramatica.

-Jajaja, si asi es ella - dijo mientras nos parabamos en la fila detras de Lil y Scor.

-Oye Ren, nos ponemos tú y yo juntas y Scor y Al, se ponen juntos ¿ok? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro - dije asintiendo.

-Siguientes - dijo el que movia la atracción.

-Bien nos toca - dijo Lily, saltando literalmente las escaleras de tres en tres.

-Te vas a acabar haciendo daño - le grite mientras la seguia con el mismo ritmo.

-Pues si ella se hace daño tu vas detras - dijo Scor con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se te paso la mala uva? - le pregunte con una media sonrisa.

-Ya veremos, si eso luego habalmos de eso - dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Vamos Ren - dijo Lily desde la ultima jaula de la izquierda.

-Ya voy - dije caminando con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

-¿De que tienes que hablar con Scor? - pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la reja.

-De nada, nada - dije negando con la cabeza.

Cuando abrierón la puerta de la jaula, entrando acto seguido los dos chicos.

-¿Perdonar no quedamos que nosotras por un lado y vosotros por otro? - dijo Lily medio confusa medio fastidiada.

-No sabia que me quisieras tanto hermanita - dijo Al, levantando una ceja.

-Nos mandarón para aqui para hacer peso - dijo Scor.

-Claro es que estamos hechas unas figurinas - dijo Lily guiñandome un ojo, lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

De repente la jaula se empezo a mover y nos agarramos instintivamente a los barrotes.

-Esto va a ser divertido - dije viendo la altura que tomabamos - Lily probamos - dije mirandola

-Si - dijo saltando y flotando en el aire.

-Lily recuerda lo que paso en el barco - dijo Scopius agarandola del brazo y haciendola colocar los pies en el suelo.

-Que pesado, que no fue nada - dijo Lily soltandose.

-¿Que te paso? - le pregunte mientras pegaba un salto, golpeandome nuevamente en la cabeza - Auch.

-Eso, me paso justamente eso - dijo Lily señalndome con un dedo.

-Igual que a ella, en el barco antes de que se cayera y me...

-Diera en el estomago, antes de que le diera en el estomago - dije mientras le tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

De repente la jaula fue en sentido contrario, cosa que nos hizo caernos al suelo, cayendo Al encima mia, por que tendre esta suerte.

-Que bonito, que bonito, que bonito - empezaron a canturrear Lil y Scor mientras se reian.

-Callaos, idiotas - dije meintras intentaba levantarme.

-Aaa, Rennesme a dicho una palabra fea - dijo Lil con voz de niña pequeña.

-Lilian Luna Potter, como no te calles te prometo por mi apellido que te tiro jaula abajo - dije meintras me apoyaba en Albus para no volver a caer.

-No eres capaz - dijo posando su mano derecha en el corazón - despues de que hayamos compartido tantas cosas - dijo secandose unas lagrimas imginarias.

-Mirala le has partido el corazón - dijo Scorpius, pasandole un brazo por los hombros sirvienole de apoyo.

-Vosotros estais mal de la cabeza - dije levantando una ceja.

-Si es lo que tiene andar con Lily - dijo Albus agarandose al barrote.

-Es decir que yo me voy a volver igual - dije señalandoles.

-Ojala no - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente, y sin previo aviso los Lily y Scorpius desaparecierón.

-¿Y eso? - pregunte a un Albus totalmente palido - ¿Qué pasa?

-Problemas - fue lo ultimo que llego a decir antes de caer de lleno en un duro suelo, estaba desorientada, estaba en una habitación y...

-Chicos - dije en cuanto los vi a todos depie delante de un escritorio, donde estaba una señora de mayor edad.

-Ren, ven aqui - dijo Lily que estaba al final de la fila.

-¿Muchachos se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho? - dijo juntando las manos en plan serio - se han pasado hora y media de la hora de la llegada, **no** se puede estar fuera del colegio más alla de las nueve, y creo que la mayoria de ustedes lo saben, ¿o me equivoco? - dijo mirando desde Albus que estaba en la otra punta hasta Alexa que estaba al lado de Cleo que estaba al lado de Hugo, quien estaba al lado de Lily, y buneo al final yo, los cuatro de primero, los más pequeños - Dado el caso de los cuatro alumnos que los acompañaban no les dare un castigo fuerte - en eso a todos les brillarón los ojos - a ellos - recalco, cosa que les cayo como un cubo de agua fria - pero en sus casos alumnos de tercero y cuarto, y no ayuda que sea su grupo de _amiguitos _señorito Potter - dijo mirando a James - no ayuda a la tarea de poder bajar el nivel del castigo, que es debo encomendar como directora, esto es muy grave y si esto ocurre nada más el primer dia de clases como e de tomarme las situaciónes en las que seguramente se meteran en el resto del curso - dijo mirandolos con suplica - no tengo más remedio que castigarlos...

-Disculpe directora - dije levantando la mano pidiendo la palabra.

-Si señorita Cullen - dije mirandome, mientras daba un paso al frante.

-Quiero pedirle disculpas en nombre de todos los presentes, y de paso perirles perdón yo a ellos, dado que la organizadora de todo esto que a pasado e sido yo - dije mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza - por lo tanto me sentria culpable por un acto que yo organice y digamos que incedi a que participararan, asi que pido que sea yo la unica castigada, dado que soy la unica que lo merece - dije mirandola a los ojos.

-Si asi lo desea señorita Cullen, dado que a dado la cara, libra a sus amigos del castigo, pero e de advertirle que no sera facil - dijo inclinando la cabeza un poco, esperando mi respuesta.

-Aceptare cualquier castigo, directora - dije asintiendo noblemente en su dirección.

-Bien entonces mañana se encargara de fregar los pasillos del primer piso, es decir el hall, y los pasillos continuos, más las habitaciónes que se encuentren alli, es decir la biblioteca, los baños,ect - dijo mientras esperaba mi reacción.

-Lo hare encantada directora - dije sonriendole.

-Es una muchacha muy noble señorita Cullen, al igual que su padre - dijo sonriendo - no se como a acabado con un grupo como este - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos dire, tampoco es que la vayamos a influnciar mal ¿no? - dijo Albus rascandose la nuca mientras sonreia.

-Al menos eso espero - dijo la directora mientras se levantaba del sillón - bien señorita Cullen la espero con Filch a las seis y media de la mañana para que empieze con su trabajo para que termine antes de la hora, de cenar, por supuesto mañana no tendran clases dado que es domingo, asi que tendra tiempo de sobra.

-Claro directora - dije ya cansada de pensar en el trabajo que tendria que hacer.

-No hace falta decirle que no necesitara varita ¿verdad? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya me lo suponia directora - dije bajando los hombros.

-Sera mejor que se vaya a descansar, mañana necesitara energias - dijo abrinedome la puerta.

-Claro - dije meintras me daba la vuelta - Ya nos veremos mañana, tendreis que pasar por el primer piso ¿no? - dije con una sonrisa mientras salia dejando a unos pensativos chicos.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Bueno que tal? dejarme reviews no solo agregis para favoritos, que quiero saber que os parece y para agradeceroslo presonalmente bueno no tan literal, pero dejar reviews porfis.**

**Bss de Paola-Crepusculera.**

**Besos Tipo Edward, **

**Miradas Tipo Jasper,**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**++++FELICES FIESTAS ;)BSS MIS LECTORAS**


	9. Día De Castigo

**Día De Castigo:**

__

**Rennesme PoV:**

-Bien aqui tienes el cubo de agua, la fregona, y unos paños - dijo Filch, señalandome los utensilios de limpieza.

-Gracias Filch - dije sonriendole, a lo que dio un respingo.

-Bien ponte a trabajar cuante antes - dijo mientras se iba .

Suspire y cogi una fregona y el cubo de agua enjabonada dirijiendome a una esquina del hall.

____

**Quince Minutos Despues**

Bueno en quince minutos y limpiar un cuarto del hall no esta mal ¿no?...

-Mirar quien es - dijo una voz.

Y lentamente levante la mirada encontrandome con tres pares de zapatos.

-¿Te han castigado a estas alturas de curso gryffindor? - pregunto Matt Nott con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Noo, lo hago por placer - dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

-¿A si? ¿qué te pareceria descargar toda esa pasión en otras cosas? - dijo sonriendome.

-Para empezar rotundamente no, y para continuar si no te has dado cuenta tengo once años y para dejarte peor, ni soñando estaria contigo de ese tipo de forma - dije mientras les rodeaba con la fregona y siguiendo con mi trabajo.

-Si lo se pero creia que tenias más imaginación - dijo nuevamente.

-¿Por que no nos haces un favor y te largas?

-Potter ¿por qué siempre te metes donde no te llaman? - pregunto un frustrado Nott.

-Por que no esta bien que trates asi a nuestra confidente - dijo Dave con una sonrisa.

-Anda pierdete Nott - dijo James fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Bien - dijo mientras se me acercaba y me susurraba al oido - Pero mi oferta seguira en pie - dijo antes de besarme el lobulo - bien adios - dijo desapareciendo con sus colegas.

-¿Ren estas bien? - pregunto Alexa.

-No - dije a palo seco mientras se acercaban a mi - creo que me estan entrando arcadas - dije doblandome sobre mi misma, para carajeandome con el resto.

-Bueno nos ponemos enmarcha no chicos - dijo James cogiendo una fregona.

-Por cierto ¿qué haceis todos aqui? - pregunte apoyandome en la fregona.

-Pues ayudarte ¿qué más? - dijo Lily cogiendo un paño y hechizando un cubo de agua enjabonada.

-Pues me lo preguntaba por que me tocaba a mi sola - dije como lo más obvio.

-Ya pues digamos que algo de trabajo no nos hara daño ¿verdad chicos? - pregunto Elissa con una fregona en mano.

-Si -contestarón todos los chicos con un bostezo.

-Os han obligado a bajar ¿verdad? - pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo unico que nos a costadoa sido que habrieran los ojos y se vistieran .- dijo Priscila riendose.

-Si pero aun asi...estamos aqui para ayudarte - dijo Elliott mientras bostezaba de por medio.

-Sois los mejores chicos - dije dandoles un beso a cada uno.

-Ya se sabe - dijerón al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pero no os lo creais mucho - dije mientras volvia al trabajo.

-Ya pero no nos vas a preguntar ¿por que estamos aqui? - pregunto Elliott sonriendo.

-No - dije meintras su snrisa decaia - jaja vale haber sorprenderme.

-Por que eres nuestra amiga - dijo Dave.

-Por que no te vamos a dejar tirada - dijo Alexa.

-Por que pase lo que pase no te vamos a dejar tirada...aunque tengamos que estar levantados a las siete de la mañana - dijo Albus mientras bostezaba.

-Gracias Al - dije emintras le abrazaba con un brazo.

-Owww, que bonito - dijo Lily mientras se metia en medio - bueno tortolos siento interrumpir pero como no empezemos ya nos van a dar las uvas (tarde ;) ).

-Vale pues a trabajar - dije emitnras todos se ivan por distintos sitios del primer piso.

Despues de que llegaran los chicos se fuerón cada uno por su lado pero Albus insistio en que no me dejaria fregar todos el hall sola asi que...aqui estamos los dos fregando la gran sala principal del castillo.

-Oye y lo de antes era verdad - pregunte cuestionandome lo que dijo antes de que no me dejarian tirada.

-Claro, ahora aunque no te guste nos tendras siempre al lado para aopyarte en cualquier cosa - dijo con una sonrisa medio divertida medio en dilculpa.

-Pues es bueno saber que se puede a llegar a tener amigos tan buenos - dije meintras terminabamos.

-¿A que si? - preguntarón varias voces desde los pasillos vacios.

-Si - devolvi el grito con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabia - grito Elliott.

-Pero no te lo creas tanto - dije antes decarcajearme.

-Ya me lo temia.

Bueno aqui estabamos media mañana y solo habiamos hecho el hall y unos cuatro o cinco pasillos, entre las bromas y risas de todos no vamos a acabar hasta mañana...

-Chicas vamos a limpiar los baños ¿no? - pregunte dirigiendome hacia el primer baño que encontre.

-Claro - contestarón.

-Yo me ocupo de los suelo - dije mojando la fregona en el cubo.

-Ok, pero yo asi no puedo, llevo toda la mañana limpiando y no es divertido pero... - dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita conjurando una ¿radio? - asi nos entreteremos un rato - dijo encendiendola, entonces se escucho una canción de wisin y yandel "quisiera saber"...

Hey  
¡Los Extraterrestres!  
(Eve!)  
Yeahh,yeahh

Nos pusimos por distintos sitios poniendonos a limpiar mientras la musica sonaba

Me encanta Tu Olor  
Tu sudor(Aja)  
Saliendo de Tu cuerpo me causa sensacion(P.R)  
Y es que me tienes loco  
Como te toco  
Me desenfoco  
(Oye tu sabes)  
Y pierdo el control  
Quisiera saber...  
Si te quieres envolver  
Ando buscando como tu una mujer  
Y es que me tienes loco  
Como te toco  
Me desenfoco  
Y pierdo el control

Nos empezamos a animar, y fuimos limpiando mientras tarareabamos la canción.

¿Oye mami q es lo q tu me tienes q decir?

Eve,eve

Me encanta Tu Olor  
Tu sudor  
Saliendo de Tu cuerpo me causa sensacion  
Y es q me tienes loco  
Como te toco  
Me desenfoco  
Y pierdo el control  
Quisiera saber...  
Si te quieres envolver  
Ando buscando como tu una mujer  
Y es q me tienes loco  
Como te toco  
Me desenfoco  
Y pierdo el control

No nos dimos cuenta de que varias personas, entrarón en el baño, con una sonrisa, mirando todo cruzados de brazos.

(Perfecto,Te vas conmigo) Yes ma' come flow  
Q en la disco se roba el show  
Dale bailame muñeca precisa pero Slow  
Rozame...Casi que muero de row  
Tiene un parte de jeltuti q la hace ver exclusiva  
Nunk,negativo toma la iniciativa  
Ud. sabe q yo tengo el aceite de Oliva  
(Ja,Ja)  
Q lama kiere la viva  
Y de frente una fiera  
Y despues la asesina  
Y mira como camina  
Ella mando la aturtida  
Kiero una foto de esa mami en a oficina  
Tu eres mi Medicina  
(Hey princesa)

Empezamos a cantar en bajito.

(Rennesme y Lily)

Me encanta tu olor  
Tu sudor  
Saliendo de tu cuerpo me causa sensacion  
Y es q me tienes loco

(Priscila y Elissa)  
Cuando te toco  
Me desenfoco  
Y pierdo el control

(Rose, Alexa y Cleo)  
Quisiera saber  
Si te quieres envolver  
Ando buscando como tu una mujer  
Y es q me tienes loco  
Cuando te toco  
Me desenfoco  
Y pierdo el control

(Todas)  
¿Que kienes son?  
Wisin & Yandel  
Come on  
Eve...  
Ellos saben q nosotros controlamos  
La plata  
(Ja!)  
W&Yrecord's  
Hambre y sueño...  
es lo q uds tienen  
Valioso  
(Ja!)

Los Extraterrestres

De repente nos dimos la vuelta todas al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con siete chicos aplaudiendo...

-Que bueno, son unas expertas cantantes - dijo Scorpius mientras aplaudia, a lo que Lily y yo nos miramos, y sonreimos

-Les digo una cosa chicas, ¿por que no les enseñamos nuestro espectaculo estrella? - dije conguiendo disimuladamente el cubo de agua.

-A ya ¿ese? - preguntarón a la vez mientras me miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál espectaculo? - dijo Hugo con una sonrisa.

-Pues...se titula nunca las enfades - dije sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya, nombre más raro ¿no? - dijo Albus sonriendo también.

-Si pero no sabes cuanta razón tiene el titulo - dije mientras levantaba el cubo de agua.

-No - dijo en seco.

-Si - dije echandolo para adelante mojandolos a todos.

-Por eso nunca debes enfadarlas - dije colocando el cubo en la cabeza de Albus.

-Ahora entendi el titulo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el cubo sobre sus ojos.

-Si es muy original - dije con una sonrisa.

Despues de nuestra, pequeña ducha, dado que los chicos se vengarón de nosotras, terminamos de limpiar justo antes de cenar, echando a correr hacia el comedor, muertos de hambre, estabamos tragando la cena llenando nuestros estomagos, cuando unas nueve lechuzas diferentes entrarón en el salón, apoyandose en Colin, Dave, Priscila, Elliott, James, Elissa, Albus Alexa y Rose...

-¿Que es eso? - pregunte señalando el sobre rojo de la lechuza de James.

-Oh no - dijo poniendose blanco, tanto el y Albus, junto con los demás que recibierón una lechuza.

-Son cartas vociferadoras - dijo me murmuro una chica de mi mismo año, mirando con una sonrisa triste a los nueve gryffindors.

-¿Y para qué sir...? - no pude terminar la pregunta por que de repente escucho una estridente voz de parte de la carta de James y Albus, quienes habían sido los primeros en abrirla.

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER / ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER - Gritarón las dos cartas a la vez, provocando que la voz sonara más fuerte - ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPARTE DEL COLEGIO Y LLEGAR TARDE? LA PROFESORA MACGONAGALL NOS ENVIO UNA CARTA DESDESPERADA POR NO SABER DONDE ESTABAIS, OS HABEIS PUESTO A PENSAR COMO ESTUVE TODO EL DIA DE AYER, EN CUANTO LLEGEIS A CASA POR NAVIDAD OS PROMETO QUE OS HARE TRAGAR LA LENGUA A TI Y A TU HERMANO, NO SABES LO QUE TUVO QUE EXPLICARLE TU PADRE A LA PROFESORA PARA QUE FUERA POCO ESTRICTA CON VOSOTROS, Y ENCIMA EL PRIMER DÍA, COMO RECIBA UNA SOLA CARTA MÁS SOBRE TI O SOBRE ALGO EN LO QUE HAS ESTADO INVOLUCRADO TE PUEDES IR PREPARANDO - la carta tomo aire antes de diriguirse a Lily - Lily hijita, no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de que hayas entrado en Gryffindor - dijo la carta provocando que Lily bajara la mirada avergonzada - YA ESTAIS ENTERADOS - Dijo la carta dirijiendose a Albus y James antes de hecharles la lengua y autoromperse.

-Eso es una vocifeadora - dijo la chica de antes - por cierto soy Elena, encantada - dijo mientras nos estrechavamos la mano.

-Un placer - dije con una sonrisa.

-Vale, si eso a sido la tia no quiero saber lo que mi madre tenga que decirme - dijo Rose dudando si abrirla o no.

-Como no la abras se acabara enterando - dijo Hugo - siempre se entera.

-Vale - dijo abriendola despacio.

-ROSE WEASLEY, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE IMITAR A TUS PRIMOS? HIJA SE QUE ERES LISTA PIENSA UN POQUITO ANTES DE ACTUAR, NO SE QUE TE A PASADO PARA QUE ROMPAS LAS REGLAS ASI, PENSABA QUE TENIAS MÁS SENTIDO COMÚN, ¿POR QUE HABRAS SALIDO EN ESE SENIDO A TU PADRE?, PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR - Grito la carta antes de dirijirse también al menor Weasley - Hugo, estamos muy contentos de que hayas entrado en Gryffindor y cuida de la loca de tu hermana - dijo antes de terminar igual que la anterior.

-No a sido tan malo ¿no? - dijo Rose intentado sonreir, saliendole una mueca, antes de dar un largo suspiro y bajar la cabeza.

-Vale nos toca - dijo Alexa mirando a Elissa.

-¿De verdad? - dijo esta a su vez dudando - no se la ultima fue bastante...

-¿Bastante al estilo de mamá? - dijo mirandola.

-¿Sois hermanas? - pregunte de pronto.

-Si - dijeron a la vez.

Ahora que las miraba juntas ambas eran muy igualitas, tenian el pelo marrón oscuro y ojos azules, si no fuese por que Alexa era un año menor, y tenia unas cuantas pecas en la zona de la nariz, pensaria que eran gemelas.

-Bien haya vamos - dijo Elissa abriendo la carta al igual que Elissa.

-Oye tu eres Rennesme Cullen ¿no es cierto? - dijo Elena.

-Pues si ¿por que lo dices?

-Es decir ¿que tu padre es Edward Cullen? - dijo saboreando su nombre con alabación.

-Si

-Es increible que seas su hija, no me lo puedo creer - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por que lo dice?

-Tú padre consiguio la copa de las casas en cada año que estuvo aqui, aparte de por los puntos que conseguia en las clases, por lo bien que jugaba al quidditch - dijo como toda una experta - tu padre es un hombre muy conocido en Gryffindor, ¿me extraña que no lo supiras?

-Bueno es que no, hablamos de magia en casa.

-A ya ¿princiante?

-Si

-A pues tengo el honor de comunicartelo, tu padre es como un heroe para esta casa - dijo con la mano en el corazón.

-¿En serio? - pregunte asombrada.

-Si ¿y tu qué?¿piensas meterte también al quidditch? - pregunto de repente.

-¿Yo? no lo se, apenas conoco el juego - dije un poco nerviosa.

-Seria estupendo verte en el campo, llevo siguiendo a tu padre desde que me entere de que vendria a Hogwarts y eso fue hace bastantes años - dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora - seria increible verte a ti ya que no puedo volver atras en el tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no lo se - dije cuando la carta de Priscila, la ultima, termino de despedazarse.

Cuando otra lechuza entro en escena.

-Oye Ren, ¿esa no es Michi? - dijo Lily mirando la lechuza que descendia del techo...

Antes de que se estrellara contra un plato de comida y montara un estropicio y llamara la atención de los estudiantes.

-Michi, lechuza patosa - dije mientras la cogia con una mano y le sacaba la comida de encima, antes de que se sacudiera debilmente y me entregara una carta, normal, de mis padres - descansa pequeña - dije con cariño colocandomela en el hombro y darle un poco de comida - ahi que mejora el aterrizaje - dije suspirando antes de abrir la carta...

_Cariño nos hemos enterado de lo de ayer, tu padre queria mandarte una carta chillona como yo las llamo pero se la cambie a Michi, que esto quede entre nosotras, pero cariño no lo vuelvas a hacer, si te llega a pasar algo mientras que estas fuera no sabria que hacer, pero bueno dejando el tema, quiero que sepas que tu padre y tios estan muy contentos de que hayas entrado en Gryffindor, dado que ellos también fuerón a esa casa, y de paso te digo que tal vez te llege un regalo de tus tios y tu padre, y otros de tus tias, que querian darte algo en recompensa por entrar, yo te lo dare por el día de navidad, asi que te podra llegar de un momento a otro..._

No pude seguir leyendo dado que unas muchas lechuzas entrarón por el techo cargadas unas con un paquete y otras con otros mucho, _Porfavor que no sean todos mios_ suplique internamente antes de que todos los paquetes me cayeran literalmente encima.

-Vaya - dijo Lily mirando todos lo paquetes - ni con magia podria hacer todo eso.

-Esto no es magia, esto es una manipulación de la federación TCCRA - dije fulminando los paquetes de ropa que me mandarón mis tias eran por lo menos siete, al menos se habian cortado un poquito y no me mandarón veinte.

-¿TCCRA? - pregunto Lily confundida.

-Federación Tias Compradoras Compulsivas Rosalie y Alice

-Aaa, ya entonces son regalos de tus tias.

-Menos uno, mi madre me dijo que mis tios y mi padre me mandarón otro - dije rebuscando entre los paquetes.

-¿El qué?

-Ni idea - dije cogiendo algo parecido a un palo, por casualidad - o tal vez si - dije sacandolo completo de debajo de otros paquetes.

-Guau - dijerón Albus, James, Dave, y Colin al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? - dije mirando la escoba de mis manos.

-Es una Saeta de Fuego - dijo Dave mirandola con los ojos abiertos - es la escoba más rapida inventada, puede acelerar de cero a ciento cincuenta en diez segundos.

-¿Asi? - dije mirandola de arriba a abajo, cuando vi una nota en las ramitas, la cual cogi.

_Por entrar en la casa de los campeones disfruta de tu escoba_

_Los hombres Cullen, te queremos!_

-Definitivamente, este es el regalo de mis tios y de mi padre - dije mirandoles, entonces las chicas me mirarón raro, y para cuando mire de nuevo la escoba...simplemente...no estaba - ¿pero qué...?

-Los chicos - dijo Lily señalando un grupito de chicos que estaban muy intrigados en algo, me levante algo furiosa y me acerque dando zancadas.

-Es una autentica Saeta de Fuego, es una legendaria escoba increiblemente rapida, tanto que puedes subir al cielo y bajar en dos segundos...-dibagaba James.

-James Sirius Potter, mi escoba porfavor - dije estendiendo la mano en su dirección - ademas estas dibagando, ¿estas seguro que no has tomado demasiado jugo de calabaza? - dije con una sonrisa ironica.

-¿Tu escoba? - pregunto uno mirandome como si estuviera loca.

-Creo que eso es lo que pone - dije adentrandome entre ellos cogiendo mi escoba y señalando mi nombre grabado en letras doradas sobre el palo negro.

-Rennesme Cullen - dijo otro mirandome asombrado.

-Un placer el conocerte - dije con ironia sonriendole.

-Increible, es la hija de Edward Cullen - dijo en voz alta, y se alzarón murmullos en todo el comedor y para entonces unos cuantos chicos estaban a mi alrededor haciendo preguntas y hablando al mismo tiempo, por lo que no me entere de nada, me estaba empezando a marear y la cabeza me daba vueltas...

-Ya vale, Tom - dijo Priscila al chico que dijo mi nombre en voz alta - la estais volviendo loca, que su padre haya sido el mejor jugador de quidditch de la historia de Hogwarts, no significa que tengais que sofocarla asi - dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros - para eso teneis que pagar, quince sickles de plata, por un autografo y foto y un galeon para compartir una conversación civilizada - dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que todos se pusierón a buscar entre los bolsillos de sus tunicas e incluso a pedir dinero prestado a otros estudiantes.

-Priscilia - le gritamos todas.

-Lo siento lo tenia a tiro - dijo entre risas, a lo que suspiramos.

-Creo que me voy a escaquear, me ayudais - le susurre a las chicas señalandoles los paquetes.

-Claro - dijerón también en un murmullo.

Cuidadosamente, cogimos los paquetes intentando pasar inadvertidas, diriguiendonos hacia la sala común, cargando con los paquetes y la escoba...y en cuanto llegamos al cuarto los soltarón encima de mi cama y saliendo a la sala para tomarse un descanso menos Lily que se quedo para charlar.

-Tus tias se pasan con los regalos ojala a mi me dieran tantos - dijo Lily mirando los paquetes.

-Si eso te doy algunos estoy segura de que me mandaran otros en breve nunca se resisten mucho tiempo sin pisar un centro comercial y salir con las manos vacias - dije suspirando.

-¿En serio? - pregunto con los ojos iluminados.

-Pues claro, haber ahi siete paquetes pues unos cuatro para ti y tres para mi, al menos dependiendo del contenido - dije revisando los paquetes, encontrandome con uno lleno de lenceria - mejor este lo descartamos, tres para ti y tres para mi - dije lanzandole tres paquetes y cogiendo los tres restantes - vamos a abrirlos haber que tienen.

El primero de Lily traia una blusa de seda roja con tonos naranjas, con una falda de mezclilla oscura, el mio en cambio una blusa parecida pero en vez de rojo y naranja traia morado y tonos rosados, con un vaquero tambien oscuro, el segundo de Lily era una jersey de lana mediana, de doble cuello, de color azul oscuro, y un vaquero oscuro, el mio era un jersey con doble cuello y tambien con dobladillo en la zona de las muñecas color beais oscuro, con un vaquero claro, el tercero de Lily era un vestido de gala color rojo con una cinta dorada por la zona que queda debajo del pecho, yo en mi caso tambien recibi un vestido de gala, pero este era blanco y con una cinta igual que la de Lily solo que plateada.

-Dios mio la ropa es preciosa Ren, tus tias tienen un gusto fantastico - dijo abrazando el vestido.

-Ya y lo gracioso es que me mandaran más ropa y te seguire dando la mitad por que no me dara en todo el curso, timepo para ponermela toda, asi ¿qué sabes qué? - le dije mirandola con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? - dijo con algo de miedo.

-Que mañana cuando nos despertaremos temprano y te arreglare para que te veas genial - dije meintras me levantaba a guardar la ropa en el baul que queda a los pies de mi cama.

-Vas de coña - me dijo.

-No en estos años eh aprendido mucho de los trucos de belleza de mi tia - dije mientras me ponia el pijama - y te advierto que no acepto un no, ademas solo sera un poco de gloss, en los labios, y solo con eso ya estaras guapisima - dije chasquenado los dedos.

-Bueno si sera solo gloss, vale - dijo meintras abria la puerta - oye voy a bajar, ¿tú no?

-No, tengo una carta de mi madre y quiero leerla antes de dormir, ademas hoy me levante muy temprano y quisiera recuperar fuerzas.

-Ok, pues buenas noches Ren - dijo despidiendose con la mano.

-Buenas noches Lily - dije sonriendole, cuando se fue cogi la carta que deje a medias, y me sente al lado de la ventana que daba al patio.

_Cariño nos hemos enterado de lo de ayer, tu padre queria mandarte una carta chillona como yo las llamo pero se la cambie a Michi, que esto quede entre nosotras, pero cariño no lo vuelvas a hacer, si te llega a pasar algo mientras que estas fuera no sabria que hacer, pero bueno dejando el tema, quiero que sepas que tu padre y tios estan muy contentos de que hayas entrado en Gryffindor, dado que ellos también fuerón a esa casa, y de paso te digo que tal vez te llege un regalo de tus tios y tu padre, y otros de tus tias, que querian darte algo en recompensa por entrar, yo te lo dare por el día de navidad, asi que te podra llegar de un momento a otro, asi que a lo mejor te tomara de sorpresa, y bueno queria decirte que nos hemos quedado un tiempo, con los padres de Lily y que a lo mejor celebraremos aqui la navidad, espero que te parezcca bien, y bueno que...te hecho mucho de menos mi amor, que levantarme cada dia y desayunar solo con tus tios y tu padre y aparte los señores Potter es muy triste si no estas, que espero que este trimestre pase rapido para que pueda verte mi amor._

_Te Quiero Y Te Hecho Mucho De Menos_

_Bella Cullen_

_Besos Mi Amor._

Termine la carta con una sonrisa, aparte de que pasaria las navidades con Lily y los demás por que hechaba mucho de menos a mi madre, esa sonrisa que tenia para mi incluso despues de portrme mal, la hechaba de menos y mucho igual que ella a mi...

Despues de mirar durante un rato por la ventana, me tumbe en la cama cerrando los ojos y quedandome sormida al instante...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Buneo que tal? os a gustado porfavor deajar reviews porfavor, Bss y Felices Fiesta y Año Nuevo**


	10. Buscadora

**Buscadora:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

-Buenos días alumnos soy la profesora Hooch, y este año sere vuestra profesora de vuelo, muy bien ahora quiero que coloqueis la mano encima de la escoba y digais _arriba -_ dijo la profesora haciendo levantar la escoba del suelo.

-Arriba, arriba, arriba - decian los alumnos de alrrededor.

-Arriba - dije cuando la escopa se elevo.

-Arriba, arriba, ariba, esto no se mueve - dijo Lily irritada.

-Ahi que hacerlo con confianza, venga chicos - dijo la profesora.

-Es que el que vale vale y el que no pues...- dijo Sophie la cual estaba enfrente de Lily - Arriba - dijo alto y fuerte probocando que la escoba suviera muy rapido sin darle tiempo a esquivarla dandole en la cara.

-Si ya veo el que vale vale pero el que no pues bueno, pues acaba como tú - dijo Lily con la escoba ya en la mano.

Suspire cansada, cada clase con Slytherin y cada nueva discusión por una idiotez.

-Sophie ¿estas bien? - pregunto Cris mirandola divertido.

-¿A ti que te parece? - dijo entre dientes con la nariz roja.

-Bien ahora que todos teneis vuestras escobas en la mano, quiero que os monteis, y deis una suve pero energica patada en el suelo - dijo mientras se elvevaba suavemente - Bien ahora que estais todos en el aire, quiero que subais y bajeis suavemente hasta aterrizar - dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

Pasarón varios alumnos unos se pasarón con la velocidad y otros tardarón una eternidad, miraba el paisaje cuando divise un grupo de chicos volando, eran más o menos del curso de Albus o del curso de James, para entonces una cosa dorada se me puso delante provocando que achicara los ojos para saber que era, era una pelota dorada con altas que se movian rapidamente, se movia de un lado para otro delante de mi intente cojerla y se me escurrio de entre los dedos, mire hacia el grupo de alumnos que seguian con los aterrizajes, y que faltaban unos quince antes de que me tocara a mi, talvez me daria timepo, para cuando volvi a mirar en dirección a la pelotita, no estaba, mire a mi alrrededro y la divise a unos dos metros lejos de mi, rapidamente vole en su dirección pero falle otra vez, _venga Rennesme a la tercera va la vencida_ me decia mi conciencia, estaba a punto de cogerla cuando divise un árbol enfrente, y lo esquive llevandome la bola por delante, atrapandola de camino.

-Si - dije mientras me elevaba.

-Ajam Rennesme - dijo la profesora, ¿esperar la profesora? - ven conmigo porfavor - dijo mientras descendia.

Tenia el ceño fruncido meintras nos dirijiamos hacia el castillo, dando una vuelta para acabar en un extenso campo de cesped, mire hacia arriba y ahi estaban los chicos que vi antes.

-¿Me permites? - dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Cla-claro - dije dandole la bolita.

-¡Eh James! - dijo la profesora adentrandose en el campo cuando una escoba se detuvo - ¿se os a perdido algo? - dijo mostrandole la bola.

-Vaya ¿donde estaba? la hemos estado buscando, no la encontrabamos - dijo James saltando al suelo.

-Se extravio y una de mis alumnas tuvo que cogerla - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién?¿qué? - dijo confuso - lo siento si a perdido la clase por cogerla, le abra cosatado bastante...

-En realidad la cogio al tercer intento - dijo con una sonrisa mirandome - te e conseguido una nueva buscadora - dijo con adoración.

-¿Ren? - dijo con la boca abierta pero en una sonrisa.

-Hola James - dije saludando con la mano.

-Ren mi pequeña buscadora, que divertido - dijo cruzandose de brazos, todavia con esa sorisa socarrona que le caracterizaba.

... ... ...

-Vaya cosa vamos a jugar con la sangre de Edward Cullen y nada más ni nada menos que con su preciosa hijita - dijo uno del equipo, que estaba en el banquillo mientras que yo estaba a un lado con James, que me explicaba las reglas del juego y que tipos de pelotas había...

-Vale haber, cada equipo se compone de un guardián el cual soy yo, tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, los cuales van equipados con un bate cada uno, y un buscador, esa eres tú. Se utilizan tres tipos diferentes de pelotas: la quaflle, la más grande del medio, dos bludgers de las cuales te protegeran los golpedores, pequeñas y duras y la snitch - dijo sacando la pelota de detras del escudo de Hogwarts - esta es tuya, la cual deberas conseguir atrapar...

-No sera la primera vez...- dije colocando mis manos en la cintura

-No es lo mismo hacerlo en clase de vuelo que en el campo, donde habra siete jugadores que te lo impediran - dijo medio serio.

-Vale, ¿algo más?

-Pues no se, ¿te presento al equipo? - dijo señalandolos a su espalda.

-Vale - dije en un murmullo.

-Haber, este es Tom Good tu padre jugo con el suyo y el mio, es cazador.

-Hola - dije con una sonrisa.

-Todo un placer señorita - dijo con una sincera sonrisa, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Estas el Sarah Pristón, golpeadora, es una de los que impedira que te de una pelota no apropiada - dijo James con una mueca de dolor.

-Te a golpeado una ¿no?...

-Si...

-Ya lo sabia, un placer

-Encantada de conocerte.

-Ella es Nuria Cornielles, cazadora.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente.

-Y él es Bryan Doyle, golpeador.

-Hola.

-Un placer Rennesme.

-Y bueno ese es el equipo - dijo James sentandose en el banquillo.

-Oye James, no has dicho que el equipo consta de siete jugadores - pregunte cruzandome de brazos por el fresco.

-Siii.

-¿Y no falta nadie? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Pues claro es verdad, pero ya le conoces - dijo, colocando sus brazos detras de su cabeza.

-¿A si?

-Pues claro, adivina quien es - dijo con una sonrisa que me dio un escalofrio, de lo que surcaba por su cabeza.

-Lo siento, el profesor de hechizos tenia que decirme algo y no he podido...¿Ren? - dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Ves te dije que lo conocias, tu futuro marido - dijo Albus pasandome un brazo por los hombros - ¿nada que decir?

-Si...

-¿El qué? - pregunto con la misma cara de un niño el dia de navidad.

-¿Para que tanto teatro si solo es Al?

-Tauch, Ren - dijo Albus con cara dramatica

-A no, no queria ofenderte, es que ya le conoces montando una montaña de un grano de arena - dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Bien ¿provamos a entrenar? - dijo Tom - estoy deseando ver a la mismisima hija de Edward en acción - dijo frotandose las manos.

-Claro

-Bien, haber cazadores vuestra pelota - dijo lanzandola al aire antes de que salieran volando en sus escobas - ok, golpeadores, las vuestra - dijo soltando una pelota que salto sola hacia arriba, provocando la misma reacción que en los cazadores - y tu flor de loto la tuya - dijo mostrandome, la snitch dorada, antes de lanzarla al aire y abriera las alas ehchando a volar - a por ella.

-No soy un perro - dije antes de echarme a volar despegando a gran velocidad en mi escoba.

-Buen despegue - grito James desde el suelo.

-Ya - murmure para mi mirando por todos lados en busca de la snitch, era como si se hubiese evaporado ni un destello ante los rayos de sol, ni nada, me quede mirando a los demas mientras yo estaba sentada en mi escoba mirando a los demás como boba - haber pelotita independiente ¿donde estas? - dije mirando lentamente.

-Oye Rennesme si no te mueves te vas a quedar tod...- grito James a la par que vi un pequeño destello y sali como un rayo a lo que cayo su grito de inmediato.

**Treinta Minutos Más Trade**

-Te dije que no era tan dificil - le dije a James por septima vez con la escoba en el hombro.

-Ya pero esto es el primer día y ademas, esa pelota ya esta muy vieja y cada vez va más lenta - dijo mirando cabezudamente hacia otro lado.

-James admite que es buena buscadora ¿tanto te cuesta orgulloso griffindiriano? - dijo Nuria con una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro que no - dijo girandose hacia el equipo completo - ¿quereis que lo diga?

-Si - coreamos todos.

-Ren, eres una buena y estupenda buscadora - dijo con la mano en el corazón.

-Gracias James - dije enternecida.

-¿Y como no? - dijo una voz fuera de la del grupo, desde las gradas - Si es la hija de Edward Cullen, ya faltaba menos que no fuera buena en el quidditch - dijo una chica levantando la vista del libro.

-Ah, hola Brenda - dijo Al - ¿Como te va?

-Bien gracias - Dijo cortesmente, la chica era castaña de ojos penetrantes y grandes resaltados por espesas pestañas negras y una sonrisa soñadora y educada en los labios, con el emblema de Ravenclaw en la tunica - ¿Tú padre te a hablado de sus logros en el equipo? - me pregunto de repente traspasandome con la mirada.

-No, la verdad es que nunca - dije un poco avergonzada de que fuese la unica que no lo supiera de todo el castillo, siendo yo su hija.

-Ven conmigo - dijo levantandose y bajando de dos en dos los escalones para quedar enfrente mia y cogerme le la muñeca para guiarme, caminamos dentro del castillo hacia la zona del este, donde habia una vitrina con varios trofeos y emblemas, con unas fotos...

-¿Ese es mi padre? - dije señalando a mi padre (más joven claro esta) con una quafle, en la mano mientras se la pasaba de una a otra sonriente, conn el uniforme del equipo de gryffindor.

-Si y creo que reconoceras a alguien más - dijo Brenda moviendome a la derecha de la vitrina mostrandome a un Emmett, delante de un aro, donde se marcan los punto, y a su lado, a mi tia Alice con un bate de golpeador en la mano, con una sorisa intachables los dos, debajo de las fotos ponia...

_Emmet Cullen : Guardian De Gryffindor._

_Alice Cullen : Golpeadora De Gryffindor._

_Edward Cullen : Cazador De Gryffindor._

-Tu familia fue muy conocida por que a tu tio Emmet, nadie le marcaba un punto, a tú tia Alice nadie la pasaba por delante, los derribaba a todos con sus golpes, se fiaban de su tamaño, ese era siempre el error en el primer partido, despues no se fiaban tanto, y tú padre, ¡vaya con tú padre! se dedicaba a marcar puntos siempre que la pelota se le posaba en la mano, simempre hacia lo imposible por marcar, fuerón los mejores jugadores de la generación junto al padre de James y Albus - me explicaba Brenda mientras yo posaba la mano sobre el cristal de delante de la foto de mi padre, uno con una chispa especial que nunca habia visto antes, solo cuando hablaban de un juego raro según mis anteriores anticonocimientos al mundo magico llamado quidditch, a lo que mi padre me respondia siempre _"es el mejor juego de la historia mi pequeña muñequita" _era inigualable su felicidad cuando me decia eso, _¿como se habra sentido al tener que dejar un deporte que tanto le gustaba? _pense mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Normal que tu seas buscadora, solo faltabas tu para que hubiese uno de cada - dijo Bryan.

-Eso parece, sabeis esto un poco cansada asi que me voy a ir a escribir una carta a mis padre y me ire a acostar - dije meintras me guiraba a Brenda - a sido un placer el conocerte, de verdad y muchas gracias por la información - dije con una sonrisa.

-No ahi de que - dijo devolviendome la sonrisa.

Cuando llegue a la sala común me fui a mi cuarto, cogi mi albortnoz y una toalla para el pelo y me dirigi hacia el baño de las chicas, donde me di una ducha caliente para que mis musculos tensos de tanto ejercicio se relajaran, despues de enjabonarme el pelo con mi champu a olor a vainilla y coco, para despues envolverme la cabeza en la toalla y ponerme el albortnoz color turquesa para dirijirme a mi cuarto, donde me puese mi pijama largo rosa claro en los pantalones y manchitas de patitas de perro negras y una camisa gruesa para la parte de arriba blanca, me sente en la silla de un escritorio de la habitación mientras me cepillaba el pelo, saque con la mano libre un sobre una hoja en blanco y me puse a escribir una vez hubiese acabado...

_Queridos papas, para empezar, mamá gracias, tú sabes por que, y bueno que me alegro de pasar las navidades con los Potter, por que me llevo muy bien con todos, y que son unos grandes amigos, y de paso decirles a las tias que si me quieren enviar ropa que tienen vista libre hasta que diga basta, pero que de momento ahi carta blanca para que la manchen todo lo que quieran, a los hombre Cullen, que muchicimas gracias por la escoba me encanto, esta super genial, ya la utilice y todo, es super rapida y se estaran preguntando "¿para qué a usado esta niña su escoba?" bueno pues a dado la casualidad de coger una pelotita dorada, en medio de la clase de vuelo y aqui estoy estais leyendo una carta de la actual buscadora de Gryffindor, hablando del tema, por que no me dijisteis en lo que supe de la magia que iba a proovocar conmoción que fuese la hija del famoso-ganador-de-puntos-gryfindiriano-Edward-Cullen, me han avasallado a preguntas en el comedor cuando se enterarón, fue muy divertido y al mismo tiempo traumatico, jajajaja, pero me enorgullezco de ser la envidia de todos por tener el mejor papi, ¿a qué si? pues claro, os quiero mucho y os hecho mucho de menos , sobre todo a ti mamá no puedo vivir sin tus dulce panqueques, los añoro mucho, tanto como tu presencia, ademas, ¡tu me levatavas con cariño Lily me despierta con una bocina!, estoy empezando a considerar que este perdiendo audición._

_Bueno Que Os Quiero Mucho, Mucho Y Que Os Cuideis._

_Besos Y Abrazos._

_RCC._

-Michi - dije mirando sobre mi hombro a mi lechuza en su posador para lechuzas que me dio Elissa, dado que le dio su lechuza a Alexa y se habia comprado un gatito, asi que me lo regalo para Michi.

-Michi llevale esto a mamá - dije mientras cogia el sobre con el pico y salia por la ventana, pero esta estaba cerrada y se estampo cayendo al suelo - Michi - dije suspirando mientras se sacudia la cabeza y volvia a coger la carta posandose en el umbral de la ventana, la cual abri, diciendole que tuviese cuidado, esa lechuza era algo torpe, se parecia a mi en algunos sentidos, pensaba mientras abria las sabanas de la cama y me tumbaba apagando la lampara de mi mesilla, cerrando los ojos, mientras pensaba en como habia cambiado mi vida, en como de ser una chica normal y corriente me converti en una bruja, que estaba rodeada de todo tipo de objetos y lugares magicos sin darse cuenta, un poco ingenua por mi parte, pero que se le va a hacer solo tengo once años...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Bueno que os parece?se que me tarde en actualizar pero es que estuve con el principio del cole y eso y no tuve permiso de parte de mis padres asi que bueno es lo que ahi, pero dejarme sentencias de muerte si eso por la tardanza, pero eso si comentarme.**

**Besos Tipo Edward**

**Miradas Tipo Jasper**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**Bss De Paola-Crepusculera.**


	11. El Anuncio Del Baile Y la Desesperación

**El Anuncio Del Baile Y La Desesperación:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

Ya llevabamos más de tres meses en el colegio, iba bastante bien tanto en los estudios como en el quidditch, era bastante buena, recuerdo que en el primer partido duro que tuvimos en serio fue con Slytherin...

**_****Flash Back****_**

_-Bien ¿estais listos? - pregunto James._

_-Si - coreamos todos._

_Salimos todos juntos de la tienda de Gryffindor con escoba en mano, diriguiendonos al campo donde siete personas vestidas de verde y plata estaban plantados de frente con una sonrisa burlona en la cara._

_-Y a salierón los gatitos de su jaula - dijo un chico castaño claro, mirandonos con burla._

_-Ya, pues al igual que salierón los "gatitos", las serpientes van a volver al agujero del que salierón - dije con furia._

_-Anda a quien tenemos aqui - dijo Nott con una sonrisa._

_-No me vengas a fastidiar tan temprano, ¿quieres? - pregunte con acidez, llevaba persiguiendome por todo el colegio simulando acidentes "casuales"._

_-Venga leoncita no saques las garras, es muy temprano - dijo con arrogancia a lo que todos los de su equipo se rierón._

_-Ja ja, me parto..._

_-Bien a sus escobas - dijo la señora Hooch._

_Una vez en el aire, jugamos nuestro juego..._

_****** Fin De FlashBack******_

Esa tarde fue la mejor de lo que llevamos de curso, ganamos a los Slytherins con cientotreinta puntos más los que sume cuando cogi la snitch, los chicos Cullen se emocionarón tanto que me mandarón una cesta con todo tipo de chuches, tanto maggels tanto magica, y bueno las chicas...mis tias me mandarón unas veinte bolsas de ropa, mi abuela, una carta, y en la cesta metio uno de sus famosas tartas de manzana, y mi madre, un libro romantico, _como me conoce, sabe que me derrito con estas historias_ pense cuando lo vi.

Pero bueno volviendo al día de hoy, estabamos en el Gran Comedor, toamandonos el almuerzo, cuando la directora McGonagall hizo sonar un vaso con una cucharilla, haciendo callar a todos los presentes.

-Bien este año los profesores y los perfectos ya informados de esto que os voy a comunicar - dijo parando para tomar aire, como llenandose de paciencia, no se por que - hemos decidido que este año se celebrara un baile de navidad...

Despues de decir esas palabras todo el comedor se revoluciono, chicas gritando histerica, hablando desesperadamente con los chicos, _ahora comprendo por que la directora queria paciencia_ dije mientras miraba toda mi mesa, Elissa estaba al punto del colapso, Priscila estaba roja de lo rapido que hablaba, y bueno no sigo por que ellas eran las que mejor andaban...

-¡Silencio porfavor! - grito la directora a lo que todos se callarón - gracias, antes de que vuelvan a su inadecuado comportamiento, e de comunicarles que los alumnos de seguno y primer año no podran asisitir a este baile - dijo mientras se sentaba dejando a unos boqueabiertos alumnos.

-¿_Que? eso no es justo - _grito una chica de Hufflepuff.

_-No puede hacernos esto - _grito otra de Slytherin, antes de que todas las chicas de segundo y de primero empezaran a berrear y lloriquear por el permiso de la profesora.

-Oye nos vamos de este barullo - le pregunte a Lily.

-Claro, habiso a Cleo y ya...

Una vez nos fuimos del comedor nos dirigimos a la sala común inusualmente vacia, seguramente todas estaban por ahi quejandose o preparando algo para el baile.

-Vaya faena lo del baile ¿no? - pregunto Cleo una vez estuvimos sentadas.

-Si, a mi me hacia ilusión - dijo Lily con un puchero - ¿y tú que Ren? no digiste nada.

-A mi sinceramente me da igual - dije despreocupada.

-¿Como que te da igual? - pregunto Lily.

-Pues eso que me da igual, pero que hubiese estado bien - dije ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos marrones y otros azules claros.

-Ren ¿nunca has soñado con ir a un baile encontrarte con tu principe azul y bailar bajo l aluz de la luna con una canción romantica de fondo? - pregunto una soñadora Cloe.

-Tú has visto demasiadas peliculas romanticas o has leido demasiadas novelas - dije quitandole guisa al asunto.

-Tal vez - contesto mientras habria los ojos con un brillo peculiar.

-Oh no Cleo, sea lo que sea que se te este pasando por la cabeza, NO - dije seriamente, cada vez que tramaba algo hacemos más trabajo que Filch.

-No sera tan malo y os aseguro que saldra bien - dijo levantandose haciendo ondear su lacia melena rubia - Lily ¿sabes donde guarda tú hermano la capa de invisibilidad esa?

-Si, si y si - dijo Lily con una sonrisa complice meintras se levantaba tambien - Y rotundamente si Cleo, ¿Ren? - dijo mirandome con esa mirada de..._ tú no te libras aunque quieras._

-¿Tengo elección? - pregunte esperanzada por escuchar un _si_ pero no mi destino me tenia preparado...

-No - contestarón al unisono.

...otro castigo.

-Vale y bien almas desamparadas ¿que piensan hacer para poder entrar al baile? - dije ironicamente.

-Pues miren este es mi plan - dijo Cleo sentandose entre las dos - cogemos la capa de invisibilidad del hermano de Lil y la usamos para entrar al baile para mezclarnos con la gente y que nadie sospeche - dijo orgullosa de su plan.

-¿Y si nos pillan fregaras mi parte no? - dije mirandola con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa provocada.

-Claro que si - dijo dandome palmaditas en el hombro - ahora queda la clave del vestido, por que pareja yo ya tengo asegurada asi que...

-¿Quién? - preguntamos Lil y yo a la par.

-Hugo ¿quién si no? - dijo con una timida sonrisa.

-Lo vas a meter al pobr Hugo en esto - pregunte con lastima.

-Aunque no quiera mostrarlo tiene muchisimas ganas de ir - dijo cruzandose de brazos - volviendo a lo del vestido necesitaremos unos.

-Para nada - volvimos a contestar a la par la peliroja y yo.

-¿Tienen vestido? - pregunto Cleo con los ojos iluminados.

-Si, y creo que te podemos dar uno que te siente bien - dije poniendo un dedo bajo la barbilla - vamos - dije cogiendola de la muñeca directa a las habitaciones.

Una vez alli Lily y yo sacamos los vestidos de gala que nos enviaban "incoscientemente" mis tias a ambas, para ver cual le vendria mejor a Cleo.

-¿Lila? - pregunto Lil mostrandole uno de ese color.

-No va con mis ojos - dijo Cleo.

-¿Amarillo? - dije mostrandole otro.

-Lindo, pero trae mala suerte - dijo espantandolo con las manos cerrando los ojos.

-¿Verde? - pregunto Lil mostrandole otro de verde claro.

-Esa noche no quiero que me relacionen con un Slytherin - dijo sacando la lengua en signo de asco.

-Mmmm - dije distridamente los vestidos restantes, cuando vi el indicado - Azul cielo - dije mostrandole un vestido azul cielo, con un pequeño escote redondeado y una cinta de azul oscuro a la altura baja del pecho.

-En cuatro silabas Me-en-can-ta - dijo con una sonrisa mientras me lo cogia de entre los dedos y se miraba en el espejo para ver como le quedaba encima del uniforme - es divino, espectacular, precioso - dibajaba mientras se giraba sobre su eje para verse en todos los angulos.

-Ok ya tenemos los vestidos, nos falta la capa - dijo Lily pensando en alto.

-Si ¿pero como la consegimos? ese es el dilema - dije guardando los vestidos denegados.

-Esos es una pregunta muy facil Re-nes-me - dijo lentamente, ocasionandome un escalofrio.

-Se la pedimos a Hugo - dijo dsitridamente Cleo todavia embobada con el vestido.

-Si mismamente, eso era lo que iba a sugerir, como las chicas no podemos entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos y Hugo tiene que ir de pareja con Cleo tenemos una escusa perfecta para pedirselo - dijo Lily a todo correr, me entere solo de lo fundamental, _Hugo va a coger la capa _en pocas palabras.

-Ok, entonces ya esta todo planeado ¿no? - pregunte mientras cerraba mi baul, y me tumbaba en la cama.

-Si - dijerón al unisono.

-Ok entonces...

-1LILIAN LUNA POTTER MÁS TE VALE BAJAR AHORA MISMO, RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN Y CLEO ANGELICA MCCAIN MÁS OS VALE SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO¡ - nos grito una furios Pirscila desde la sala común como si nos persiguiera un perro de tres cabezas, la sala común...bueno en una sola palabra, Un Caos, las chicas estaban istericas, se juntaban en grupitos para organizar el vestuario, el peinado, los accesorios, pero nos dedicamos a mirar sorprendidas a cuatro chicas en especial, una estaba dando vueltas enfrente de la chimenea, otr se estaba morsiendo las uñas, otra se lisaba el pelo nerviosa, otr por puro nervio se retorcia las manos, y otra estaba roja de hablar a la que tenia al lado quien no l ehacia ni caso.

-Que caos - dije por lo bajinis para qu eno se me tiraran encima.

-Sera mejor calmarlas - dijo Cleo.

-Ir vosotras yo prefiero ir donde los chicos - dije señalando al grupo de chicos, que habia en un mesa placticando con las cabezas juntas.

-Ok, de paso le dice a Hugo que luego me busque - dijo Cleo con una sonrisa.

-Si claro - dije ya andando, hacia la mesa.

-Estan histericas, parecen leonas en celo, estan que no se puede hablar con ellas - dijo Elliott.

-Si y todavia queda el tema de con quien iremos - dijo Dave.

-Yo prefiero que m elo pidan - dijo James.

-A si lo unico que vas a conseguir es que no te lo pida nadie como no muestres interes - dije sentandome en una silla libre.

-Y tu enana no te metas - dijo conn el ceño fruncido.

-Y dale con enana, por si no te has dado cuenta soy una chica y a las chicas lo que nos gusta es que nos lo pidan, no ir detras de vosotros - dije señalandolos - arrastradonos a vuestros pies a pediroslo.

-Creo que seria sensato hacerle caso a la enana - dijo Colin con una sonrisa cuando le frunci el ceño por el insulto.

-Vale para cuando me tengais más respeto os digo el secreto para pedirle a una chica ir a un baile hasta entonces...muy buenas - dije levantandome y dirigiendome hacia las chicas.

-NO - medio gritarón todos mientras me cogian de los brazos y me volvian a sentar en la silla - vale lo sentimos - dijerón nuevamente a la vez.

-¿Se acabo lo de enana? - pregunte recelosa.

-Se acabo lo de enana - dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Incluso cuando pase el baile - dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Incluso entonces.

-Ok, a por cierto, Hugo - le llame para captar su atención - Cloe quiere que la busques luego para hablar contigo.

-Aaa ok - dijo confundido.

-Vale haber Ren, ¿cual es el truco? - pregunto Dave mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Para empezar ¿a quien se lo pensais pedir? - pregunte curiosisima.

-Bueno...- dijerón girandose hacia el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, donde se encontraban las chicas.

-En serio - dije con una sonrisa - entonces es más facil - dije con una sonrisa mientras cogia un pergamino que andaba por ahi más una pluma - haber ¿quien va a ir con quien?

-Yo voy con Elissa - dijo James, mientras lo apuntaba en el pergamino.

-Ok pues siendo Elissa, te recomiendo que le pidas ir a dar un paseo por el Lago Negro, que esta muy bonito por cierto, y se lo pidas alli, con el ambiente y todo te dira que si mil veces - dije apuntandoselo en el pergamino - bien siguiente.

-Yo con Rose - dijo Dave.

-Ok, bueno Rose es facil, siendo su libro preferido _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y teniendo en cuenta que no lo ha leido en dos semanas, lo tendra que coger durante esta, asi que yo que tú le meteria una nota en el libro y me aseguraria que lo cogiera ella antes que nadie - dije apuntandolo todo en el pergamino - siguiente.

-Yo con Priscila - dijo Colin.

-Vale, como a ella le chifla el brownie de chocolate y los elfos le envian un trozo para cenar siempre, yo bajaria a las cocinas y le pediria a los elfos que le dejaran una nota sobre el pastelillo, y para evitar que se levante a darte la respueta, que sera si, te sientas enfrente suya para deleitarte con su sorpresa - dije con una sonrisa - ¿haber quien sige?

-Yo quiero ir con Alexa - dijo Elliott.

-Bien, haber Alexa, mmm como se pasa su mayor parte del tiempo dibujando, yo que tu hechizaria un trozo de carbón, o como segunda opción aprender a pintar, le dibujaria una pareja bailando y debajo tu invitación para ir al baile juntos y se lo daria en un cuadro de roble - dije anotantodolo todo - estoy hecha toda una celestina - dije orgullosa - bien Al, Scor, decirme - dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que se lo voy a Brenda - dijo Al - es maja y seguro que se apiada de mi y me acompaña.

-Bueno a ella se lo pides directo, es muy sencilla y seguro te dice que si - dije con una sonrisa - Scoor - canturree.

-Pues no lo se - dijo echando la silla hacia atras - pero se lo pedire a alguna de mi curso si eso, no creo que sea tan dificil - dijo sonriendo - mi cara de estrella lo dice todo antes incluso de abrir la boca.

-Arrogante - dijo Albus mientras le inclinaba un poco más provocando que se callera, y nos desternillaramos todos a su costa.

-Bien si eso es todo, aqui les dejo sus planes de cita - dije entregandoles a cada uno su idea.

-Te queremos - dijerón todos al unisono, provocandome risa.

-Tampoco es para tanto, pero gracias, bueno antes de que esto se ponga peor prefiero irme a dormir, buenas noches - dije levantandome y dirigiendome a mi habitación, para meterme en la cama exausta.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Bueno qué les parecio? me podria dedica al oficio de casamentera ¿verdad? jajajaja, bueno antes que nada quiero dar gracias a todos los reviews , los favoritos, me ayuda a segir escribiendo sabiendo que os agrada, y por cierto Brenda eres la que mejor me anima grax por leer...**

**Besos Tipo Edward,**

**Miradas Tipo Jasper,**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**Bss De Paola-Crepusculera.**


	12. ¿Me Acompañas?

**¿Me Acompañas? :**

**James PoV :**

Vale, haber era proponerle ir al lago y pedirle ir al baile ¿no?...si es que pensandolo o diciendolo entre nosotros es facil, pero decirselo a la chica a la que se lo tienes que decir es más dificil...

-James ¿me buscabas? - pregunto Elissa, mientras se me acercaba por el pasillo.

-Eem si, me estaba preguntando si te apeteceria ir a dar un paseo por el Lago Negro, me han dicho que esta precioso - dije pasandome una mano por detras de la cabeza.

-Claro, me encantaria - dijo sonriendo.

Elissa era una chica muy bonita, tenia el pelo hasta la cintura, lacio y negro azabache, tanto o más que el carbón, pero sus ojos salvaban el común de su cabellera, ese hermoso color, entre azul y un poco verdoso, era en si bonita, y no es que me hubiese dado cuenta hoy, deberia estar ciego si no me daba cuenta, llevaba con ella cuatro años ,porfavor.

Estabamos caminando por la orilla del Lago Negro, _venga James, ¿que diria tu padre?, se enfrenta al peor mago de la historia y tu que llevas su sangre de heroe ¿no eres capaz con un simple no, si es que te lo da?_ me dijo mi popria conciencia. Traidora, pero en si tenia razón.

-Aam Elissa, me gustaria preguntarte algo - dije lentamente mientras detenia nuestro paseo.

-Dime - me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Me preguntaba si te... - me atore, no lo podia soltar.

-Si - dijo con una sonrisa, de ¿esperanza?, _si es eso ya lo tienes James._

-Me preguntaba si te apeteceria ¿venir conmigo al baile? - dije casi como un murmullo, esperando un rotundo no, pero nada.

-Claro que si - dijo con el rostro marcado por la alegria - me encantaria ir contigo al baile James - dijo con una sonrisa timida.

-Genial - dije sonriendo a más no poder.

-Te vere en el hall a las ocho - dijo antes de salir a la carrera hacia el castillo.

_Bien James lo has consegido_, me dije a mi mismo...

**Dave PoV :**

Vale tio esta es tu oportunidad, tienes que escribir una carta bonita, pero no empalagosa, pero que tampoco que sea muy fria y seca, haber...

_Rose ¿te apeteceria venir conmigo al baile?_

No es la tipica frase, algo más original hombre. Piensa Dave piensa, vamos a jugarnoslo todo...

_Por que hermosa como una rosa, más aunque no me lo he ganado,_

_siempre quise estar a tu lado, para poder decirte a la cara lo hermosa que estabas,_

_y si me concedes este honor no sabes cuanta alegria me llenaria,_

_si conmigo al baile ¿vendrias?_

_Dave_

Doble rapido la carta, cuando vi que se adentraba en la biblioteca pero se paraba a hablar con la señora Pince, me daba tiempo, cogi el libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ meti la nota en la quinta hoja, y lo vovi a colocar en su sitio, cogiendo un libro para sentarme en una mesa donde pudiera controlar quien lo cogia, al cabo de unos minutos una chica peliroja se situo en medio de mi campo de visión cogiendo el libro y sentandose en una mesa al otro lado de la mia, al cabo de diez minutos saco un papelito del libro y lo abrio con el ceño fruncido, hasta que leyo el contenido y miraba asombrada la cartita, para cuando levanto la vista y me vio, la sonrei, y rapidamente asintio con una sonrisa antes de cerrar el libro y salir corriendo...

_Bien lo has consegido Dave, ya tienes pareja_, me dijo mi conciencia.

**Elliott PoV:**

Vale lo que es dibujar no se me da para nada, es más no se dibujar ni una carita feliz, soy un negado, asi que vamos por la opción _**A**_, encantar un trozo de carboncillo, y hacerlo dibujar, ok eso esta tirado...

**Quince Minutos Despues**

_Vale, creo que asi esta bien, _pense mirando el dibujo por todos, los angulos, era en si bonito, una pareja bailando, con una chica de cabello largo semirecogido, con un vestido vaporoso, y bueno el chico de lo normal, y debajo ponia...

_¿Le concederias a este chico hacer esta imagen realidad contigo?_

_Elliott._

Ok ahora queda el marco...

Una vez consegi un marco, no se como todavia, pero lo tenia, ya estaba el dibujo en su sitio, solo me faltaba la chica bonita y preciosa al que darselo, pero donde diantres la encuentro, _haber los Gryffindors tenemos dos horas libres, asi que podria estar...mmm ¡A si! en las piedras cerca de la casa de Hagrid, _en cuanto lo deduje sali a la carrera hacia alli,(**NA** _por si alguien no lo sabe me refiero al sitio donde Hermione le pego el puñetazo a Draco en tercero) _despues de atravesar media escuela, y arrollar a unos cuantos alumnos la encontre, apoyada en una roca, pintando con carboncillo, el paisaje que daba desde alli, estaba tan concentrada en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, estaba tan bonita cuando dibujaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un brillo picaro en los ojos, y su mano moviendose libremente trazando linias sin sentido que despues formaban un hermoso dibujo...

-Cof, cof - tosi a modo de llamar su atención cosa que consegi.

-A hola Elliott, ¿qué haces aqui? - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues queria darte una cosa - dije bajando la cabeza y apretando con una mano el marco del dibujo.

-¿A si? - dijo curiosa, mientras yo solo asentia - ¿el qué? si se puede saber.

-Pues esto - dije dandole el marco boca abajo.

-Vaya, un buen marco - dijo sarcastica pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-Dale la vuelta - dije suspirando.

No se como describir su reacción bueno, para empezar se le dilataron los ojos de la sorpresa, se le formo una sonrisa que le fue incapaz de borrar, era una de las pocas reacciones que me esperaba...

-¿A quién se lo has hecho dibujar? - pregunto achicando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? pero si lo he hecho yo, no se lo e mandado dibujar a nadie, ese es tu punto debil arruinas los mejores momentos - dije indignado mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿En serio? - pregunto mucho más sorprendida.

-Pues si - dije enfurruñado.

De repente me dio un beso en la meguilla mientras escuchaba un casi inaudible _Gracias _mientras recogia sus cosas y se ponia ponia de pie delante de mi.

-Y si, acepto - dijo con una sonrisa mucho más grande y un adorable sorojo en las meguillas.

-Aceptas ¿que? - pregunte ido.

-Pues la invitación - dijo como si fuera más que obio, pero todavia estaba ensimismado con sus adorables meguillas - Elliott acepto ir al baile contigo - dijo despacio como si le hablara a un bebé, cuando algo hizo_ Clikc..._

-¿Aceptas? - pregunte poniendome de pie de golpe.

-Si te vere en hall a las ocho ni un minuto menos, que ese es tu punto debil - dijo pinchandome un meguilla con su dedo indice, antes de darme otro corto besito en la meguilla e irse casi a la carrera hacia el castillo, todavia con las meguillas sonrojadas y una adorable sonrisa...

**Albus PoV:**

_¿Dondé está? ¿donde está esta chica? haber e mirado en la biblioteca, e mirado en los pasillos de toda la escuela, e mirado en el comedor, e haberiguado que no esta en los baños gracias a unas compañeras, ¿dondé me falta mirar?_

Pensaba mientras iba andando distraidamente por el castillo y para cuando levante la vista me encontraba en los jardines de la escuela y alli a lo lejos se encontraba Brenda sentada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un viejo y desgastado libro, _Claro si piensas como Brenda segiras sus mismos pasos_ (**NA **_lo siento Brenda te e puesto de distraida pero pienso mas en Luna jaja_)

-Ey Brenda - Grite a media voz.

-Aah hola Albus - dijo mientras cerraba el viejo libro provocando un golpe seco - ¿como estas? - pregunto con su tipica amable y timida sonrisa.

-Bien, bueno que me gustaria hacerte una pregunta, es decir...que te queria pedir...que bueno... - _Patetico, _pense automaticamente mientras repasaba mis pocas frases coherentes.

-Albus habitualmente no eres tan tartamudo, eres más liberal - dijo Brenda centrando sus enormes ojos con curiosidad - ¿te ocurre algo?

-No tranquila, es solo que quisiera saber ¿si ya tienes pareja para ir al baile? - dije mientras me rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-No nadie me lo ha pedido, y dudo que lo hagan, por ahi dicen que soy muy rara, que tengo una mentalidad de lunatica - dijo meneando la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro.

-Pues yo no creo eso - diije sentandome a su lado mirandola con una sonrisa, la cual ella me la devolvia.

-Gracias Albus, lo se, eres uno de pocos en este colegio que me habla normal sin burla ni nada - dijo dandome una sonrisa.

-Entonces te apetece que vayamos juntos, como amigo si te parece bien - dije cuando vi la duda en sus ojos.

-Como amigos esta bien, no me gustaria incomodar a Rennesme - dijo mientras se levantaba, mientras yo me quedaba en blanco durante unos segundo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rennesme en todo esto? - pregunte mientras me levantaba al igual que ella.

-No nada, ¿nos vemos el dia del baile a las ocho en el hall? - pregunto cambiando de tema drasticamente.

-Si, claro - dije cuando ella empezo a caminar hacia el castillo, dejandome pensando a la sombra de un enorme árbol...

**Scorpius PoV:**

_¿Aquién se lo pido? a esa no, es muy alta, esa es muy baja, muy delgada, con muchas pecas, ojos chicos, nariz muy respingona..._

-Joder ¿no hay ninguna chica que este bien en este estupido colegio? - dije al aire en mi vacio cuarto.

Sabia perfectamente la respuesta, en este colegio solo había **una **chica a la cual queria pedirselo pero no podia, queria llevarla a su primer baile, queria ser el primero en bailar con ella, el primero en decirle que su vestido le resaltaba esos hermosos ojos que tiene, queria decrile lo mucho que me agradaba que me hubiese dicho que si, queria decirle tantas cosas en su primer baile, que no podria hacerlo, no queria ir con cualquier chica del colegio, queria ir con **ella**, queria ir con mi pequeña peliroja, no queria ir con otra chica, ni estar con otra chica desde lo que sucedio...

******FlashBack******

_-Venga Scor, date prisa o mi madre nos mandara a la habitación castigados - grito a media voz Albus quien iba delante mia._

_-Yo no soy quien a cortado el mantel de la mesa para hacer una capa - dije sonriendo._

_-No me digas eso tu me tienes que defender..._

_-¡ALBUS POTTER! - Grito su madre desde dentro de la casa provocando que Albus palideciera y se le pusieran los pelos de punta._

_-Ya voy mami - dijo con esa vocecilla que tiene y se le pone a cualquiera cuando esta en problemas con Ginnerva Weasley._

_Mientras Albus entraba por la puerta de atras de la casa una pequeña peliroja salia por ella con un zumo en la mano, la pequeña llevaba dos coletas a cada lado de su cara, mientras agarraba con las dos manos el paquete de zumo, e iba dando pasos mirando al suelo, cuando llego hasta el rubio levanto la vista con una sonrisa divertida._

_-Lo mata - dijo simplemente, provocando que el rubio soltara una risotada._

_-Se lo a buscado, no deberia jugar con los manteles de tu madre - dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas del jardín trasero._

_-¿Oye Scor puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-Dime - dije mirandola de lado._

_-Si tu eres un Malfoy y Albus es un Potter, y supuestamente nos odiamos a muerte, ¿como es que eres su mejor amigo y pasas aqui las vacaciones? - dijo mirandola confundida._

_-Pueees...me gusta fastidiar a mi padre, diciendo que los Potter sois la caña - dije con una sonrisa, provocando que ella soltara una risotada cuando estaba tomando un sorbo de zumo, haciendo que se le atragantara y empezara a toser._

_-Tranquila, mira hacia arriba haber si se te pasa - dije mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda._

_-Gracias - dijo mientras se colocaba la mano en el pecho, con una sonrisa divertida - Creo que me ire a cambiar - dijo mientras sacudia las manos haciendo volar pequeñas gotitas de zumo hacia mi cara._

_-Eh cuidado, que con esta cara me gano la vida - dije mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo limpiandome con sutileza._

_-Exagerado - dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la banca y me daba un beso en la meguilla derecha, y levantandose rumbo a la casa._

_-¿Y eso? - pregunto al cabo de unos segundos._

_-Por decir que soy la caña - dijo con una sonrisa abierta, dejando ver un agujero entre los dientes, saliendo a correr hacia la casa, dejando al rubio sonreir mientras se sobaba la pegajosa meguilla._

******Fin de FlashBack******

-Por que me senti tan bien despues de ese pegajoso beso que aunque haya pasado cuando teniamos seis y ocho años, no lo puedo olvidar - dije en voz alta mientras miraba una foto familiar, en la que los Potter, sobre todo cierta peliroja, le habían obligado a salir, mientras en la foto salian todos los Potter abrazados de alguna manera sea completo o un abrazo por los hombros, a él lo tenia abrazado del brazo una pequeña peliroja a la cual le faltaba un diente...

**Colin PoV:**

-Vale, solo necesito que le escribais en el brownie_ ¿te apetece acompañarme al baile? _solo eso - dije a una elfina en las cocinas del colegio.

-No pensar poner nada en el brownie de la señorita Priscila, ella ser muy buena con nosotros, darnos lana para nuestras ropas - dijo la elfina, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Veamos Colin piensa algo - dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¿Usted es el señorito Colin? - pregunto la elfina sorprendida.

-Si ¿por qué? - pregunte yo mientras fruncia el ceño confundido.

-Pues entonces le haremos el favor del postre de la señorita Priscila, seguro estar deseosa por darle contestación - dijo haciendo una reverencia y dirijirse directamente a las cocinas.

-No preocuparse, mensaje estar en Brownie esta noche - dijo a media voz, mientras Colin salia de las cocinas rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llego vio a los chicos sentados en la mesa de los leones, con unas sonrisas en las caras, mientras que a unos doce puestos más lejos se encontraban las chicas placticando muy animadas, tambien con unas sonrisas, _no eso no, necesito sentarme enfrente de Priscila, si no no saldra bien_, pense mientras miraba desesperado a Rennesme, quien me miro sin comprender durante dos segundos para luego alarmarse, despues de detener la conversación de las chicas, no se como se levantarón y fuerón a saltitos hasta donde estaban los chicos, mientras por el camino Rennesme se guiraba para giñarme un ojo, rapidamente antes de que nadie me quitara el sitio me sente delante de Priscila, quien inusulmente no formaba parte de la conversación que mantenian las chicas, solo contestaba un si o un no cuando le preguntaban algo...

La cena paso en una alterada charla de ascesorios, vestidos, peinados, y maquillaje, _me voy a afeminar antes de que acabe la noche_ pense, cuando sin previo aviso llego el postre, y con ello Priscila recibio su brownie, mientras cojia el tenedor, sin mirar su postre preferido, cuando lo llego a mirar se quedo de piedra, se le dilatarón los ojos, y no sabia que hacer_ no le a gustado, seguro, me dira que no _pense poniendome en alarma roja, cuando de pronto sonrio, levanto la mirada y solamente asintio con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa...

_¡Lo Consegi! _grite interiormente.

**Rennesme PoV:**

-Tengo que hacer más recados de celestina - dije mientras le pegaba otro bocado a la varita de regaliz.

-Eso ni lo dudes - dijo Lily acabandose progresivamente, su sexta rana de chocolate.

-Vivirias en la gloria de lo que nos gusta a los niños de once años - dijo Cleo, mirando la montaña, y si ¡montaña! de chucherias que había recibido en conjunto de los cuatro chicos, y literalmente, se terminaria en dos siglos.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿ya le has pedido la capa a Hugo? - pregunte de pronto a Cleo.

-Si, me la trajo antes de la cena, y me dijo que si de paso - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Seremos practicamente como cuñadas - dijo Lily abrazandola.

-Eso espero - dijo Cleo antes de que nos echaramos a reir como locas, hasta que nos dolierón los estomagos.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, si no seguire comiendo y mañana tendre dolor de estomago - dije abriendo la colcha de la cama.

-¿En serio? - dijo Lily mirando con sonrisa malevola la montaña de chucherias.

-Lily a la cama - dije empujandola a la cama, mientras ella se metia en su propia colcha.

-Buenas noches cihcas - dijo Cleo, antes de tumbarse en cama.

-Buenas noches - dijimos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo antes de seguir sus pasos.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno ya e actualizado, lo siento, lo siento, es que tuve muchos examenes y trabajos y digamos que se me esta haciendo muy duro el curso, y bueno que no e tenido tiempo,**

**Pero por ello nos las voy a dejar tiradas, y espero que comenten jaajaja**

**Besos Tipo Edward,**

**Miradas Tipo Jasper,**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett.**

**Bss Paola-Crepusculera**


	13. Por Fin Llega El Bendito Baile

**Por Fin Llega El Bendito Baile:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

_¿Por qué diantres las chicas mayores tienen que ser tan coquetas? Todas son iguales..._

-Rennesme tesoro mira haber si puedes cojerme una bolsa - pregunto Alexa mirandome suplicante.

-¿Otra? - dije mostrandole unas diez bolsas por mano.

-Solo una porfis - dijo haciendome puchero.

-Ok trae - dije arrebbatandole como pude la bolsa - para la proxima no vengo con vosotras, esto de comprar cosas para un baile no es divertido - dije ya agobiada de saltar de tienda en tienda.

-Menos mal que es sabado, asi podemos pensarnoslo bien - dijo Priscila entrando a una peluqueria magica donde peines y tijeras volaban por doquier arreglando cabelleras.

Aprobechando el despiste de una chica me sente en la unica silla libre que quedaba en todo el local, llevabamos en Hogsmeade unas seis horas, me hicierón levantarme a las ocho de la mañana para que me vistiera, bajara me tragara el desayuno, literalmente, y salieramos corriendo hacia Hogsmeade, yo soy la tipica chica que se lo pasa bien de compras, no por nada mis tias montarón el TCCRA y estoy acostumbrada, pero cada dos o tres horas me dejaban sentarme unos diez minutos o algo asi, pero ellas nada tengo los pies en carne viva, menos mal, que me puse unas deportivas si no, me moria...

-Oye Ren ¿qué te parecen? - pregunto Elissa dado una vuelta lenta para ver el corte de pelo, tenia el pelo no muy cortado, le llegaba unos seis dedos debajo del hombro, pero rematado para darle ese toque moderno, con mechas rojas, y el flequillo lisado, gire para ver a las demás quedandome pasmada, Alexa quien al entrar llevaba el pelo por debajo de la muñeca ahora lo tenia por encima de los hombros con el pelo alborotado dejando algunas puntas apuntando para los lados y otras para abajo, dandole un toque tierno y moderno al mismo tiempo, Rose, se lo había cortado cuatro dedos, pero se habia lisado el flequillo tapandole toda la frente, y la melena se la había ondulado, quedando preciosa, Priscila al igual que Rose solo se había cortado cuatro dedos, y lisado el flequillo sobre la frente, lisandose tambien la melena, quedando genial.

-¡Estais geniales, fantasticas me encanta! - dije entusiasmada.

-Gracias - dijerón al mismo tiempo.

-Volvamos al castillo creo que lo tenemos todo ¿no? - dijo Rose sacando una hoja de papel y una pluma del bolso - ¿Vestidos?

-Si - contestarón a coro con una sonrisa.

-¿Zapatos?

-Si

-¿Collares?

-Si

-¿Pulseras?

-Si

-¿Pendientes?

-Si

-¿Maquillaje?

-Si

-¿Accesorios de pelo?

-Si

-¿Corte de pelo? si - dijo contestandose a si misma - bien parece que lo tenemos todo - dijo guardando la hoja.

-Pues volvamos, me teneis matada con tando caminar - dije saliendo la primera por la puerta, delante de unas risueñas reformadas chicas.

**Minutos Despues En El Castillo**

-¡Dejarme verlos porfavor! - dijo Lily dando saltitos.

-¡Si venga enseñarnoslos! - apoyo Cleo

-Vale pero nos dareis vuestra sincera opinion ¿ok? - dijo Priscila dandolas a ambas una peñizcada en la nariz y sentandolas - Ren nos haces el favor - dijo con una sonrisa a la cual correspondi enseguida.

-Para empezar un vestido de gala hecho por las mismisimas manos de los duendes, con un tono amarillo cantoso y elegante, con pedreria plateada por la zona del escote y el estomago hasta el vientre, quedando en forma casi uniforme dejando un estupendo vestido de fiesta - dije alegremente presentando a Priscila, quien despues de hacer su debut se sento en una cama - a continuación un hermoso vestido morado con pedreria en toda la zona del escote, y espalda descubierta, con la falda uniforme hasta el suelo - dije presentando a Alexa, que siguio el mismo camino de Priscila hasta la cama - Ahora una vestido precioso de un fantastico color fusia chillón con pedreria plateada en toda la zona del escote, con falda ancha y escote sin tirantes - dije realizando la presentación de Elissa - y por ultimo un hermoso vestido verde botella con falda vaporosa y cortada hasta el suelo - dije presentando a la ultima de mis modelos. **(****NA** los vestidos y los peinados en mi perfil**)**

-¡Me encantan! - gritarón Lily y Cleo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a bañarnos yo por lo menos necesito mi exfoliante con olor a rosas - dijo Elissa, saliendo del cuarto.

-La verdad es que un baño antes del baile me sentaria de miedo - dijo Priscila saliendo por la puerta, seguida por Rose y Alexa.

-Vale ahora que no estan, ya lo tenemos todo listo ¿no?, quedamos en que lo comprarias todo en Hosmeade mientras las chicas estaban distraidas con sus cosas para el baile - dijo Lily.

-Si lo tengo todo lo camufle entre todas sus bolsas - dije acercandome a unas cuatro bolsas - Tu lazo Cleo, y tu diadema Lily - dije tendiendoselas - y tambien nuestras manoletinas - dije sacando tres cajas de zapatos, donde habia unas manoletinas blancas otras plateadas y otras doradas - escogi con el mejor ojo que tengo para la moda - dije tendiendoles las cajas.

-Me encantan, son preciosos de verdad - dijo Cleo probandoselos.

-Si son estupendos, ya le dijiste a Hugo ¿verdad?, el baile es esta noche - dijo Lily mirando a Cleo.

-Si mirad - dijo hacercandose a su baul y sacando una capa por un lado visible y por el otro invisible.

-Fantastico - dijimos Lily y yo al unisono.

-Bien entonces en cuanto salgan de la sala comun vamos con las capas de los uniformes para que nadie vea los vestidos, y llevamos los zapatos en la mano, llevando asii puestos los del uniforme, despues vmaos al aula, que no se utiliza del primer piso, y nos arreglamos el pelo, y de ahi nos colamos de dos en dos para colarnos, y utilizamos el _accio_, para que la otra tambien se cuelen - dije buscando algo entre las cosas de Priscila, hasta encontrar su bolsito.

-Quien lo diria Rennesme te has entregado al mal eeh - dijo Cleo sonriendo.

-No te acostumbres, ya que no tengo que ir no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados - dije andando hasta la cama con el bolsito de Pris.

-Oye ¿y para que es eso? - pregunto Lily.

-Pris tiene un hechizo que lo hace infinito, aqui meteremos las cosas que nos den mucho bulto - dije sacando lo poco que tenia Pris, para dejarlo sobre su escritorio.

-¿Y qué decimos si pregunta? - dijo Cleo.

-Estara muy ocupada, con lo del baile, no se dara cuenta, vamos a nuestro cuarto - dije abriendo la puerta.

-Ok - dijerón antes de que practicamente corrieramos a nuestra habitación,una vez entramos, en el bolsito metimos de todo, desde brillantina para el pelo, hasta un espejo mediano magico transformable, metimos los zapatos los vestidos, la capa de Lily y lo necesario para nuestros conjuntos.

Una vez salimos las chicas ya iban entrando con nosotras detras para cerciorarnos...

*****4 Horas Más Tarde*****

-Estais fabulosas - dijimos las tres al mismo timepo admirandolas, Priscila llevaba un hermoso y sencilo collar de cuencas, unas pulseras a juego co un bolso de mano, Alexa levaba un collar de tiras, a juego con su vestido resaltando su rostro junto con una pulsera de figuritas a juego con su imagen, Elissa llevaba un collar formado por circulos raro y elegante y en el antebrazo derecho llevaba una pulsera de alambre de color rosa, y en el pelo llevaba un par de horquillas de flores rosdas a juego con el color que llevaba esa noche, Rose por su parte llevaba un collar de cuencas de distintos tonos de verdes en la mano llevaba una pulsera pare4cida a la de Alexa pero en tonos verdes, y se habia hecho la manicura pintandose las uñas de un verde esmeralda.

-Creo que ya estamos listas ¿no? - dijo Rose dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

-¡Estais geniales! - dijimos con entusiasmo las pequeñas.

-Gracias guapas - dijo Alexa peñizcandonos las meguillas - Dormios temprano, y que tengais dulces sueños dijo saliendo la ultima de la desastrosa habitación.

Apresuradas salimos al pasillo que da a la sala común y vimos como salian por el cuadro de la señora gorda, al cambo de unos dos minutos escuchamos barullo salir de las escalera de los chicos para ver que uno se intentaba poner el reloj , uno ponerse bien la pajarita , otro atarse el zapato de pie, y otro ponerse la tunica.

-¿Todavía estais aqui? - pregunto Cleo, haciendo que todos se guiraran.

-¿Qué haceis ahi? - pregunto James.

-Las chicas se acaban de ir, como no os marcheis llegaran antes que vosotros - dije señalando la puerta.

-Oh, no - murmurarón todos - tendremos que correr y hechar mano de los pasadizos para llegar antes que ellas - dijo Colin.

-Tu Cleo hechate en la cama y lo mismo va por vosotras dos - dijo Elliott mientras salian apresurados por el cuadro.

-¡Si hermanito! - atino a gritar Cleo.

-Es increible que vayan a llegar tarde - dijo Lily.

-Yo les avise - dijo Hugo apareciendo debajo de nosotras.

-Hugo mete todo lo que necesites aqui - dije lanzandole la bolsita - y date prisa tenemos que llegar a la clase que no se utiliza todavía - grite mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¿Creeis qué vaya a salir bien? - pregunto Lily.

-¿Preucapada ahora? - pregunte yo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si nos encuentran en el baile lo peor sera que nos quitaran tantos puntos que Gryffindor no volvera a ganar la copa de las casas en siglos pero bueno, si sale bien sera divertido - dijo sonriendonos, mientras Cleo y yo palideciamos.

-Como mi hermano se entere de que e hecho la muerte a Gryffindor no me volveis a ver el año que viene - dijo antes de que empezaramos a reirnos.

-Chicas ya estoy,¿nos vamos? - pregunto Hugo lanzandome la bolsa de vuelta.

Rapidamente bajamos al piso inferior, para dirigirnos al la zona este del primer piso, donde una polvorienta habitación con sillas amontonadas se encontraba inutilizada.

-Vale, haber, dije mientras retiraba las cosas de la mesa más grande que encontre y le pase un mantel por encima para no manchar la ropa, que fuy colocando, despues de que hecharamos a Hugo al rincon mientras nos poniamos los vestidos, nos dedicamos a los peinados, se nos habia quedao algo de aquella tarde con las chicas despues de todo, al cabo de una hora, estabamos listos, yo llevaba mis rulos muy definido y enfila adornado con un lazo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, Cleo se habia recogido el pelo de los lados con el lazo dejandose el flequillo liso y y Lily se lo habia rizado entero y se lo habia recogido en un moño con la diadema dejandose un mechon gordo sobre el hombro, Hugo por su parte levaba el pelo como siempre con un esmoquin verde botella que resaltaba su pelo, al igual que a Rose.

-Vale vamonos - dijo Hugo metiendo la cabeza en el pasill para ver si venia alguien.

Una vez llegamos a la esquina del pasillo del Gran Comedor, vimos que Hagrid vigilaba la entrada para cerciorarse de que todos los alumnos entraban sin alchol ni nada de eso.

-Eso nos lo va a hacer más complicado - dije más para mi misma que para los demás - ir tu y Hugo sois más bajitos entrareis mmás rapido - dije señalando a Cleo y al suso dicho - Cogete la cola del vestido - dije a la nada, para que esa tira de azul cielo despareciera, al cabo de unos minutos vimos la ccabellera de Hugo detras de la puerta.

-Vale, porfavor que salga bien - rece antes de lanzar el hechizo -_ Accio_ capa de invisibilidad - dije apuntando con la varita a la puerta para ver como la capa flotaba detras de Hagrig quien no se daba ni cuenta hasta legar a mis manos - vale ahora vamos nosotras - dije mirando a Lily quien asintio decidida, Slimos tapadas con la capa hasta llegar al lado de Hagrid, donde Lily Tropezo con sus pies y cayo tirandome a mi despues, en ese momento Albus y Brenda Iban llegando cuando vierón nuestras caras de panico, fuerón corriendo hasta Hagrid.

-Hola Hagrid ¿qué tal? - pregunto Brenda nerviosa.

-Bien gracias, Dejame decirte Brenda que estas preciosa - dijo guiñandole un ojo amablemente, haciendola sonrojar, Brenda llevaba un hermoso vedstido negro con brillantina, que parecia una noche estrellada, con unos zapatos negros y una rosa ¿hecha de cremallera?.

-Oye Hagrid, ya han entrado los chicos - dijo Albus mirandonos disimuladamente, rapidamente nos pusimos en pie nos pusimos la capa encima hasta correr a la puerta, antes de que los chicos corrieran a la pared más oscura y tapada de gente me asome atrabes de la puerta para sonreirle a los chicos en agradecimiento antes de irme con los demás.

-Vale ¿ahora que? - pregunto Hugo.

-Tú me vas a sacar a bailar - dijo Cleo arrastrandolo a la pista de baile.

-Terminaran juntos - dijimos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo cosa que nos hizo reir.

-¿Alguien aparte de ti Lily puede ser más gryffindoriana? - pregunto una voz a nuestra espalda, cosa que nos congelo de inmediato para girarnos lentamente para encontrarnos con una cabellera rubia.

-Off eres tu - suspire aliviada

-Vale, preguntare ¿qué haceis aqui? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porfa Scor, no nos delates, te prometo que te lavare la ropa en casa por timepo indefinido, hare tu habitación, te hare la pelota y no te insultare más, hare cualquier cosa, pero no nos delates porfavor - dijo Lily coguendole de la mano y haciendole puchero.

-¿Cualquier cosa? - pregunto sopesando la oferta.

-Cualquier cosa

-Vale, lo que te pido es un baile - dijo mirandola

-¿Un baile, sin trucos, ni trampas, solo un baile? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Solo un baile - dijo cogiendola delicadamente de la mano para guiarala a la pista de baile dejandome sola...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**LO SIENTO!**

**Pero es que estuve mala aparte de que no sabia actualizar con el problema que tenemos ahora, y mi madre me castigo, ahora estoy de infragganty jajajaj, espero que tengan paciencia por que con las notas que me vienen más las dos semanas que estoy castigada no podre actualizar en un timepito, vean las fotos en mi perfil, bss...**

**Besos Tipo Edward, **

**Miradas Tipo Jasper,**

**Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett**

**Bss Paola-Crepusculera.**


	14. El Pesimo Baile, Bueno No Tanto

**El Pesimo Baile, Bueno No Tanto:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

_¿Por qué estaba aqui? A si por que a las locas de mis mejores amigas se les ocurrio la "magnifica" idea de colarse en este baile, mientras yo estoy aqui de pie con una bebida intentando disimular y pasar desapercibida, ellas estaban bailando con los chicos, Cleo y Hugo no se habían movido de la pista, y Lily y Scor estaban bailando mientras se reian._

_Y yo sola, solita, no se por que acepte venir a este baile _pense mientras removia mi bebida con una cucharilla de plastico, para matar el tiempo, todos en este baile tenian pareja, todos, y los que no pues se quedaban en su cuarto leyendo, _como me gustaria estar asi _pense sentandome en el suelo, quedando a una altura menor que la de la mesa que habían colocado en el Gran Comedor, a lo lejos podia ver a James con Elissa, estaban preciosos, hacian una pareja estupenda, al igual que los demás, los chicos siguian por el camino recto por que ellas les tomaban la mano para guiarles, _se complementaban_ pense sonriendo.

-Mirad a quien tenemos aqui - dijo una voz irritablemente conocida.

-Nott - dije secamente levantandome, y cruzandome de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Sabes lo que pasaria si los profesores se enteran de esto? - pregunto con una sonrisa maleficamente atrayente.

-No - dije de inmediato agarrandome incoscientemente a su brazo - no lo hagas.

-¿Y que me das a cambio si no lo hago? - pregunto mirandome divertido.

-Uff, ¿qué es lo quieres? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-No se - dijo dando un paso adelante hasta dejarme notar su aliento y su perfume varonil en mi rostro - un besito tal vez - dijo sonriendo.

-Habla serio porfavor - dije dando un paso hacia atras - eso pasara cuando yo ceda, cosa que no pasara nunca - dije girando la cara.

-Sabes, cada vez que me rechazas me pareces más interesante - dijo divertido.

-Si pues a este paso acabaras acosandome, a no, si ya lo haces - dije sarcastica sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa preciosa? - pregunto con una voz sedosa, acercandose otro paso dejandome a tres centimetros de la pared.

-No - dije en un murmullo.

-O ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos? - dijo acercandose más, hasta tomar mi mano entre la suya.

-No - dije otra vez en un murmullo empezando a entrar en panico, _arrinconada entre la pared y su cuerpo, ahi madre esto me suena_, pense poniendome a alerta - ejejejeje, vale basta de juegos - dije soltando su mano.

-Como quieras - dijo sonriendo acercando su rostro al mio ¡_Mamá! _pense cerrando fuerte los ojos y la boca.

-Nott, es que acaso no la has escuchado, dejala en paz - dijo una voz conocida.

-Potter te gusta demasiado meterte en asuntos privados - dijo Nott apoyando una de sus manos en la pared contra la que me tenia arrinconada.

-Dejala en paz - dijo empujandolo a un lado y cogiendome delicadamente de la mano para llevarme lejos de alli, acabando en uno de los pasillos que daban a una parte del jardín.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Albus mirandome desde la barandilla donde estaba apoyado.

-Si - dije en un murmullo, mientras me sentaba en la misma barandilla en la que estaba apoyado.

-Estoy por ir y partirle la cara a ese invecil - dijo apretando con fuerza la barandilla.

-No lo hagas - dije apoyando mi mano en la suya haciendo que se relajara - te meterias en problemas, y no quiero eso - dije sin soltar su mano.

-Seria por un buen motivo, si ese invecil llegaba a hacer lo que tenia en la cabeza podia darse por muerto - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?...por que...en fin...emmm...por que eres, importante...para mí claro...emmm...eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana...y eso te convierte en una amiga mia...aunque claro lo serias si no lo fueras de ella...es decir - dijo balbuceando mientras su rostro tomaba más rojo por cada palabra que decia, cosa que me ocasiono risa.

-Es decir...

-Que lo hice por que eres importante para mi por ser una buena amiga, si eso - solto bien pronuciado, con el rostro como un tomate.

-Gracias - dije dandole un beso en la meguilla, poniendole más rojo a él, y subiendome unos cuantos tonos a mí.

-Me a dicho Lily que vas a pasar con tu familia las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa - dije pasando una mano por detras de su cabeza intentando, evitar mirarme a la cara.

-Si mamá, me dijo que la tia Alice queria pasar tiempo con tu mamá, y papá y el tio Emmett, querian pasarlo con tu papá, asi que se te acoplara toda mi familia en tu casa - dije riendome nerviosa, sigiendo su ejemplo de no mirarlo, cosa que no pude conseguir, era como si no pudiese controlarlo, sentia su mano sudar entre la mia ¿o era la mia entre la suya?, ¿o eramos los dos? esto es raro.

-No pasa nada, asi podremos darte los regalos Potter en persona - dijo sonriendo.

Albus tenia una sonrisa preciosa, encantadora y dulce, desde que era pequeña siempre soñe con que me casaria con mi principe azul, de ojos azules y pelo rubio castaño, con una sonrisa de ensueño, y que se inclinara siempre que me saludase, quien diria que mis gustos en mi tipo de principe cambiaran a un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y pelo negro azabache.

-Bien - dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Que te pasa? - pregunto mirandome de lado.

-Nada, no se, yo pensaba pasar esta tarde leyendo un buen libro con alguna chucheria, con mi comodo pijama morado, mi pelo suelto, y mis pantuflas, no...asi - dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo vine para que mi hermano no me ande molestando - dije con una sonrisa divertida, la cual me pego.

-Eres muy...ammm

-Muy ¿qué? - pregunto divertido.

-Simpatico, amable, empatico, no se, eso - dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Gracias, tu tambien lo eres - dijo asintiendo solenme, provocandome risa.

-Por cierto ¿y Brenda? - pregunte mirando hacia el interior de la fiesta, encontrandomela hablando con un chico de pelo castaño.

-El chico no se atrevio a pedirselo, y se la "deje" - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Eres muy bueno, ves a eso me referia antes - dije riendo.

-Oye que tal si nos escaqueamos - dijo mirandome a los ojos a una distancia más corta a la cual compartimos todo el rato.

-Vale - dije sonriendole.

-Vamos - dijo cogiendome de la mano, usandola de apoyo para bajar y salir corriendo con las manos juntas, dirección a la sala común, entrando riendo a carcajada viva, en la solitaria sala.

-Me voy a poner el pijama - dije mirandolo de frente.

-Si yo no aguanto con este esmoquin.

-Aqui ¿en quince minutos? - pregunte sonriendo.

-Seguro que te gano - dijo saliendo corriendo al cuarto de los chicos.

-Eso no vale - dije antes de correr al de las chicas.

Al cabo de diez minutos nos encontrabamos los dos al mismo tiempo en la sala común.

-Te gane - dijimos al mismo timepo.

-Llegue antes - repetimos señalandonos, antes de soltar una risotada.

-Vamos - dijo tomandome de la mano guiandonos al sofa, donde nos sentamos.

Albus llevaba un pantalón negro de lana, y una camiseta de manga corta roja, y unas pantuflas del mismo collor que la camiseta, con una libro de lectura en la mano izquierda.

Yo en cambio llevaba mi pijama de tirantes morada, un pantalón de lana tambien morado pero más oscuro, mis pantuflas moradas, una diadema de tela en el pelo para que no me moleste mientras leia, un libro en la mano derecha y una bolsa de chucherias en la izquierda.

-¿Qué vas a leer? - pregunto subiendo las dos piernas cruzandola encima del sofá, mientras abria su libro.

-Pues _Amar una sola vez_ - dije enseñandole la portada.

-Esta chulo, ¿de qué va? - pregunto mirandome.

-Regina Ashton, que es la protagonista femenina, fue secuestrada una noche, siendo conducida a la mansión de un desconocido, aunque al principio todo le resulto fascinante, más tarde se sintio ofendida ante la arrogancia del apuesto seductor que tan habilmente le había enseñado a vivir en pasión y verguenza, unida a Nicholas, el protagonista masculino , mediante las fatalidades y los escandalos, descubren sus deseos y aceptan su ardiente destino:amar una sola vez - dije abrazando el libro, sabiendome su contenido de memoria.

-Vaya - dijo boquiabierto - veo que te gusta leer mucho - dijo riendose suavemente.

-Sip - dije sonriendole.

-Y ¿no es un libro un poco fuerte para ti? - pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Desde que era pequeña me han gustado los libros romantico, no me gustaban los tan empalagosos de niños pequeños, que siempre tenian un camino de rosas hasta el final feliz, por que es irreal, si yo tuviera un romance asi, me aburriria demasiado rapido - dije meneandome de adelante a atras todavia con el libro en brazos.

-Vaya, tienes una mentalidad muy adulta - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si, pero ahi veces que me dejo llevar - dije riendome.

-Osea que si te hago cosquillas ahora mismo te comportarias como la niña que llevas dentro ¿no? - pregunto mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Albus - dije dejando el libro en el sillón, antes de que Albus me saltara literalmente encima - ¡Albus! - grite entre risotadas.

Me retorcia en el suelo con Albus encima, mientras me daban ataques de risa y se me resbalaban lagrimas de todo lo que reia, me entraban convultiones, y me dolia una barbaridad la barriga, lo unico que se escuchaba en la sala común eran nuestras risas.

-¿Te rindes? - dijo entre risas.

-Me rindo, me rindo - dije moviendo las manos para que parara.

-Vale - dijo tumbandose a mi lado, mientras yo recobraba el aliento de todo lo que había reido.

-Que infantil eres - dije sonriendole al techo.

-Que demasiado madura eres - dijo repitiendo mi gesto.

Estuvimos tumbados en el suelo, durante diez minutos disfrutando de nuestra cercania, cuando senti una mano en la mia, entrelazando sus dedos con los mios, haciendome apretar mi mano con la suya, sonrojandome al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos - dijo levantandose y tirando de mi mano para ayudarme.

-Gracias - dije sonriendole mirando al suelo.

-Ven, por que a este paso no leemos ni dos lineas - dijo divertido arrastrandome hasta el sofá.

Al cabo de media hora no habíamos leido ni dos lineas com había dicho él, nos dedicamos a hablar de cosas variadas, musica, deporte, estudios, cuando nos decidimos a leer no dure ni cinco minutos cuando note mis parpado pesados, cerrandolos por completo...

**Albus PoV:**

Senti algo pesado en mi hombro y en cuanto mire a mi costado la vi apoyada en el con los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, era muy bonita cuando dormia, le aparte una mechón que se le había ido hacia delante, detras de la oreja, era demasiado bonita para su propio bien, cuando crezca tendra a todos esos babosos persiguiendola por toda la escuela, _Pero eso a mi me importa por que es una buena amiga mia, y la mejor amiga de mi hermana, ¿verdad? _fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de que apoyara mi cabeza en la suya y cerrara mis ojos dejandome llevar por ese embríagador perfume a flores que destilaba, entregandome completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Lily PoV:**

-Ya Scorpius bajame - dije entre risas mientras el chico rubio, me llevaba a cuestas a su espalda, dirección a la sala común.

-No dijiste que te dolian los pies, pues yo te llevo, es el trato - dijo sonriendo.

-Si tambien el trato era solo un baile y nos hemos tirado toda la noche bailando, y riendo - dije apoyando llos codos en su espalda.

-¿Eso te molesto? - pregunto divertido.

-No, pero por ello no se donde esta Ren, y Al tampoco se fue con Brenda - dije quedandome pensativoa.

-Bien ya llegamos - dijo dejandome despues de quince minutos en el suelo.

-Gracias - dije sarcastica con una sonrisa mientras entrabamos a la sala común, encontrandonos a dos cabezas conocida en el sofá de enfrente de la chimenea - Con que aqui estabais tortolitos - dije acercandome a ellos, encontrandomelos dormidos.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Scor .

-Estan como una tronco - dije señalandolos.

-Al parecer se divirtierón a su manera - dijo cogiendo una de las chucherias esparcidas por la mesa, entre dos libros - ahora no me extraña no encontrarlos - dijo mordiendo una varita de regaliz.

-¿Sabes que creo? - pregunte sonriendo soñadora.

-No, no se leer mentes Lil - dijo riendose, cuando le pege en el brazo.

-Pienso, que estos dos acabaran juntos

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo sacando una cobija de una armario del salón, poniendosela encima del regazo - con eso creo que esta bien, te acompaño a las escalera princesa gryffindoriana - dijo inclinandose como un principe, a lo que sonrei.

-Claro caballero - le conteste cogiendole del brazo, hasta que llegamos a las escaleras de las chicas, apenas dimos seis pasos, pero algo es algo.

-Buenas noches princesa - dijo dandome un beso en la frente, provocando que cerrase los ojos hasta que sus labios dejarón mi piel.

-Buenas noches - dije subiendo con una sonrisa...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Buneo que tal? se que no actualice en un bueeeeeeeeeeeennn timepo, pero espero que me entiendan, ser escritora y estudiante al mismo timepo es dificil ; D pero siempre vuelvo no mme echeis de menos que no os dara tiempo, jajjaa_**

**_Besos Tipo Edward,_**

**_Miradas Tipo Jasper,_**

**_Y Abrazos Tipo Emmett,_**

**_Bss Paola-Crepusculera._**


	15. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones:**

**Rennesme PoV:**

_Me sentia muy a gusto en mi cama, en todos los meses que llevaba en la escuela no había dormido como esta noche, mi gruesa manta, mi oso de peluche, una pregunta muy sencilla ¿las almhoadas respiran?_ pense abriendo un ojo, encontrandome recostada en el pecho de Albus mientras el me abrazaba por los hombros todavía dormido.

Me puse roja al instante, mire por toda la sala común estaba desierta, me gire de nuevo a Albus, estaba tan mono durmiendo que incluso me dolia despertarlo.

-Albus despierta, tenemos que ir a hacer el baúl - dije meneandolo del hombro.

-Mmm...no quiero - dijo tapandose con la manta hasta la cabeza.

-Albus, venga salimos a las diez de la mañana, si no nos damos prisa...- dije sin terminar la frase cuando me cogio del brazo incosciente para abrazarme - Albus - dije moviendole el brazo - vale, lo admito con esto no contaba yo - dije apoyando mis codos en el sofá y mi cabeza en mis manos - Albus,Albus,Albus,Albus - decia sin parar para que su conciencia reaccionara _Al menos asi lo hacen las pelis_ pense mientras seguia nombrando su nombre.

-Mmmm, mama estoy de vacaciones dejame dormir - dijo soltandome con un brazo y pasandoselo por encima de la cabeza, dandome la oportunidad de levantarme.

-De vacaciones estas, pero tienes que ir a hacer el baúl si quieres estar mañana durmiendo en tu **cama **hasta las tantas de la tarde - dije sobrecalcando la palabra _cama._

-Mmmm - dijo mirandome con un ojo, antes de sentarse en el sofá con el ceño levemente dormido y mirando a la nada, durante unos segundos - nos dormimos anoche ¿no? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues no - dije con las manos en las caderas.

-Anda recogamos y vayamos a hacer el baúl - dijo levantandose.

Al cabo de cinco minutos teniamos la sala recogida, y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a organiza rnuestros baules.

-Anda mira quien se deja ver por aqui - dijo una voz despúes de cerrar la puerta suabemente para no despertar a las chicas.

-Nuestra querida fugitiva - dijo Cleo la cual estaba sentada en la cama de Lily.

-Hola - dije haciendo un circulo con la mano, y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ponte a preparar el baúl, despues nos lo explicas - dijo Lily con una sonrisa feliz, la cual se me pego a mi.

**20 Minutos Después**

-Vale ya esta - dijimos las tres a la vez.

-Bueno cuentanos que ocurrio ayer en la noche - dijo Lily sentandose lentamente en mi cama mirandome con una sonrisa y mirada picara.-

-Nada lo de siempre me saco a Nott de encima literalmente, y me saco al balcón, después estuvimos hablando y nada, dijimos que ninguno queria venir y nos venimos a leer, cosa que no hicimos, más bien nos quedamos toda la tarde hablando de cosas tribiales - dije alzandome de hombros.

-¿Solo? - pregunto Cleo sentandose al otro lado de mi cama.

-Solo, estabamos cansado y nos dormimos sin darnos cuenta - dije simplemente.

-Que tristes - dijo Lily - yo pense que abriais echo algo más interesante que hablar - dijo levantandose con las meguillas infladas de mi cama para irse a hacer la suya.

-¿Y qué querias? son asi ya les conocemos - dijo Cleo antes de dirigirse a su cama.

-Teneis una mente perversa ¿qué creeis que hariamos? - pregunte levantando la voz un poco.

-Nada - dijerón al mismo tiempo.

_Toc,Toc,Toc_

-Pase - dijimos a la vez.

-Chicas ya tenemos que irnos - dijo Alexa metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Vale ya bajamos - dijimos otra vez a la vez.-

-Vaya mañanita llevais trillizas diabolicas - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye - dijimos otra vez a la vez.

-Venga coger los baules que el tren sale en quince minutos - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos - dije cogiendo el baúl.

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con todos en la sala común.

-Vamos enanas - dijo James con una sonrisa.

-James ¿qué paso con nuestro acuerdo? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo dijo sin querer - dijo rapidamente Colin.

-Disculpale - dijo Dave.

-Disculpate - dijo Eliott cogiendole del cueyo forzandole a que hiciera una reverencia.

-Suelta - dijo James entredientes mientras intentaba enderezarse.

-¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto Cleo.

-Que me deben mucho - dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos chicos - dijo Priscila cogiendo el brazo libre de Colin.

-Vale - dijo sonrojandose.

-Vamos Dave - dijo Rose con voz melosa mientras lo cogia de la corbata del uniforme.

-Como quieras - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamonos Eliott - dijo Alexa con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vale - dijo antes de soltar bruscamente a Jame sy coger a Alexa de la cintura.

-James disculpate - dijo Elissa cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo siento - dijo rodando los ojos.

-Muy bien ahora vamos - dijo antes de darle un casto beso en la meguilla.

Todas las parejitas salierón de la sala común metidos cada uno en su burbuja personal dejandonos a los cuatro primarios con Albus.

-Estan muy raros, en fin vamos chicos - dijo Albus antes de que salieramos de la sala común tambien.

**10 Minutos Después **

Nos encontrabamos en uno de los compartimentos dentro estabamos los cuatro primerizos, Albus, Brenda y Dylan, el chico con quien estuvo hablando ayer en la noche.

-¿Y por qué no le pediste ir al baile a Brenda? - pregunto Cleo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por qué mis amigo decian que era _rarita _y que como alguien me viera con ella me tomarian por idiota - dijo señalndose con un dedo la sien.

-Pues ayer no tuviste problema por hablar con ella - dijo Lily.

-No me importo que nos viera todo el colegio, es una chica guapa, inteligente, buena amiga, simpaqtica y alegre, no cualquiera podria encontrar una chica como ella - dijo pasandole un brazo por los hombros a Brenda, la cual se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias Dylan - dijo ella, mirandole de reojo.

-Nada que agradecer Brenda - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ese aire meloso que había por todas partes me estaba afxiando, tenia que tomar algo de aire.

-Ahora vengo - dije levantandome.

-¿A dondé vas? - pregunto Albus.

-A tomar el aire este aire meloso me mata - dije dramatizando un poquito.

-No te alejes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No - dije antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimento.

Vagabundee un poco por el tren, mirase donde mirase, quedaban las secuelasdel _Romantico_ baile de navidad.

-_Puaj _-dije cuando via a un par comiendose literalmente.

-Inaguantable ¿verdad?-dijo una voz conocida, a lo cual me gire.

-¡Cris! - dije sonriendole.

-Hola Ren, ¿Qué tal? - pregunto apoyandose en la ventana.

-Bien, no hablabamos desde principio de curso - dijo apoyandome tambien.

-Ya, estuve un poco liado, además de que mi hermanita _adorada_ me solto una buena reprimenda por hablarme contigo después de la clase de pociones - dijo pasandose una mano por el pelo.

-Ya a mi Lily me decia traidora cada dos por tres - dije asintiendo.

-Asi son ¿no? - dijo riendose.

-Si no se por que no lo arreglan, es una pele tonta - dijefrunciendo levemente el ceño, hasta que senti un dedo alisandolo.

-Estas más guapa sin fruncir el ceño - dijo sonriendome, cosa que hizo que me sonrojase.

-Gracias - dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ren - dijo otra voz.

-Al, el es Cris un amigo - dije señalandole con la mano.

-Ya, oye ya vamos a llegar vienes con nosotros ¿no? - me dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Claro, hasta despues de las vacaciones Cris - dije despidiendome con la mano.

-No creas que no escribire - dijo antes de ir por la parte contraria por la que nos fuimos Al y yo.

-No deberias juntarte con Slytherin's - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo pienso que todos somos iguales

-No lo somos, ellos no son de fiar - dijo mirandome mal, haciendome fruncir el ceño.

-Yo pensaba que **tú** eras diferente, pero creo que tambien me equivoque - dije antes de dirigirme al compartimento.

-Ren...

-Dejame - medio grite antes de entrar al camarote, y el entrara segundo después con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué os pasa? - pregunto Lily.

-Nada - gritamos a la vez.

-Vale - dijo poniendo las manos en alto - mirqar ya llegamos - dijo señalando por la ventana.

Me asome por la misma para cerciorar que la estación se hacia más grande por minutos, en la estación se encontraban, padres hermanos pequeños, abuelo, tios, todo el mundo esperando a sus seres queridos.

-Vamos Ren - dijo Cleo tirandome del brazo.

-Vamos corre - dije saliendo con ella corriendo fuera del compartimento.

Al salir vimos bajar a más compañeros, unos conocidos otros no, hasta que Cleo vio a sus padres y se fue corriendo hasta ellos.

-Mira alli estan los nuestros - dijo Lily señalando a la izquierda, donde efectivamente se encontraban nusetros padres.

-¡Mamá! - grite antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Rennesme! - grito mi madre de vuelta , antes de agacjarse y abrirme los brazos y yo saltara a ellos - mi niña te he echado tanto de menos mi amor - dijo llenandome la cabeza de besos.

-Mamá tampoco es como si me hubiera ido durante tanto tiempo - dije mirandola.

-No te has ido mucho más - dijo volviendome a abrazar.

-Papá - dije lloriqueando.

-Bella - dijo levantandola - deja un poco a los demás - dijo antes de levantarme por los aires.

-Papá, bajame ya - dije riendome.

-Papi yo tambien quiero - dijo Lily mirando con un puchero a su padre.

-Lily - dijo cargandola.

-Bueno volvemos a casa ¿no? - dijo Ginny antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a Albus - ¡James vamos! - grito al moreno.

Al cabo de media hora de vuelta nos encontrabamos en la puerta de la casa de Lily, y nada más entrar por la puerta...

-¡Rennesme! - gritarón mis tias antes de levantarme del suelo.

-Vale me quedo sin aire, porfis - dije antes de que me dejaran en el suelo, vieraa.. - mo quiero ser mala, pero..., creo que habeis perdido un poquito el tipo - dije señalando sus tripotas.

-Tus primitos que abultan mucho - dijo la tia Alice dandose una palmadita en la pancita.

-Primos, entonces son chicos - dije dando saltitos.

-Buneo en realidad solo s un primito - puntualizo la tia Rose.

-Es chica el tuyo tia Alice.

-Buneo en realidad gemelitas - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Gemelas.

-Si y los mios mellizos.

-Mellizos, entonces son cuatro - dije contando con los dedos - ¡Madre mia! - grite llevandome las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? - Preguntaarón todos de golpe.

-Lo que van a sufrir mis primitas - pense en voz alta, imaginandome la coleccion de _Gucci _tendrian a los tres dias de nacidas - ¿Y como os habeis aprobechado de la casa de los señores Potter? - pregunte picara.

-Picarona - dijo la tia Alice señlandome la nariz - Tú tio Jasper y yo nos fuimos de segunda Luna de Miel, y tus tios se quedarón en casa durante tres semanas - dijo señalando a los tios Emm y Rose.

-Aaah ¿tia Alice puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunte mirandola curiosa.

-Claro tesoro.

-Como se han metido mis primitas ahi dentro - dije pinchando un poquito la barriga, haciendo que mi madre escupiera el agua que estaba tragando y se pusiera a toser, que mi padre se atragantara con su propia saliba, mi tio Jasper se pusiera rojo como un tmate al igual que mis tias y Albus, Lily se pusiera a mi lado para atender y el tio Emm y James se pusieran a reir.

-Pu...pues...pues..bueno...cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho...

-Alice - le grito mi madre.

-Ella es la que ha preguntado.

-Uff - dijo levantandose del sofá quedando al lado de la tia.

-Eso te lo explicare cuando seas mayor... - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Muy mayor - dijo mi padre completando, a su manera , la frase de mi madre.

-Vale ¿pero como lo han hecho? ¿se los a comido la tia? - dije mirando a la tia con horror.

-¡No ! - grito - no tesoro eso te lo explicara tu madre cuando seas mayor - dijo antes de ir a sentarse con mi tio Jasper.

-Bueno ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema? - pregunto Ginny un poco colorada.

-No yo todavia me e quedado con la duda ¿comó han entrado? - pregunto James con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡James a tu cuarto!, es más ves a ordenarlo que esta como lo dejaste, todo un desastre - dijo autoritariamente.

-Si mamá - dijo corriendo a su cuarto.

-Eso es tener control sobre los hijos - dije señlando las escaleras por donde desaparecio James minutos atras.

-Es la unica forma que tiene de mantenerlos serenos - dijo Harry riendo.

Despues de eso nos reimos toda la tarde, nos burlamos de James y cenamos, y menuda cena, ya tenia una descripción correcta y acertada de Ginny, una gran cocinera, despues de eso acomode las cosas en el cuarto de Lily y nos tumbamos a dormir, había muchas cosas que recorrian mi mente, mi discusión con Albus habia llegado a tener solamente miradas entre nosotros y mi orgullo me obligaba a desviarlas,_ ¿por que tenia que ser tan retorcidamente terca? _pense para mis adentro, mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en elventanal de la ventana, para observar una noche estrellada con luna llena, una noche hermosa, cuando un destello que atraveso el cielo me dejo con la boca abierta,_ una estrella fugaz, pido dejar de estar peleada con Albus _, pense apretando fuerte los ojos, cruzando los dedos y arrugando un poco la nariz, cuando vi una figura tumbada en el cesped del jardín, y una melena morena llamo mi atención, por lo que baje.

-No sabia que te gustaran estas cosas - dije al aire cuando me encontre a su lado.

-¿Has visto la estrella fugaz? - pregunto sin mirarme.

-Sip - dije retorciendo la manga de mi pijama.

-¿Y has pedido un deseo? - pregunto mirando todavia al cielo.

-Si

-¿El qué? - Pregunto mirandome por primera vez desde que iniciamos la conversación.

-Si te lo digo no se cumplira...y es importante para mi que se cumpla - añadi sentandome a su lado.

El se sento para quedar ala misma altura y gatear a mi espalda donde aparto mi pelo.

-Cierra los ojos - dijohablandome al oido.

-Vale - dije cerrando los ojos como el me habia pedido.

Posando algo en mi cuello y acariciando levemente con sus manos mi cuello provocando que esa piel se`pusiera de gallina.

-Ya puedes abrirlos - dijo volviendo a gatas para ponerse delante de mi - te queda genial - dijo sonriendo.

Mire a mi cuello donde se encontraba un collar de plata con una figura de estrella con una piedra cristalina en el centro color azul.

-Al es precioso - dije mientras acariciaba la estrella con la mano.

-Quiero pedirte perdón - dijo provocando que sacara mi mirada del regalo y lo mirara a los ojos - mi conmportamiento no fue correcto, estaba...amm...no se que me paso - dijo como cambiando lo que iba a decir.

-No importa - dije antes de gatear hasta el y darle un beso en la meguilla, y levantarme - y gracias por el regalo - dije antes de salir corriendo a la casa.

Una vez en la habitación de Lily mire por la ventana a las estrellas, pensando que deberia pedirles más deseos si es asi como los cumplen, antes de cerrar los ojos con mi mano en torno a mi propia estrella...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**ESTOY MUY MUY PERO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY DECEPCIONADA EN EL CAP ANTERIOR SOLO 1 COMENTARIO Me habeis undido T-T, tambien podeis dejar mensajes como , "no me gusto"," muy meloso", no se cosas asi, espero que me dejeis más en este Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss**

**Grax Brenda.**


	16. NOTA de AUTORA

**Nota:**

Bueno para empezar pedirles perdón por actualizar con esta nota, pero debia decirles que me voy a trasladar, he creado una cuenta en Potterfics y me

resulta más creativo seguir escribiendo en esa paguina mis historias, lamento este cambio, pero lo unico que deben hacer en buscarme con el

sobrenombre de _Paola Cullen Malfoy_, no ahi perdida, espero seguir teniendolas como lectoras en mi nueva paguina.

Besos Tipo Edward,

Miradas Tipo Jasper

Y Abrazos Tipoo Emmett.

Bss Paola-Crepusculera.


End file.
